Web of Lies
by stormwitch12
Summary: Set from fourth to seventh year. Ron, Genevra and Molly bashing. Bad Light side, Good Dark side. Mentions of abuse, rape and boyxboy lovin. Rated M to be safe. Tomarry, OCxMarcusxBillxOCxPercy, HermionexWeasley Twins. CedricxLunaxNeville, BlaisexDracoxDean.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Harry Potter, that would be J.K. Rowling people because if I owned it, both twins would've lived, Albus would be the bad guy and Tom and Harry would've fallen in love.

Prologue

Little two, almost three, year old Aurora Snape danced around her room, humming her own little tune as her father watched from the doorway. "Daddy," she giggles running towards him, grey-green eyes sparkling and Severus knelt down just in time to catch her as she launched herself into his arms.

She giggled, burrowing into his chest and he chuckled, brushing her dark, burgundy hair back from her face. "How was my pretty, little girl today?" he asks and the house elf sitting in the corner of the room began pulling at her ears. "Did she escape from you again, Doxie?"

The poor elf nodded, shakily, and Severus nodded, motioning for her to go ahead and leave. "Sorry, daddy," Aurora whispers leaning back to stare up at him.

"It's okay," he breathes running a hand through her curls. "You need to stay with the elves watching you from now on, okay, Starshine?" Aurora nodded, giving Severus a kiss on the cheek and running across the room to grab her snake plushy. The mark on Severus' arm began to sting and he gave Aurora a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, baby," he says before walking out of the room.

"Goodnight, daddy," she yells after him before her door clicked shut and Severus smiled, apparating away.

When Severus arrived back home that night, he opened the door to check on Aurora and her room was empty, torn apart like someone had been looking for something. Doxie was lying in a pool of blood by the window, breathing shallow as her body tried to repair the damage and Severus knelt down beside her. "Where is she, Doxie?" he asks and Doxie stared up at him with scared, apologetic eyes.

She gasped in air to speak and started coughing, "Old man... Using magic to look like Voldemort... The headmaster took her," she gasps before her eyes filmed over and her breath left her in a rattling gurgle. A feral-sounding growl vibrated through his chest as he reached out and closed her eyes before apparating to Tom's hideout.

The inner circle, who were all still in the meeting hall turned to stare at him as angry magic swirled around him, features flashing between demon and human. "Severus," Tom says standing from his seat at the front of the room, "what's got you in such a state?"

Severus stopped a little away from him and dropped to his knees as a mournful noise rose from his throat. "The old bastard stole my daughter," he snarls and Tom's blue eyes flashed red for a second before narrowing.

"Maybe we can use this to our advantage," he breathes and Severus growls at him until he holds a hand up for him to wait a second. "Think about it, how'd you know it was Dumbledore who took Aurora?"

"Doxie," Severus answers and Tom nodded, running a hand through his shoulder-length black hair.

Lucius stepped forward with Narcissa trailing behind him and set his hand on Severus' shoulder. "Family house elves can see through glamour, especially when trying to protect the children left in their care," Narcissa says and Severus froze as what Doxie had said replayed in his mind.

"He glamoured himself to look like Voldemort, that's one of the things that Doxie said," he breathes and Tom turned on his heel to look at him.

Lucius knelt down beside Severus to try and comfort his best friend, "We'll find her, we won't stop searching until we do," he whispers.

The Flint's stepped forward, as well, nodding. "Dumbledore is going to regret kidnapping our son's mate," Selene Flint growls her blue eyes flashing white for a second. "She's already part of the family."

"He wants you to turn your back on us," Tom says tapping the tip of his wand against his elbow, talking as he thinks of what to do. "Only thing I can think of is to give him what he wants... A spy, one that believes I have the most precious thing to him, his daughter."

Albus stared at the two-year old girl that was glaring at him from across his desk. Pointing his wand at her for what felt like the hundredth time, he muttered, "Obliviate."

Aurora giggled from her chair as a silver shield popped into place around her, deflecting the spell away from her. "I want my daddy," she says another giggle erupting from her as Albus groaned, rubbing his forehead.

There was a knock at the door and Albus waved his hand for the door to open, Mad-Eye limping into the room. "The American Squib couple is here for the girl, Albus, they're waiting in the great hall," he says, magic eye spinning to focus on the young girl sitting across from Albus, giggling as the old man sent another Obliviate in her direction. It rebounded, heading straight for the headmaster who ducked just in time to avoid the spell.

"Time to meet your new family, Aurora," Albus sighs standing from his seat and Aurora's eyes narrowed before she shook her head. "Come child, you'll be happier with them."

Aurora glared at Albus and shook her head again, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm happy with my daddy," she pouts. "I wanna go home."

Albus stared at the child as his grandfatherly mask cracked just a bit and Aurora shivered at the anger aimed directly at her. "You'll do as told and come with me or I'll make sure you never see your father again," the old man snarls and Aurora's bottom lip trembled as tears started falling down her face. "Now, come on!" She slid off her chair and looked at the hat that was mumbling to itself on the shelf behind the desk before following the two men out of the office. Mad-Eye picked her up when she stumbled on the stairs and carried her the rest of the way to the great hall, ignoring the angry look Albus sent him. A dark-haired couple were waiting anxiously in the middle of the great hall, the man was pacing as the woman wrung her hands. "Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, lovely to see the two of you again."

Albus' grandfather mask was back and Aurora sniffed, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "It's wonderful to see you also, Mr. Dumbledore," the woman says moving closer to Mad-Eye to get a look at the little girl in his arms. "She's beautiful, Johnathon, come see our new daughter."

Aurora gave the woman a small, sweet smile and held her arms out for her. "She's an orphan?" the man asks as he moves closer to his wife as she took the little girl from Moody and held her close.

"Yes," Albus says a sad look on his face and Moody looked away from everyone in the room, not liking what they were doing one bit. "Moody was close to her parents so he feels a little discontent with this but he believes she should be with people who will love and take care of her."

Moody's magic eye spun in it's socket at the headmaster's lie before looking through the side of his head to glare at Albus. "I think I can understand his pain," the woman says playing with one of the little girl's auburn curls. "What's your name, little one?"

"Aurora," Albus answers before the little girl can say anything, giving the little girl a look that told her not to argue or say anything different. "Aurora Sinclair."

The woman gasped, fingers stilling in the little girl's hair and Moody continued to stare at the floor. "I thought the Sinclair line was gone," she says twirling a finger in Aurora's hair.

"She's the descendant of an off-shoot of the main branch," Albus breathes and the couple nods, going back to fawning over the child. "So, are you going to use the floo to return home?"

They nodded, heading towards the fireplace off to the side of the room. "Say goodbye to Mr. Dumbledore, Aurora," the woman says and Aurora glared at Albus as the flames around them flared green, waving as they disappeared.

6 Months Later

A loud crack was heard up and down Privet Drive as the light from the lamps dimmed before going oit completely. An old man with twinkling blue eyes, long silver hair and beard walked slowly down the street. A cat emerged from the shadows beside the house marked with a number four and quickly turned to her human form. The two of them seemed to argue about the bundle the man was carrying before he said something that caused the woman to nos and step away from him. He continued up the walk to the front door of the house, setting the bundle down on the porch and walking away, making sure the woman left before he waved a hand, returning the lights to the lampposts and disappearing with a sharp crack.

The small child on the porch gave a small whimper, opening brilliant green eyes to stare up at the sky before the pain in the lightning shaped wound on his forehead caused him to start crying. About thirty minutes later, a tall, thin woman with a horse-like face opened the door to get the milk and froze when she saw the small child lying on her porch. Grabbing the milk, she glared at the child before slamming the door and walking into the kitchen, leaving the child on the porch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

13 years later; beginning of Harry's 4th year

Harry sat, carefully down on the bench, trying to ignore the pain from the injuries his uncle had inflicted the night before and smiled at Hermione before turning to speak with Ron, waiting for the first years to arrive for the sorting.

Aurora began to tap her foot impatiently as she stood outside the great hall of Hogwarts with the tiny first years. "This is so freaking annoying," she breathes so no one could hear her. "What does that crazy, old coot thinking, sorting me with the first years?" The older woman with a severe face and glasses from earlier opened the doors to the great hall, motioning for them to follow her inside.

Aurora walked along behind the little ones and looked around the great hall, eyes lingering for a moment on her father who sat at the head table. _'Poor Daddy,'_ she thinks pushing her hands into her pockets, listening to the clink of the chains on her pants as she walked. _'You won't be sad for much longer, I promise.'_

Harry stared at the older girl at the back of the group of first years and she glanced towards him as she past the Gryffindor table before looking towards the head table. "We got a transfer student," the twins say at the same time and Harry shrugs, in too much pain to care, looking over the group of first years.

"American by the look of it," Hermione says looking over the new girl with an annoyed, clinical look. "She has a very blatant disrespect for the rules... Not wearing her robes."

The girl smirked like she heard Mione and added a little skip to her step to make the chains on her clothes jingle louder. "She seems to be a chipper one," Ron says looking supremely bored. "Hope she isn't a Slytherin."

A small, musical giggle slipped from her lips at his words and she looked back at them over her shoulder. "A.J. you'll be sorted after the first years," McGonagall says and the elder girl nodded, stopping a little away from the first years, seeming to bounce in place, like she couldn't wait for something.

Aurora did all she could to keep from glaring daggers at Albus Dumbledore, she didn't want to ruin the surprise with him figuring out who she was and stopping her. She concentrated on the fact that her father was in the room, that he would soon know that she wasn't dead and Albus was a lying, old bastard. The first years were done and Aurora stepped forward as McGonagall motioned for her to do so. Sitting on the stool, she blanked her face and let McGonagall set the talking hat on her head. _'Hello, young Aurora Sanape, nice of you to return the second you could,'_ the hat's voice says inside her head and she smiles, looking up at the ceiling.

_'Nice of you to remember me, Sorting Hat,'_ she thinks back tapping her fingers on her jeans-clad legs.

The hat seemed to be going through her memories at a fast pace so that he'd be able to talk to her without anyone thinking they were taking too long. _'You make your father's house proud, tricking your adoptive parents into letting you become emancipated. I almost feel sorry for Albus, his lies are starting to catch up with him and are winding around like a spuder's web.'_

_'He deserves it though, doesn't he?'_

_'True,'_ he says and she could tell he was smiling from his perch atop her head. _'Be careful with the Potter boy, he doesn't know the truth but he doesn't trust Dumbledore anymore either and out of his two friends, only Granger is true.'_

_'Thank you for the warning,'_ she says looking back forward, _'but I think Albus is starting to get suspicious.'_

_'Right,'_ he answers moving around atop her head. "Slytherin," he shouts out loud and she smiles, lifting him off her head as the Gryffindor table groaned in unison and the Slytherin table clapped politely. "Welcome home Aurora Snape, welcome home." She turned towards the head table with a small smile on her lips that turned into a smirk at the angry look on Dumbledore's face before glancing at her father, the smile returning.

Aurora watched as her father's face went through a whole list of emotions, ranging from shell-shocked to relieved before settling on happy, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "If you wouldn't mind heading to your table, Aurora, you may catch up with your father later," Albus says, fake happiness filling his words and Aurora skipped to the Slytherin table, taking a seat between the fourth and fifth year students.

"Hello cousin," Draco breathes giving her a small smile and she smiled back, tapping her nails on the tabletop as Dumbledore made all sorts of announcements for the year.

"Yay, Triwizard Tournament," she mutters under her breath and Draco snickers, causing the girl that had been hanging on him to scowl before glaring at Aurora. Looking her over, Aurora smirked, "Problem, Parkinson?"

Draco glanced at the girl before rolling his eyes, looking around the room and bumping Aurora's arm. "You're being watched," he snickers and she glanced in the direction he was indicating.

The whole Gryffindor table seemed to be glaring at her with angry expressions, all of them except a pair of red-headed twins and Harry Potter. "A very social bunch you've got there," she giggles chewing on her lip ring as she ran a hand through her hair.

A huge, seventh year laughed at that and Aurora looked down the table to see who it was. "I think you mean anti-social," he snickers looking at her with amused, steel-grey eyes. "It's been a long time, Rora."

She stared at him for a second before a small memory flashed before her mind's eye. _'Marcus, who hurt you?'_ a small Aurora asks pressing her small hand to the side of the older boy's face to look at the bruise on the other side. _'No one Rora, my brothers just play rough,'_ he breathes patting her on the head. "Yes, a very long time, Marcus," she breathes playing with the gold streaked curl hanging on the left side of her face. "Or should I say, Marky?"

The tops of his ears turned red and he tried to glare at her before it turned into a smile. "Do you enjoy embarrassing your eldest friend?" he asks and Aurora gave him an innocent smile. "I don't believe that look for a second." She smirked, raising an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her tongue out at him. "Yeah, that one's much more believable, especially with all the piercings."

She gave him a grin, waggling her eyebrows at him. "I have tattoos, too, wanna see?" she chuckles and his eyes widened the tiniest bit before his whole face turned beet red. "That's an interesting reaction."

He growled at her, opening his mouth to comment when Albus chose that moment to summon dinner. "You okay there, Flint?" a guy sitting across from Marcus asks, drawing Aurora's attention to him and the guy next to him snickered, causing Marcus to bang his forehead against the table in front of him.

"I think we just met the betrothed," the one who'd snickered says and Aurora sighed, sending stinging hexes at the two guys sitting across from Marcus before standing up.

Aurora walked over to Marcus and gave a polite smile to the guy sitting next to him while motioning him to scoot down. When he did so, she sat beside Marcus, noticed he had his eyes closed and grabbed a handful of hair as he went to bang his head against the table again. "Rora," he growls glaring at her as his eyes flashed silver for a second and she smiled, releasing her hold on his hair.

Aurora combed her fingers through to straighten out the part she'd messed up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "I missed you, Marky," she breathes laying her head on his shoulder and he sighed, arms wrapping around her waist to hug her back.

Thunder boomed from the enchanted ceiling above the great hall and Aurora jerked, arms tightening around Marcus' neck. "Shh," he breathes rubbing her back as someone shot a spell at the ceiling to calm it down.

Ron yelped in surprise as the ceiling started acting all wonky and Hermione glanced at him, eyebrow raised in amusement before she turned back to glaring across the room. "When did Flint and Snape's daughter get all cozy?" he asks and Harry shrugged, barely picking at the food on his plate.

"Somewhere between your second plate and your overflowing dessert bowl," Fred snickers and Ron sneered, flicking a pea at him.

George knocked it out of the air, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother. "When are you going to stop acting like a five-year old, Ronnie-kins?" he asks and Ron narrowed his eyes before glancing up as a spell was cast at the ceiling.

Aurora looked over her shoulder as the shuffle and thump footsteps past the Slytherin table, eyes going blank as Alastor Moody walked by. Whispers started throughout the room as everyone realized who he was and Aurora rolled her eyes, turning to lay her head back on Marcus' shoulder. "Auror Moody gets to play Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year," Marcus snickers and she closes her eyes, hoping to fall asleep. "Aurora, you're supposed to meet with your Dad later so you can't go to sleep yet."

"Damn," she breathes letting go of his neck to snuggle into his side as she picked at the food on his plate. "I'm already starting to miss French fries." Marcus snickered, running a hand through her hair and summoning a new plate, silverware and cup for her. Rolling her eyes at him, she grabbed the cup and smiled happily when it filled with warm lavender and chamomile tea.

Aurora took a sip of her drink, glancing around the room to focus on the bushy-haired girl sitting beside Potter. "Hermione Granger, Muggleborn, she's been staring at you since you sat down," Draco says, lips barely moving, and Marcus growled lowly before glaring back.

"Let her stare, it's not like I care," Aurora snickers waggling her fingers in Hermione's direction and the girl's eyes narrowed before she looked away. "There, she's not staring anymore."

Marcus shook his head, wrapping an arm around Aurora's waist waist and chuckled. "Normally," he breathes, "you would've made that extremely uncomfortable for the other person."

"I was going to blow her a kiss but I assumed you wouldn't have liked that very much," she snickers and he growls tightening his hold on her waist. "That's what I thought."

Snuggling into Marcus' side, Aurora glanced around the room and couldn't help the small smirk that touched the corners of her mouth when she realized Albus was staring at her with an angry glint in his eyes. "Patience, little mate, patience," Marcus breathes in her ear, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "He'll get what's coming to him."

"Snape's little girl seems very close with Marcus Flint," Moody says to Albus, loud enough to be heard by the whole of the head table.

The small smile Snape had, had on his face faded into an annoyed scowl as he glanced at Moody out of the corner of his eye. "They would be, they've been betrothed since Aurora was a baby," he says and a disgusted look flashed across Albus' face for a brief moment before it was suddenly gone. "They were also the best of friends before Aurora was taken from me."

Moody made a face as his eye whirled and spun in its socket, scanning the room. "Only Dark wizards and purebloods betroth their children that young," he says and Snape raised an eyebrow before shrugging, turning back to his dinner.

Albus chuckled, "I think you're forgetting who you're talking to, Alastor." Snape forced himself to stay blank as he finished eating, listening to them argue about the usefulness of a Dark spy.

Marcus' more than human hearing had him wanting to beat the shit out of Dumbledore and Moody as they insulted Snape and judging from the way Aurora's fists clenched on the tabletop, she could hear them as well. "Crazy old codger," she growls under her breath and Marcus nods his agreement, rubbing soothing circles up and down her spine. Staring up at the old headmaster, Aurora contained her laughter as Albus tried to push his way through her shields and thought, 'I'm going to enjoy watching your world fall apart, you old bastard.'

"He's trying awfully hard to get in your head," the guy across from Marcus says rubbing his arm where it was still red from the stinging hex and she looked away from Dumbledore, shrugging. "He's acting like you have some sort of important information floating around in your head."

Marcus snickered when he that both of them were sporting red welts from stinging hexes. "Her hexes hurt, don't they, Adrian? Hugh?" he asks and both of them glare at him before turning the same look on Aurora.

She stared back at them, a pleasant look on her face as she tapped her fingers on the tabletop. Dinner was coming to an end and Aurora looked up to the head table to see her father stand up, excusing himself before walking towards the doors. "I'll see you later, Marcus," she breathes kissing his cheek and following her father from the room.

Snape lead Aurora towards his quarters and his small smile came back as she skipped along behind him, humming to herself. "How've you been, Aurora?" he asks and she moves so she's walking beside him, giving him her own small smile.

"As good as anyone would be when taken away from everything they know," she breathes putting her hands in her pockets, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "I never stopped thinking about how to get home. When I was younger, it was terrible because no one listened when I told them I wasn't an orphan but when the people you were given to are good friends with Dumbledore, it's expected."

They came to a stop at the portrait for his quarters and Aurora waited for him to open it up. "Belladonna," he says to the woman in the painting who nodded and the painting swung open, revealing a regular dark wooden door. "Me and the others didn't even think to check outside of Europe when looking for you and now I feel like such an idiot for thinking Albus would keep you close." He motioned for Aurora to sit on the couch across from his chair and went into the kitchen area, setting the tea kettle on to boil. "Tea preference?"

"Chamomile, if you have it," she says looking around the living and kitchen area, eyes coming to a stop on a picture of Marcus, herself and baby Draco sitting on a couch in front of their parents. Lady Flint smiled at Aurora before walking out of the picture and Aurora knew she was going to the painting in the Flint mansion to tell them she was back. Lady Malfoy did the same and Aurora leant back in the cushions of the couch, looking over at her father as he continued to get the tea tray ready. "How've you been, Dad?"

The kettle started whistling and he set it on the tray before walking over to set it on the table, taking a seat in the chair across from me. "I've been going from angry to moping for thirteen years and driving myself crazy spying for Riddle," he breathes pouring boiling water over the tea leaves in both tea cups and Aurora's smile faded, leaving her looking miserable. "It only got worse as while I was spying, I was hoping to hear a snippet of where the crazy, old bastard sent you and he never slipped up around me, not once."

Aurora stood up from the couch and walked around the coffee table, sitting down beside his legs, laying her head on his knees. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she murmured trying not to cry and he sighs, running a hand through her hair.

"This isn't your fault, Aurora," Snape growls as his eyes darken in anger, "it's Dumbledore's." As he continued running his fingers through her hair, she sighed and closed her eyes. "How did you manage to come back without Dumbledore's knowledge?"

Aurora snickered, opening eyes glowing with green and silver light as she sat up, turning her head to look at her father. "I talked my adoptive parents into emancipating me," she answers an evil smirk on her lips as she stood and skipped around the coffee table, sitting back down in her seat. "It wasn't very hard, considering the fact of my inheritance coming in on my fifteenth birthday and I frighten them." Snape raised an eyebrow, looking like he wanted to ask a question and she snickered. "My magic bound them from being able to tell anyone what my inheritance was, it was interesting watching them try to tell Dumbledore but being unable to do so."

Snape smirked, taking a drink from his tea and glancing at the clock. "I have rounds tonight, we'll continue our conversation tomorrow," he says and she smiled, drinking her tea before standing. "One thing before you leave, though?" She turned back to him at the door and cocked her head to the side. "What are you going to do about Harry?"

"I'm going to help him," she breathes, "as best I can." Opening the door, she pushed open the portrait and walked out, heading towards the Slytherin dorms.

Harry sat in the empty common room and stared at the crackling fire, not wanting to fall asleep. He was in too much pain from the beating his uncle gave him earlier this week that he probably wouldn't get very much anyway. Harry was scared of his dreams, they were so odd, one moment Voldemort is killing people and the next Riddle is trying to seduce him. 'Just what the hell is going on inside my head?' he thinks as his eyelids start to become droopy and he kicks off his shoes, laying down on the couch, crumpled up robe acting as a pillow.

Marcus pushed the portrait open so Aurora could enter, whispering the password in her ear and leading her into the common room where the whole house was lounging around talking. "How'd the talk with your father go?" Draco asks from his seat on a couch in the corner and she smiles, skipping over to sit next to him, patting the cushion on the other side of her for Marcus to sit down.

"It went well," she says cuddling into Marcus' side when he finally sat down. "Yours and Marcus' mother's portraits disappeared when they saw me so expect mail from your parents in the morning."

Draco groaned and Marcus snickered, wrapping an arm around Aurora. "Mum's probably going to send a howler just to screech about you finally being home," Draco mutters and Aurora giggles, patting his head.

There was a very annoying-sounding feminine screech when she did so and she cocked her head, looking around for the source. "Having a problem, Parkinson?" Marcus sighs running his fingers through Aurora's hair and Aurora's gaze immediately zeroes in on the annoying girl from dinner.

"Who the hell do you think you are touching my betrothed?" Pansy snarls at Aurora who raised an eyebrow at her and glanced at Draco.

"I feel so sorry for you, cousin," she snickers and Draco growls lowly, rolling his eyes as Pansy blushes bright red.

"Her father keeps sending betrothal offers and my father keeps ignoring them," Draco breathes so only Aurora and Marcus hear him. "Doesn't mean she's my betrothed but she doesn't listen very well."

Aurora made a hmm noise and slid closer to Marcus, running her fingers over the arm he had around her waist. "I don't like her, she reeks of weak blood to me," she growls under her breath and Draco snickers, Marcus smirking.

"Rumor has it she's Lady Parkinson's half-blood daughter," Draco murmurs and Aurora makes a noise of agreement. "I can't tell because my senses aren't as strong as yours yet."

Aurora shrugs, cuddling up against Marcus' side and lay her head on his ribs, closing her eyes. Realizing what she was trying to do, Marcus lifted her into his lap, placing her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, one hand combing through her curly hair. "I'm so tired," she breathes and he rumbles deep in his chest, moving his arms so he was holding her bridal style and stood up.

"Daphne, if you wouldn't mind helping me get her to the girl's dorms," he says and the girl nods, getting up from her seat.

Following behind the fourth year, Marcus inwardly groaned when Aurora shifted, pressing her face into the crook of his neck and fisting her hands in his shirt. "Your mate is very beautiful, Marcus," Daphne says glancing at him over her shoulder as her blue eyes turned red. "I see now why your parents refused my father's offer."

Marcus snarled, baring teeth that lengthened and sharpened as she watched. "My parents refused your father's offer, Vampire, because my race have predetermined mates and Aurora would've ripped your head off the second she heard about it," he snarls and Daphne scoffs, giving the girl in Marcus' arms an unimpressed look.

Aurora cracked an eye, swirling with green and silver light, open, staring straight at Daphne. There was something dangerous lurking in that eye that caused Daphne to step back, away from them and Aurora smirked before her eye slid closed again. _' I don't threaten, I_ _promise, you try to separate me and_ _Marcus and I'll do worse than detach your pretty, little head from the rest of you,'_ an angry, female voice she recognized as Aurora's, growls inside her head and she shivers, checking her shields, only to find no way for Aurora to have gotten in. Marcus took a deep breath, having felt the angry stir in Aurora's power and could only guess that she'd still been awake enough to hear Daphne. "What year is she?" Daphne asks turning back to face forward and continuing down the hallway linked to all the girl dorms.

"Fifth," Aurora breathes, not bothering to open her eyes and stretched, causing Marcus to tighten his hold on her before he could drop her. Shifting her position a little, Aurora wrapped her arms around Marcus' neck and laying her head back in the crook of his neck.

Marcus' dragon moved in the back of his mind, wanting to check on their sleeping mate and Marcus chuckled, brushing against Aurora's mental shields. Aurora shivered in his arms, cracking an eye open to glance up at him before an opening appeared in her shields and her eye closed again. As he entered her mind, he noticed that Aurora was very much asleep, her dragom wasn't and that she'd been the one to threaten Daphne, as well as allow him inside her mind. Once both dragons were assured that the other was okay, Marcus left her mind and felt her shields snap back into place. "We're here, fifth years get there own rooms, hers should have her name on the door," Daphne says and Marcus walked past her, looking over the doors until he found one that had 'A.J. Snape' painted in gold paint. Heading in, he set her on the bed, pulled off her boots and spelled her into a nightgown before covering her with the green comforter at the end of her bed. Marcus leant down and kissed her forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

'Wake up, my pretty, little mate...' Harry sat upright in bed, breathing ragged and the start of a full-body blush moving from his face, down his neck and covering his chest. He could still feel Riddle's hands moving over his body as he whispered pretty words and sweet nothings in his ears. "What the hell is happening to me?" he whispers rubbing his cheek and pushing open the bed curtains, sliding out of bed. No one was awake yet so he headed into the shower, taking one quickly and getting dressed before sitting on his bed to pull on his socks and trainers. Casting a Tempus to check the time, he frowned and packed his bag before heading down to the great hall to eat a small breakfast.

Aurora sat at the Slytherin table, nursing the latte she'd talked a rather hyper house-elf into making for her and smiled at Marcus who was laying full-out on the bench with his head pillowed on her thigh. "Wakey, wakey, Marcus," she snickers playing with his hair, purposely messing it up as she takes a sip of her coffee. He grumbled at her, nose twitching at the smell of food before he went back to sleep. Taking a piece of bacon off her plate, Aurora wagged it in front of his nose and snickered when he moved, grabbing it in his teeth before she could pull it away. Marcus opened his eyes as Aurora let go of the bacon and went back to eating her food now that he was awake.

"How can you be so happy this early in the morning?" he yawns sitting up and sliding as close to her as he could get, laying his head on top of hers. "It's exhausting."

Aurora giggled, patting his leg and popped a strawberry in her mouth. "Don't worry," she chuckles, "You'll eventually get used to it or you could sleep in, I wouldn't mind."

Marcus growled into her hair, "Nope, not going to happen," causing her to snicker as she made his plate. "You don't have to..."

"You weren't doing it so hush," she says setting the plate down in front of him. He kissed her forehead before turning to his plate and starting to eat.

Finishing what little was left on her plate, Aurora took another sip of her coffee and pulled out her sketchbook, flipping to a clean page. She stared at the page for a moment before an image started to form and she let her pen hand follow what she saw. "Seems like our little cousin is having some very confusing dreams," Draco says looking at Aurora's sketchpad and she snapped out of la-la land to look down at what she'd sketched.

A sleeping Harry was sketched out in the center of the page, dividing the other two parts of the drawing. The left side of the page had him and Tom Riddle in the middle of some very naughty things she was kind of disappounted the sheet covered, while the right had Tom's 'Voldemort' persona standing over Harry's dead body. "Hmm," Aurora breathes closing the sketchbook and looking across the great hall to see Harry sitting alone.

The owls began to flock in through the windows and Draco's eyes widened when he saw the small grey and black owl that was zooming towards him. "Oh no," he breathes causing Aurora and Marcus to laugh when they saw the red envelope heading towards them. "I told you she was going to do this." Marcus caught the letter that a great, big black owl dropped to him and glanced at the front of the envelope before handing it to Aurora. "Why can't my mother be normal, or at least like Marcus'?" Draco put the Howler in his bookbag for them to read later and Aurora put the letter from Lord and Lady Flint in her sketchbook.

She put her book back in her bag and set it on the bench next to Marcus, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Before either one of them could argue with her, she skipped across the great hall and took a seat across from Harry. When he glanced up to see who it was, she held her hand out to him. "Hi, I'm Aurora."

"Harry," he breathes taking her hand and she gave his hand one good, solid shake. "Why'd you come over here?"

Aurora shrugged, tapping her fingers on the surface of the table. "Being friendly, I saw you sitting by yourself and thought I'd come say hello," she says cocking her head at him. "Are your friends still sleeping?"

He snorted, running a hand through his messy, black hair and Aurora fought the urge to reach out and comb it flat. "Most likely," he says looking Aurora in the eye and she could see how tired he was. There were dark circles around his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept well in a while.

"Hey," she breathes, "are you okay? You look like you can't decide whether you're tired or in pain."

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak when a book bag was slammed down on the table next to Aurora, causing the both of them to flinch. "You have your own table, Snake, why are you over here?" the red-headed boy, the that had been sitting beside Harry last night, snarls and Aurora raised an eyebrow, standing up.

"It was nice meeting you, Harry," she says giving him a small wave, "talk to you again sometime." With that, Aurora began walking back to the Slytherin table.

"Hey, I asked you a question," the red-head yells and she stops before looking at him over her shoulder.

Staring at him for a few more seconds, she shrugged and continued walking. "I thought it was rhetorical," she says loud enough for him to hear, moving around the table to retake her seat beside Marcus.

Draco coughed into his fist to cover his snicker, pouring himself a glass of apple juice and looked at Aurora with amused grey eyes. "You're going to find every opportunity to mess with Weasley, aren't you?" he asks and she shrugs, glancing towards the Gryffindor table to see the red-head was getting mad at Harry. "His name's Ronald Weasley."

Aurora cocked her head slightly when Harry just listened to whatever Weasley was telling him and didn't even argue back, instead he seemed to curl inward just slightly. "Does he normally get angry when someone talks to Harry?" Aurora asks as she watches her cousin act like a dog that's been kicked one too many times. Draco nodded and she was about to look away from them when Harry's gaze met hers, anger simmering in his green eyes before he looked down at the table. "When he finally gets fed up with it, it's going to be one hell of a fireworks show."

Hermione arrived in the great hall to see that Harry and Ron were already there, getting annoyed when she saw Ron being an ass to Harry. She smacked Ron on the back of the head before making her way around the table to sit beside Harry. "You okay, Harry?" she asks and he nods staring down at the tabletop. Hermione clicks her tongue but doesn't say anything else, turning her attention to Ron. "Why are you so angry?"

Ron gave her an angry look and rubbed the back of his head. "He was chatting with Snape's daughter when I got here and she was sitting at our table," he growls and Hermione raises an eyebrow.

"I don't see how that's a problem," she says patting Harry's hand in an attempt at comforting him. "She's new, she doesn't act like the other Slytherins and the only thing I think is wrong is how she's betrothed to Flint when they're both too young to be thinking about marriage."

Ron snickered before asking, very loudly, "She's betrothed to that Troll?"

Hermione didn't think he was planning on the muffin that came sailing through the air to smack into the back of his head and she giggled as Harry laughed softly. "The only Troll I see in this room has bright red hair, a terrible temper, and a big mouth," Aurora laughs as she tosses another muffin up into the air and catches it.

Growling, Ron stood from his seat and turned towards her, drawing his wand. "Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall says from the head table where she'd been curled up on a chair in her cat form.

"It's fine, Professor," Aurora says standing from her seat and Minerva looked at her before sighing, making a continue motion with her hand. Dodging to the side as he sent a hex at her, she leapt over the Slytherin table and landed on the empty Ravenclaw table. Ron growled and sent a jinx flying towards her, she dodged to the left and stepped off the table, ducking down into a crouch to avoid another spell.

Pulling her wand, Aurora leapt forward and grabbed the wrist of his wand hand, turning it just enough that it hurt to try to move it, wand point inches from his right eye. "Don't ever point your wand at me again," she growls releasing his wrist with enough force to send him stumbling back into the table and returning her wand to the sheath on her arm. Skipping back to her seat, Aurora missed the grizzled form of Mad-Eye standing in the door of the great hall with a small smirk on his lopsided mouth, as did everyone else in the room.

The night before, after Snape's rounds

Severus was just getting back to his quarters after doing his rounds, making sure no one was sneaking through the halls and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. "Severus," Moody's voice says from behind him as the portrait to his rooms opened and he glared over his shoulder. "Can I have a word?" Severus was about to close the portrait when Moody shook his head, pointing to the door. "I don't think the hallway is a good place to have this conversation." The dark-haired man nodded, opening the door and heading inside, leaving it open for Moody to follow.

As soon as the old man had pulled the door closed, Severus turned towards him and motioned for him to take a seat. "What do you need to tell me?" he asks and the old man gave him a small smirk as he unbuckled the constantly spinning eye and pulled the metal leg off just as his Polyjuice Potion began to wear off. "Barty?"

The lean, brown-haired man smirked and leant back into the couch cushions. "Tom is suspicious of Dumbledore's willingness to participate in the Triwizard Tournament," Barty says looking at Snape, who nodded. "He feels Dumbledore might be planning something... Actually, he seems almost sure the old bastard is planning something with Harry in mind."

Severus went into his kitchen and grabbed two glasses, filling them with water before walking to his chair, setting one of them on the coffee table in front of Barty. "I had the same feeling until I was informed of the new rules," Severus says taking a drink, "no one below the age of seventeen may enter the tournament."

Barty nodded, plucking up his cup and twirling it between his palms. "What's to stop Dumbles from putting Harry's name in himself or having an of-age student do so?" he asks and Snape's face became dark, the blank mask he'd kept for years slipping. "So... How's yours and Sirius' daughter?

Snape snapped out of the dark

place his thoughts had gone to and raised an eyebrow at Barty. "How'd you..." He cut off at Barty's look before continuing. "Aurora seems to be perfectly fine," he answers, "she's different from how I expected."

"You won't believe what I learned from Moody..."

Present

Hermione was trying to contain her laughter while listening to Ron mutter about cheating Snakes under his breath. "She didn't cheat, Ron, she's been trained in dueling and you haven't," Hermione says causing him to growl and glare at her. "I don't understand why every Magic school, other than Hogwarts, has a dueling class and club."

"There used to be," a dreamy-looking blonde says before taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hello Luna," Harry says with a small smile towards the younger girl.

She looked at him and her dreamy-blue eyes cleared a bit. "Hello Harry, you've been having good dreams I hope?"

Harry gave her the same small smile and nodded. "They're alright," he says and she brightens, nodding to him before turning back to fix herself some breakfast.

"Why are you so nice to the little Looney?" Ron demands glaring at Harry and Hermione fights the urge to throw the book she was reading at him.

Harry looks at Ron before shaking his head and standing up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'm allowed to have other friends," he growls at Ron before leaving the great hall and Hermione growled, standing up, smacking Ron on the head with her book.

"Idiot," she fumes getting up to follow Harry and leaving Ron fuming at the table.

Aurora watched the scene with barley concealed agitation. The only thing keeping her from cursing the Weasley boy was Marcus who was holding her wand hand in a death grip. "What the hell is his problem?" she growls glaring across at the back of the boy's head.

The dreamy blonde girl that had been speaking to Harry a few minutes ago stood from her seat and walked around her table to come over to the Slytherin one. "Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood," she sighs holding her hand out to Aurora who took it and let the small blonde shake, scared she'd break her because she was so tiny.

"Aurora Snape," she murmurs as the girl's eyes cleared of their dreaminess and became piercingly intelligent.

Luna's grip tightened a little and she tugged on Aurora's hand. "You want to go find Harry and see if he needs any help calming down? Hermione can only do so much by herself," she says and Aurora stood, pulling her bag on over her head.

"See you later, Marcus, Draco," she says waving to them as she follows along behind Luna. "Do you know where he went?"

Luna nodded, slowing down once they were far enough away from the great hall. "If you ever see him get angry and leave before he can blow up at people, he disappears to this place," she says grabbing Aurora's hand and pulling her up several flights of stairs to the seventh floor, dragging her towards a blank wall.

"Why are you telling me this?" Aurora asks marveling at the strength the smaller girl displayed in being able to make Aurora stumble after her.

Luna froze, turning her head to look at Aurora, intelligent blue eyes catching hers. "Why not?" she asks. "I can tell that you have no intention of harming him and I can sense blood ties between people, you're his cousin if I'm not mistaken, just like Draco."

Aurora nodded in affirmative to her statement and Luna smiled, letting go of her hand. Pacing back and forth in front of the wall three times made a door appear and Luna motioned for Aurora to follow as she pulled it open. "Wicked hiding place," Aurora says stepping in behind Luna and closing the door, moving farther into the room.

"Isn't it?" Hermione chuckles from her seat beside Harry, rubbing comforting patterns on his back. "Sorry, if I don't shake your hand but I'm Hermione Granger."

Aurora nods, sitting down across from them as Luna took the seat on Harry's other side, patting his knee. "That's fine, you seem a bit busy and I'm Aurora Snape," she murmurs leaning back into the cushions, looking at Harry. "You alright, Harry?"

He nodded, glancing up at her and she smiled. "So do you like breaking the rules or do you not have any robes?" he asks and she smirks.

"Not used to wearing them and forgot to order them until the last second, they'll take a while to get here," she explains leaning back into the cushions.

Luna snickered, raising a pale eyebrow at her. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Hermione snickers and she chuckles, nodding. Harry laughed, glancing up at her with sparkling green eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

Harry was sitting in an alcove down in the dungeons, reading his Potions textbook after getting away from the great hall and the incessant noise that seemed to overflow there now that the older students from the three schools were putting their names in the Goblet of Fire. Being almost done with his Potions essay, he'd decided that he needed time to himself and was taking the time to finish the last of his homework. When he was almost done there was a loud, happy, feminine voice yelling and Harry figured that Malfoy must've opened the Howler from his mother. 'Why anyone would send a Howler to express how happy they were, I will never understand,' he thinks to himself before looking back down at his Potions work, using his fingers to measure the length to see if it met the three foot requirement. Growling when he was a few inches off, he tried to think of what else he could possibly add to the essay that would make sense at the end.

"Do you come here often?" Aurora asks and he lifts his head from his work to see her standing at the opening to the alcove, Marcus standing behind her.

"When I want to get away," he answers looking back down at his essay. "No one would look for me down here."

Aurora smiles, sitting on the bench on his left and patted the space beside her for Marcus to sit. "I hope you don't mind," she breathes as she pulls an unopened envelope from her bag. "After Draco's mother's letter, I wanted a quiet place to read this one."

Harry nodded, giving her a small smile as he continued working on his essay and she sat back, opening the letter. Marcus decided to read it over her shoulder at the same time she was reading it.

Darling Aurora, I and Sebastian would like to express how happy we are that you have returned home. We also know that due to the Triwizard Tournament everyone will be staying at the castle during the Winter Holidays so we would like to visit during the first Hogsmeade weekend to catch up with you. Sincerely, Lord and Lady Flint. P.S. Lord and Lady Malfoy will be accompanying us, please pass this information on to Draco.

Marcus snickered as Aurora began fidgeting and folded the letter to pull out the Hogsmeade schedule to check when the first scheduled weekend was. "The first Hogsmeade weekend is right after the first task," she breathes leaning into Marcus' side. "A month from now."

Draco was walking through a dungeon hallway, glad to have some time away from the other Slytherins who kept asking so many annoying questions about how he was related to Aurora. "How am I supposed to explain that Aurora is..." the sound of someone's shoes scuffing on the stones behind him cut him off and he whirled around to see Pansy hurrying after him. "What do you want Parkinson?" he asks crossing his arms over his chest and giving her the patented Malfoy sneer.

"What is your problem, Draco?" she asks giving him a hurt look. "Ever since your cousin came home from America, you haven't been the nicest person to hang out with. Even Crabbe and Goyle are starting to notice that you've changed."

Draco raised one pale blonde eyebrow, "Ever thought that it's how I've always acted and your perspective of me is what's changing?" he asks turning away from her and walking away, effectively dismissing her.

Pansy humphed, stomping her feet at his dismissal and turned back the way she'd come, growling about stupid, spoiled, blond prats.

Harry sat frozen in his alcove after what he'd just heard, wondering if what Parkinson had pointed out was true or if Malfoy was. It hardly made sense that when Aurora appeared his and Draco's feud ended, hell, it began to seem like it had never existed. Looking over to where Aurora and Marcus had been sitting about thirty minutes ago when they'd read the letter from Marcus' parents. "This is interesting," he breathes as he begins to pack up all of his finished homework and stuck his head out of the alcove to make sure no one saw him before heading up to the great hall for dinner. He wondered if he could get Malfoy alone to ask him why he hasn't insulted him since the time on the train before he knew Aurora was here. "I wonder if it was all just pretend? Maybe he did it to keep up appearances?"

It was Wednesday morning and Harry was already getting really tired of Ron's attitude towards his other friends in Gryffindor and those from other houses. Not only was Ron behaving appalling towards Luna but he was beginning to act rude towards his fellow Gryffs that were friends with Harry, like Neville. Harry was sitting in the Room of Requirement, staring at the Marauder's Map every few minutes as he worked on his homework, waiting for Luna, Hermione and Neville to get back from the library with books to help them with their homework. He saw it when they ran into the twins, who'd been following Ron all day and Harry had a feeling the were planning a way to prank the living daylights out of him.

Aurora was sitting at the table closest to the door of the library doing her homework and chewing on a sugar quill. While her normal quill moved along the parchment by itself, enchanted to write down what she wanted it to and listened to the scratching of the quills around her. Finishing off her sugar quill, she bent down to dig in her bag for the rest of her candy, cocking her head in confusion when the two chairs across from her were pulled out and two people sat down. Finding her candy, she sat back up and stared at the nearly-identical twin red-heads sitting across from her. "Can I help the two of you?" she asks when they continue to grin at her without saying anything and she was beginning to get a little creeped out.

Their smiles just got wider as the one wearing a green shirt leant back in his chair and the one in the blue shirt crossed his arms on the table, putting his head on top of them. "Fred and George Weasley," they say at the same time, holding out a hand each to shake and Aurora slowly shook their hands, knowing to be weary of the two pranksters. "No need to be so cautious, we only prank those we think deserve it," the one in blue says and Aurora raises an eyebrow, pulling a chocolate bar out of her bag of candy.

"Okay, I'm Aurora Snape and if you do prank me, I'll get you back," she breathes grabbing her quill before it could begin her Charms essay on the same piece of parchment as her Transfiguration one. Putting it at the top of a brand new piece of parchment, she released it so it could begin writing before her attention went back to the twins sitting across from her.

They both nodded, staring for a few more seconds as Aurora opened her chocolate and broke off a piece, offering the rest of the bar to the twins. "We were wondering what kind of Creature you were because we couldn't tell?" the one in green asks and Aurora was about to throw up a Silencio around them when she noticed that they'd already done so.

Aurora leant back in her seat after placing the chocolate bar in the center of the table and watched them for a second as her green and grey eyes swirled in curiosity. "Dragon and Demon," she breathes tapping her fingers against the table. "What are the two of you?"

The twins' eyes had gone cloudy when Aurora had mentioned that she had two Creatures that were Awakened. "Imps," they say at the same time and Aurora nods, tapping her foot. "Don't you have to die to Awaken a Demon Creature Inheritance?"

The great hall was loud during lunch on Thursday as last minute entries were put in the Goblet of Fire and Aurora rolled her eyes, making sure to keep a tight hold on Marcus' hand, even though she knew he didn't want to compete. She noticed her father keeping a close eye on Harry and the Goblet of Fire, like he expected Harry's name to rise out of it, making her nervous. 'There's no way Dumbles would try to make Harry compete in the Tournament,' floated through her thoughts and she shook her head to dislodge those thoughts, clinging to Marcus' arm harder. "Are you okay, Aurora?" he breathes before following her gaze to Harry and then looking back at her. "The old man isn't stupid enough to put Harry's name in the Goblet," he breathes and Aurora looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Nevermind, who am I kidding, it's just the kind of thing he would do."

Aurora hoped that he nervous, fearful feeling in her stomach was just her being suspicious of Dumbledore and his motives where Harry was considered. "I really hope we're both wrong, Marcus," she breathes letting up her grip on his arm and pushing around what little food was left on her plate.

Marcus nodded, "You and me both."

Aurora sat in the great hall after dinner, wanting nothing more than to go back to the dormitories and sleep. She was barely listening to Dumbledore's voice when she heard him say something frightening. "Harry Potter," Dumbledore bellowed for the third and final time as Hermione prodded him to step forward and take the scrap of parchment with his name on it.

"No," Aurora breathes, Draco echoing her as she moved to stand up and Marcus wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her seated.

As the great hall erupted into shouts of how Harry cheated and he wasn't even of age to compete, Luna, Hermione and Aurora looked to each other. 'This is bad,' Hermione mouthed and the other two nodded, the three of them heading towards where they'd seen the champions disappear.

"I'll meet you at the common room later tonight," Aurora says when Marcus kept hold of her hand and Marcus nods, letting her go.

Joining Hermione and Luna outside the room where they could hear Dumbledore and the other adults yelling. Aurora cast a very strong Notice-Me-Not spell over the three of them so they could wait for Harry unseen. "When I find out who stuck his name in that cup, I'm going to skin them alive," Hermione growls angrily tapping her foot and Luna nods in agreement. Aurora was quiet, leaning against the wall, a look of concentration on her face. Hermione was about to ask what she was doing when they could suddenly hear everything being said in the other room.

While listening to the three headmasters argue and Crouch explain that Harry had to compete, the three girls just got angrier. "He's a minor," Luna mutters grinding her teeth, "making him compete, is as good as emancipating him."

Aurora nods, chewing on her lip piercings and putting her hands in her pockets. "The cup makes the contract magically-binding," Hermione growls running a hand through her hair. "Harry loses his magic if he doesn't compete."

Aurora growled at that and leant her head back, staring up at the ceiling. "We need to help him while at the same time try to find out who put his name in the cup," Aurora breathes glancing at the two of them without moving her head.

"It could've been anyone, though," Hermione groans looking down and the other two could see that she was fighting back tears. "People die in this tournament, why would anyone do this?"

Luna placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and Aurora moved closer, putting her finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet. "They're coming out," she breathes right before the door opened and all three held their breath as all of the adults walked out.

Moody's magic eye stopped moving, zeroing in on where they were standing and Aurora glared, hoping he wouldn't say anything. A small smirk appeared on his lopsided mouth before he turned his attention away from them and continued walking behind Albus. The champions left at a slower pace than the adults, all of them with looks of concentration on their faces until Harry.

Harry walked out of the room with a terror-filled look on his face and Aurora canceled the Notice-Me-Not spell as she moved, wrapping her arms around him at the same time Hermione and Luna did. "It'll be okay, Harry," Luna breathes and Harry whimpers, hunching in on himself like he wanted to disappear.

When tears began falling, Aurora detached from the hug, casting another Notice-Me-Not spell on the four of them and floating the still-hugging group up to the seventh floor. After summoning the Room of Requirement, she opened the door and floated them through before following, closing the door behind her. Setting them down on the couch, she canceled the spell and leant against the back of the couch, thinking. "Someone is planning something with this," she growls playing with Harry's hair, "and I'm going to find out who."

Harry lifted his head so Aurora's hand was now on his cheek. "So, are you ever going to tell me how you knew me before we met?" he asks and her face went blank. "And don't try to tell me that you're just a fan of the Boy-Who-Lived. You care way too much for that to be your reason."

Aurora eyed her cousin, wondering how she could've missed how truly smart he was and moved out from behind the couch, sitting on the one across from them. Pulling out her wand, she gripped tight and looked at them. "I swear on my magic that what I am about to tell Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger and Luna Lovegood is the absolute truth, so mote it be," she swears and the room flashed silver and green with her magic. "First off, Harry, you're my cousin, my other father is Sirius Black and, before you ask, he doesn't remember, he's been Obliviated." Harry looked pissed off, Hermione looked shocked and Luna's dreamy look was back full force. "A couple of months before my third birthday, I was kidnapped by Dumbledore and given to a Squib couple from America. I was able to talk my adoptive parents into letting me get emancipated, I was on a plane to London the next day and transferred to Hogwarts."

Harry looked like he wanted to ask something so she paused, looking at him expectantly. "Cousin?" he breathes staring at her. "Don't you call Draco, cousin, as well?"

"Uh," she starts before stopping and thinking about how she could explain. "Draco's mother is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Sirius' cousin. You're grandmother is Dorea Potter nee Black, Sirius' aunt."

Harry nodded, gaze distant as he thought over what she'd just said before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Two fathers?" he asks and the girls burst out laughing.

"Some Wizards are able to bear children, Harry," Hermione giggles and Harry raised his eyebrows, not even bothering to comment.

Instead turning to Aurora with a questioning look. "Snape or Sirius?"

Aurora raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her stomach and snickered, "Sure you could handle the answer to that question?" He nodded an affirmative and Aurora sighed. "Snape."

"Which is why someone was able to Obliviate the memory of Sirius' relationship with Snape and you away and it actually working, Obliviates will work on Bearers for a small amount of time but, eventually, will wear off," Luna says and Aurora nodded.

"Wouldn't that mean that Dumbledore is the one who Obliviated Sirius?" Hermione questions leaning back into her cushion.

Aurora shrugged, leaning her head back and staring up at the ceiling. "All I know is what Daddy told me," she breathes playing with the one necklace she never took off. "We went to see Sirius one day and he didn't remember anything to do with us, like nothing had changed between them since their school days."

Harry looked downright murderous once Aurora finished that sentence and Luna's eyes cleared when they landed on the necklace she kept playing with. "What's that?" she asks motioning towards Aurora's neck.

At her question, Aurora immediately stopped playing with it and let it fall from her fingers to disappear beneath her shirt. "Now I'm curious," Harry breathes leaning forward and Hermione cocked her head to the side in silent question.

"I..." Aurora starts looking away from them, "I've never taken it off, not since he gave it to me."

Harry stood, walking over to sit next to her and lightly grasped the chain between two fingers, moving it so the charm sat on his palm. "I've seen this crest before," he breathes, "when I went searching for information on Sirius last year."

"The Black family crest," Aurora explains turning the charm over in his palm.

Harry stared at the engraving for about a minute before looking her in the eye. "To A. J. With much love, Papa," he reads aloud, running a finger over the words before letting go of it. Looking over to Hermione, Harry had a look of determination on his face. "How do you undo an Obliviate?"

Her eyes become glassy as she immerses herself in her thoughts, trying to see if she had an answer to his question. "A Mind Healer would be able to do it," Luna says watching as Hermione slipped farther into her mind to search for something a wanted criminal could do instead.

Aurora was quite used to the smart Witch disappearing inside her own head when she thought too hard. "I don't think that would work," Harry mutters, sarcasm thick in his voice. "He's kind of a wanted felon."

Luna snickers as tea for four appeared on the coffee table between them. "Just throwing that out there while the Library was going through her thoughts," she snickers looking over the cups on the tea tray to find hers. "Mmm, honey and hibiscus."

Aurora shook her head, looking over the tray before finding her lavender and chamomile. Hermione jerked as she returned to herself and took her cup off the empty tea tray, taking a quick sip. "Aurora can we borrow that necklace?" she asks and Aurora's reaction was instantaneous, hand going up to clamp around the charm as she shook her head. "Please? Seeing it could cause the Obliviate to break."

All three of them were looking at her like she grew a second head. "How?" Harry asks patting Aurora's knee to keep her calm. "She may cooperate if you were to explain."

Aurora looked at him through the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow. "The caster could have dismissed the necklace because it's a Black family crest and wouldn't have caught it's significance," Hermione says watching Aurora like you would a wounded animal, taking another sip of her tea. "The necklace's significance would still be there but without the memory of giving it to her as he doesn't remember who she is. Using the necklace to break through the Obliviate is the only real way to do it without going to a Mind Healer, which Sirius can't do for obvious reasons."

Aurora had calmed with her explanation and wasn't clutching at the necklace anymore. "It's the only way?" she asks looking down at the necklace before giving Hermione the puppy dog eyes from beneath her lashes.

"The only way that won't get him sent back to Azkaban," Hermione mutters giving her a mock glare to counteract Aurora's puppy dog eyes.

Reaching back, Aurora undid the clasp of the necklace before handing it to Harry. "I'll send this in the letter I'm writing tonight," he breathes running a reassuring hand through her hair. "You'll have it back soon." She looked down at the chain hanging from his fist and nodded.

Luna stood from her seat and set her empty teacup back on the tray, giving the other three a dreamy smile. "I think it's time we headed off to bed," she yawns stretching before hugging Hermione, Harry and Aurora, walking towards the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Luna," the other three chorus as Aurora stood, hugging Harry and Hermione before following. "Don't stay up too much later," she says as she leaves the room and the two of them laugh, waving her out of the room.

Aurora headed down to the dungeons under a very strong Notice-Me-Not and knocked at her father's portrait, hoping he was still awake. The door opened and Snape stared at the spot where she was occupying before moving to close the door. "Really dad?" she snickers and his eyes widen as he moves out of the way so she could walk into his room.

She released the spell once he had the door closed and her head jerked towards the couch when she heard an unfamiliar male chuckle. "Not worried about getting detention, little Aurora?" the man sitting on the couch questions and she raised an eyebrow, looking towards her father. "Didn't know Azkaban changed me that much."

Aurora took a better look at him, trying to find something she was familiar with in his face. "She only met you twice, Barty," Snape laughs retaking his seat in his chair.

"Right," the man, Barty, chuckles and Aurora frowned. "So, did you manage to calm down our little champion?" Aurora's eyes narrowed on him, immediately suspicious now that he'd mentioned Harry. "Calm, I mean Harry no harm, I'm pretty sure an angry snake would try to eat me if I did."

Aurora froze at the snake comment for a second before she snickered. "Would this snake happen to be very human and Harry's mate?" she giggles and both men look at her in surprise. "Harry was projecting his thoughts a little loud the first morning after we arrived and I caught a look inside his head on accident, he's having some very confusing dreams."

Snape raised an eyebrow, looking at his daughter and Barty snickered. "What do you mean when you say confusing?" Snape asks leaning forward in his chair and Aurora opened her book bag to dig out her sketchbook, flipping it to the drawing from the other day, handing it to her father. "Yeah, that's pretty confusing. The 'Voldemort' dream has to be coming from an outside source. The other one can be explained as early mate dreams."

Barty moved so he was standing behind Snape to look at the drawing over his shoulder and snickered. "Riddle is probably going to growl at you for drawing the left scene," he says and Aurora shrugs.

"I can't control what I draw when I zone out," she murmurs low enough that she hopes they can't hear her. "He's probably going to kill whoever is sending Harry those nightmares."

"Most likely," Barty says scanning the page again before snickering. "You should probably avoid zoning out around your cousin from now on, catching images of his mate dreams is creepy."

Aurora gave him a 'duh' look, narrowing her eyes at him and he raised his hands up in surrender. "I make sure he's not anywhere near me when I draw now," she growls crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, okay, I don't want you to sic Flint on me," he snickers causing her to growl louder.

Reaching up to run her finger over her necklace, she remembered it wasn't there and dropped her hand back to her waist, catching her father's attention. "Aurora, where's your necklace?" he asks and she looks at him.

"In my jewelry box," she answers reflexively, "the clasp broke so I put it in there to get a replacement clasp as soon as I can."

Snape nodded and Barty stared at her, raising an eyebrow in question. "What necklace?" he asks and Snape glances at him.

"A gift from my other father," Aurora breathes fingering the chain on her pants. She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand and stretched. "I'm going to head to the dorm so I can go to sleep, see you in the morning, daddy, Professor Moody."

Both men were gaping at her as she left the room and as soon as she was far enough away from them, she began too giggle hysterically. Upon reaching the Slytherin portrait, she giggled the password and walked into the common room, still laughing. "Gods, could you be more obnoxious?" Parkinson says glaring at her and Aurora cocked her head in her direction. "You sound like a bloody hyena."

Aurora snickered when everyone around Pansy moved away, not wanting to be anywhere near her if something happened. "And you look like a small dog someone's kicked the face in on," Aurora growls, baring her teeth in annoyance. "I suggest you shut up and leave me be, because I'm not in the mood to put you in your place nicely." Pansy shrieked, standing up and was moving to grab her wand when Aurora suddenly had hers out and pointed. "Go ahead." Pansy froze before putting her empty hands out on either side of her, sitting back down in her seat. Aurora smirks, "I believe that demotes you to small, annoying lapdog." Sliding her wand back into its sheath, she continues through the common room to where Marcus and Draco are sitting, taking the seat between them on the couch.

Marcus was trying hard not to laugh and Draco was snickering behind his hand, hiding it as a series of coughs. "So, how is Harry taking this disastrous turn of events?" Draco asks and Aurora shrugged, leaning into Marcus as she yawned behind her hand.

"He cried for a little, made me tell him everything and is sending my necklace to my other father to see if it can help him break through the Obliviate," she answers wrapping a curl around her finger.

Draco snickers, leaning back on the couch. "If that works, your last name will change back to Black and everyone in our house will be crawling over themselves to make you happy," he murmurs casting a spell to make sure he wasn't overheard. "Not to mention, Severus would be ten times happier knowing Sirius could remember him again."

"That reminds me," she says before yawning again, "if daddy asks where my necklace is, it's broken and in my jewelry box."

They both laughed and Marcus leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Go ahead and go to sleep," he breathes in her ear and she nods, kissing the tip of his nose before standing up, heading for the girl's dorms.

"Night, Marcus," she says over her shoulder. "Goodnight, Draco."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

**Friday Morning**

Sirius stared at the necklace sitting in the palm of his hand and felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes. "I pushed my family away," he whispers brokenly, leaning up against the wall behind him and staring at the dingy walls of the Shrieking Shack surrounding him. The memory revolving around who Obliviated him and why was what caused the tears to turn to rage. "Bloody, old bastard." Looking down at the necklace in his hand, he clenched his fist around it and turned his attention back to Harry's letter.

He was furious that someone would deliberately put a child in the kind of situation that being in the Triwizard Tournament was and read through the letter again. _I found this necklace in the great hall and recognized the crest as belonging to the Black family, I'm sending it to you hoping that I you might know who it belongs to_. Taking a deep, calming breath, he opened his fist and stared down at the necklace before putting it around his neck. "I think it's time to visit my mate." As he spoke, he started changing his shape into that of a black dog and loped out of the dilapidated house, a big, happy dog smile on his face and the necklace settling against his fur.

===================POV=Change=====================

**Later the same day; Hogwarts**

Aurora was studying in the library with Marcus, Draco, Luna, Harry and Hermione, all of whom are starting to get along. Ron wasn't talking to either Harry or Hermione now, angry that he was spending time with the Snakes. Aurora began to notice that every now and then, Harry would glance away from whatever book he was taking notes from to look at something she couldn't see. Catching his attention, she mouthed, _'What're you doing?'_

He moved his books out of the way to show her a map of the school and her brows furrowed when she realized that it was moving. Looking up at him in confusion, he smiled and mouthed, _'I'll explain later.'_ Aurora nodded as she went back to her studying before Hermione could yell at her for not doing so, even Marcus wouldn't argue with her when it came to his work for his Apprenticeship with Professor Sinistra.

They were all quiet for a few minutes and Harry was starting to get bored of pouring over information for class. "Maybe we should help Harry study for the tasks now?" Hermione suggests as if sensing Harry was starting to become bored.

"We don't know what they're going to do, though," Luna says as she continued reading the Charms textbook she'd picked up earlier.

Aurora shut her History of Magic book and sighed, stretching over the back of the chair to pop her back. "Go with what we do know," she breathes running a hand through her hair, "it's a dangerous tournament so best be prepared for anything that matches that description."

Draco snorted, staring up at the ceiling and Aurora rolled her eyes at him. "She's got a point," Hermione murmurs pulling out her wand and waving everyone's books into a stack at the end of the table. "Each of us will get a pile of books on the most dangerous things we can think of and bring them back to the table, agreed?"

They all nodded, disappearing into the shelves in different directions, all except Aurora and Marcus who walked along the shelves together, hands-in-hand. Aurora looked around the magical creatures section, picking up _Dangerous Magical Creatures and How to Protect or Defend Yourself Against Them_, and handing it to Marcus for him to hold while she kept looking through the shelves. "How about this one, Rora?" Marcus asks and Aurora glanced back to examine the book he was holding. "It's in Parseltongue, I think?"

Looking over the front, Aurora nodded and went back to looking through the book shelves for anything else she could find. She found three more creature books that she thought would be helpful before floating herself and Marcus up to the seventh year section where they looked through the dangerous spells section. "You have a pass to the Restricted Section, right?" she asks Marcus over her shoulder and he nods, raising an eyebrow at her. "Do you mind getting some books out of there?"

"Hmm," he breathes moving closer to her and leaning down, putting the stack of books in one hand so he could wrap an arm around her waist. "Of course." He kissed her on the lips before walking off to set her books on the table, disappearing towards the Restricted Section.

Aurora was left blushing up in the seventh year section of the library and she took a deep, calming breath before returning to looking through the shelves. "Technically," a male voice says off to her left, "you're not supposed to be up here without him." Aurora glanced over in that direction and rolled her eyes when she saw Cedric Diggory sitting in an alcove with an open book sitting on his leg. "If Madame Pince sees you tell her you're up here with me, it'll keep you out of trouble while you help Harry." She stared at him for a second, an eyebrow raised in question and he cocks his head to the side as his eyes flashed golden with no white or pupil. "He's so much younger than the rest of us that I don't mind him getting help so he's prepared when we do know what we're facing."

He stood, closing his book and putting it under his arm before walking farther into the section. "Thank you, Cedric, not many people understand."

Cedric looked over his shoulder at him. "You're helping him out of a need to protect your family, Sinclair and he doesn't deserve what's been done to him," he says and Aurora froze when he used that name, "so protect him until he can protect himself."

He was suddenly gone and, in his wake, stood a very confused Aurora. No one but the Squibs who'd adopted her knew that she was Lady to the Sinclair family and the goblins at the Gringott's in London. Looking down at the ring on her finger that only she could see, she wondered why he'd used Sinclair when he'd been talking about Harry. As if summoned by the question, a memory of Aunt Lily flashed through her mind and she pulled out a book titled _Dangerous Illusion, Memory and Compulsion Spells_. "But that's impossible, Aunt Lily was Mugglebo..." she stopped short as what Ragnok, the head goblin at Gringott's, said went through her head. _'The Sinclair Witches almost always had red hair and green eyes, as well as being magically strong.'_ Leafing through the pages of the book she was holding,she thought about what she'd just been thinking. Grabbing a few more books on dangerous spells, she went back to their table and set them on the stack already there, writing a note for them before leaving the library.

===================POV=Change======================

Hermione arrived back at the table with an armful of books and saw a stack of really interesting one's with a note from Aurora stuck to the top. _Thoughy of something interesting, going to Gringott's to check something and tell Marcus not to worry. Ciao, Aurora_. Hermione shook her head and set down her stack of books, looking through a few of Aurora's choices. She stared at the one in a language she couldn't read and raised an eyebrow before the squiggles on the cover began forming words. _Parseltongue: A Guide to Speaking to Snakes and Other Reptilian Magical Creatures_. Hermione stared at the book for a second before it fell to the table with a loud thump. "How could I read that?" she breathes before shaking her head and placing the book back on Aurora's stack. "I will figure that out later, I have to help Harry now.'

===================POV=Change======================

Snape was down in his Potions lab when he felt the protection spell on his quarters being tripped and put a stasis charm on the potions he was working on. "Damn children," he growls as he walked out of the lab and heading to his rooms. When he arrived the protection spell was gone and both doors were closed. "The hell?"

Walking inside, he heard the sounds of the shower in his bathroom and narrowed his eyes, wondering why someone would break into his quarters to shower. All was revealed when the water shut off and Sirius stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Severus, I..." he begins running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it and, if it helps I can explain what happened."

Severus stared at him, mouth agape until he saw the necklace hanging around Sirius' neck and moved forward, piecing together what their daughter must've done. "You know, all this time and this is the first time she's ever taken it off," he breathes and Sirius wrapped his fingers around the necklace. "She must've believed it would help." Severus summoned an extra set of clothes from his closet and handed them to Sirius. "Get dressed, then you can explain who Obliviated you and why."

===================POV=Change======================

Aurora was shown to the head goblin's office at Gringott's and bowed her head in greeting before taking the seat he offered with a wave of his hand. "What can I help you with today, Lady Sinclair?" Ragnok asks and Aurora leant back in her seat.

"How unlikely is it that Lily Evans was a Sinclair?" she asks and the goblin smiles, revealing a mouthful of pointy teeth.

He moved around some folders on his desk and cleared his throat, leaning forward a little. "Did you know that it used to be commonplace for Muggleborns to get Heritage tests after they got their school letters after their eleventh birthday?" he asks and Aurora shook her head sitting up straight. "Yes, too many Squibs disappear into the Muggle world that when their Magical blood awakened in their descendants it was hard to keep track of the bloodline they came from without the test. About seventy years ago, the Ministry stopped the funding for Heritage tests on Muggleborns or any Wizarding child coming from the Muggle world. So, it could be quite possible, which, thanks to your emancipated state, would give you guardianship over young Lord Potter. Seeing as your father is a wanted fugitive and can't take guardianship it would be in the boy's best interest that he have someone who knows the Magical world watching over him."

Aurora had a sickening, sinking feeling and stared at the painting over the goblin's shoulder for a second. "Who has guardianship over him right now?" she asks and the goblin frowned, baring his teeth.

"His Magical Guardian, at the moment, is Albus Dumbledore, and he has the boy living with his mother's Muggle sister and her family." the goblin growls black eyes glowing angrily.

Taking in the goblin's reaction, there had to be something bad going on because goblins normally didn't care for Wizards much. "Why do I get the feeling there's more to this story?" she asks and the goblin growled. "Would Lily and Harry have shown up on the Sinclair tapestry in the family vault?" Ragnok nodded and she stood up, walking towards the door. "Can you explain your anger while we check?"

Ragnok stood, pushing open his office door and leading the way back to Gringott's main hall. They walked to the cart area and the goblin turned to her. "If you would wait here a moment, I'll be right back with the information I need to answer your questions," he says and she nods, leaning back against the wall to watch him walk swiftly towards the closest desk to the main door.

Looking away from him, Aurora glanced around the building and sighed, rubbing the side of her face. "You're not thinking of casing the place, are you?" a deep, male voice asks and Aurora looked up from the floor, raising her eyebrow at the tall, lanky red-head leaning against the wall across from her.

"No, I'm waiting for Ragnok to take me down to my vault," she answers giving him a small, pleasant smile.

His eyes widened, "You get an escort from the boss, you must be really important," he breathes and she shrugs. "Bill Weasley."

She took his extended hand and shook it, shivering at the tingle that shot up her arm, "Lady Sinclair, nice to meet a pleasant Weasley." He raised an eyebrow at that and she snickers. "I go to school with a Ron Weasley and he's not very pleasant."

"He's my youngest brother," he says and she opened her mouth to apologize but he waved it off. "And you're right, he isn't a pleasant person, my parents spoil him and my sister."

"Still, I should apologize," she says, "he's your brother."

Bill was about to say something when Ragnok arrived, carrying a folder about as thick as Aurora's tiny wrist. "Don't bother asking her out, William, Lady Sinclair is betrothed," he says motioning for Aurora to get into a cart.

"Sorry, Bill," she says hopping into the back of a cart and sitting down so Ragnok could sit next to her.

Ragnok looked at the goblin sitting in the front. "Sinclair family vault," he clips out and the goblin nods pulling the lever to get the cart moving. The ride down to the vault was silent, can't really talk with the wind rushing past and roaring in your ears. When the cart came to a screeching halt, Aurora had to close her eyes to stop the whirling of her vision and slowly stood, stepping out of the cart. "You alright?" the old goblin asks with a small hint of amusement in his voice.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded before walking towards the huge vault door, eyes searching the shadows for the vault guardian. A pair of huge, red eyes opened off to the left of the vault and Aurora stopped, turning her head towards them. "Come here, Xaddus," she says holding her hand out to the creature hiding in the shadows. A giant, tiger-striped lion leapt over to land a few feet from her, sitting with its head cocked at her. "Who's such a good guardian?" The cat did the feline-equivalent of raising an eyebrow before taking the last few steps to her. Xaddus bumped his head against her shoulder before returning to his area off to the left of the vault door.

"Only Sinclair's can treat a Fey Lion like a great big pussy-cat and not have it try to eat them," the smaller goblin grumbles and Ragnok glared at him, a silent warning for him to stay quiet.

Aurora snickered as she walked to the vault, placing the tips of the fingers of her right hand on the grooves in the door and barely flinched as she felt the pricks in each finger. There was the sound of grinding gears and a loud click before the door swung inward. Stepping into the dark vault caused the torches along the walls and the giant chandelier in the center of the gigantic room to light. Ragnok follows her into the vault, motioning for the smaller goblin to wait with the cart.

Making their way to the back of the vault, where the huge family tapestry was hung, Ragnok opened the folder he was holding. "Do you know that we record the health of every Witch and Wizard that walks through the front door?" he asks and Aurora raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "We do so to make sure that our people are not in physical or emotional distress and to make sure they are not under the Imperius Curse." He paused, looking over the papers he was holding to look at Aurora.

They came to a stop in front of the tapestry, Aurora scanning to see if she could find Harry and Lily. "This is relevant to Harry?" she asks and Ragnok nodded, though it went unnoticed by Aurora as she pushed a chest out of the way so she could see the bottom right half of the tapestry.

"Yes, the recordings we get from him at the beginning of each school year worry us greatly," he says and Aurora makes a triumphant noise as she finds both their names clear across the tapestry from hers and her father's. His words must've registered as she straightened up to look at him, green and grey eyes starting to glow a bit. "When we took the findings to Dumbledore, he waved us away saying that the Potter boy was a trouble child at home and got into fights."

"His recordings show something worse than fights, don't they?" she growls and Ragnok nods, dark eyes glinting angrily. "What could be so bad that it has the goblin king so concerned?" Ragnok held the folder out to her and she took it. "How've you been contacting Dumbledore?"

"We've sent multiple letters and when they returned unopened, we began requesting his presence here," Ragnok grinds out between bared teeth. "He'll listen for all of ten minutes through the report, smiling like we're making it all up before giving us the 'He's a trouble child' speech."

The big goblin watched the Witch's face as she read through the entire folder. She gave no outward sign that she was affected by what was on those pages but the goblin could feel the rise in the magic levels coming from her. "Ragnok, do you have copies of these?" she whispers and that tone scared him more than if she had exploded. When he nodded, the folder in her hands burst into flames and she roared, the power that had been gathering released, ripping through the room as her control snapped. "That sick, son of a bitch," she growls through clenched fangs as a pair of silver horns curled back from her forehead like a ram's and coming to points on either side of her face. Lightning flashed inside the vault and Ragnok had a feeling that outside Gringott's was probably worse. Thunder boomed from above and she could hear the building above them shiver with the wind. "Damn them," she growls and Ragnok stared at her from the other side of the room, where he'd moved to before her power had exploded outward.

A wave of fear hit her and she reigned in her power a little, feeling for where the fear was from. Every Creature inside Gringott's was scared of what she was doing, what her anger was causing to happen and she stopped it, shoving her magic and anger down as far as she could. "I'm sorry," she gasps dropping down to her hands and knees as she takes deep, calming breaths. "I'm so, so sorry."

Ragnok felt the fear from the other creatures inside Gringott's calm as the overwhelming anger dissipated. "Are you okay now, Aurora?" he asks taking a small step in her direction.

When she nods, he walks over to her, holding out a grizzled hand to help her stand and was surprised when she actually accepted his help. "Can you make an appointment for Harry and me tomorrow?" she asks as the green in her eyes swirled madly with the silver glowing brightly.

Ragnok nodded, flinching when her fingers spasmed around his, her dragon/demon strength not fully under control yet. "You should stop somewhere to calm down before getting back to the school," he suggests and she nodded before standing up straighter, pulling her hand from the goblin's.

"Harry and I will be here tomorrow at one just after class gets out," she breathes before leaving in a flash of blinding light. Ragnok shook his head, wondering if he could make a vault demon-proof before walking out and waving his hand for the door to close behind him.

===================POV=Change======================

Severus and Sirius sat across from each other in the living area of Severus' quarters, Sirius looking around before Severus coughed, bringing his attention to him. "You were going to tell me who Obliviated you and why," he murmurs and Sirius dropped his gaze to the floor for a few seconds before looking back up at Severus.

"I think the who of that question would be quite obvious, Sev," Sirius breathes as the gaunt-looking glamour he was wearing wore off and he looked more like an older version of himself from before Azkaban. He played with the charm on his daughter's necklace which was still around his neck as he stared across the coffee table at his mate.

Severus' dark eyes narrowed as his blank mask slipped, an angry snarl curling up the corners of his mouth. "Dumbledore?" he asks and Sirius nodded as he leant back on the couch.

Sirius looked around the room again, a small frown marring his features before his eyes stopped on the portrait of Severus, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Selena and Sebastian Flint, two small children and a baby. The little girl he recognized as his and Sev's daughter, Aurora, and he could only guess that the other two were the Flint boy and Narcissa's son. "He had this great master plan and none of us were following it, found our true mates and had children strong enough to bring back the Creature bloodlines and that was the real problem he had," he breathes looking back at Severus. "The more children with Creature Inheritances, the angrier he got but when Lily and James broke through the Compulsions placed on them and realized that Regulus was their third, it drove him seriously off the deep end. He Obliviated me after I overheard him muttering to himself about placing blocks on children at Hogwarts so they wouldn't follow in their parents' footsteps. He was very fixated on Harry, Aurora and the Longbottom boy, something about them and their mates changing our world for the better. Oh, and he wants Harry and his mate to kill each other."

===================POV=Change======================

**Middle of a forest somewhere between Hogwarts and London**

Aurora landed in the middle of what looked like a forest and let the angry magic inside her out. Dark clouds immediately swirled overhead and as lightning flashed and thunder boomed above her, she felt free to rage at the pain Harry had endured. When the rain started, she looked up at the sky, watching as lightning arced across the sky and wrapped her arms around herself. Closing her eyes, she let the rain fall on her face as she slowly calmed down.

The scent of wood smoke and something cold filled the air as a twig snapped behind her. Aurora felt Marcus' power reach out to comfort her as he knelt down behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I felt it when you lost control in London and was flying that way when this storm caught my attention," he says as his ice-white wings wrapped around them. He nudged her jaw with his nose before sitting back on his heels and pulling her onto his lap. "Tell me what's wrong, please?"

Aurora sniffed, now that the rage was gone there was nothing left but a sad, empty feeling and she turned in Marcus' arms. "Good news or bad news?" she breathes laying her forehead on his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hmm," he breathes running a hand through her hair. "Good news."

Aurora hums, lifting her head to look up at him and giving him a small smile. "Aunt Lily and Harry are Sinclair's," she says and Marcus raised an eyebrow before snickering.

"As Lady Sinclair you're allowed to assume guardianship of him," he chuckles petting Aurora's hair and nuzzling against the side of her neck. "I can tell that you're thinking about it and that it has something to do with your bad news."

"I'm going to ask him first," she says running her hand through his hair. "The bad news is I have even more reasons to rip Dumbledore's head off, along with punishing a few Muggles."

As her thoughts turned dark again the sky rumbled and Marcus shivered, tightening his arms around her. "Come on, you'll feel better once you've told someone," he breathes and lightning flashed as the silver in her eyes began to glow again.

Aurora stared at him as tears started leaking from the corners of her eyes and Marcus froze. Even when they were children, it took a lot to make Aurora cry so Marcus knew this had to be bad. It started raining again, this time it was more of a slow drizzle and Marcus began drawing soothing circles on her back. "The Muggles, the one's Harry lives with, they abuse him," she whimpers as her nails dig into his shoulders and he growls. In the Wizarding world abuse was against the law and, in the rare case it did happen, the abuser was punished severely, prison was the least of their worries. "That's not even the worst part, Marcus."

She didn't elaborate on that point so he pulled her away from his chest to stare into her face. "What could possibly be wor..." he froze at the amount of pain and anger that was still swirling in her eyes. "Rape?" he growls. "One of the Muggles raped him?" Aurora shivered as the temperature around them dropped and nodded. "Dumbledore knew?"

"The goblins sure think so," she breathes and Marcus growls. "Me and Harry are supposed to meet with them tomorrow after class."

===================POV=Change======================

Harry was sleeping on a pile of pillows in the corner of the Room of Requirement, a deep red flush covering his cheeks and began creeping slowly down his neck. Suddenly the room changed and Harry was lying on black, silk sheets with a green comforter pulled up to his neck as he rolled into a ball on his side, disappearing completely under the blanket. _'Pretty, little mate,'_ a voice breathes from beside him and he opened his eyes, pulling the green comforter down enough to see Tom lying next to him atop the blanket. _'Hopefully you're done with classes already?'_ Nodding, Harry stared at Tom who had a lot more clothes on than any other time he'd dreamt of him and Tom smiled. _'It's the middle of the day, I have better things to do than lay in bed all day in my pajamas.'_

Blushing, Harry pulled the blanket over his head and rolled into a tighter ball, glad that this was a dream and he still wore his glamours. He never wanted Tom to see what the glamours hid and peeked over the top of the blanket to see that Tom was still looking at him. _'Why do I keep dreaming about you?'_ he asks and Tom smirked as the tiniest bit of red bled into the blue of his eyes, concentrated around the pupil.

_'Mate dreams,' _he answers as if that explained everything and Harry stared at him in confusion, straightening out to lay his head on the pillows on the bed. _'It normally means that you have Creature blood, whether it Awakens or not is dependent on how powerful you are. Mate dreams happen when your Creature side has a predetermined mate and is trying to help you find them before your Creature Awakens on your fifteenth birthday.'_

Harry's blush came back full-force, his ears and neck turning red, as well. _'But my birthday isn't for another ten months,'_ he breathes pulling the blanket back over his head. _'Why am I having them now?'_

Tom chuckled, trying to pull the blanket down so he could see Harry's face and being unsuccessful because Harry kept a death grip on it, keeping it over his head. _'Try having them while knowing your mate hasn't even been born yet,' _ he snickers and Harry pushed the blanket down so he could see him.

_'Am I supposed to apologize fore that?' _he asks and Tom shook his head, leaning down to kiss Harry's forehead.

_'I have to get back to work, I'll see you tonight.'_

Harry jerked awake, glaring up at the ceiling before rolling onto his side, wondering where the blanket covering him had come from. "You awake now, Sleepy head?" a breathy voice asks and Harry sits up, looking in the direction the voice was coming from.

Luna was sitting in the big, puffy chair that made her look even smaller than she normally did and was working on her homework. "How long have you been there, Luna?" he asks and she gives him a small smile.

"About five minutes," she answers adding a couple more lines to whatever she was working on. "Daddy sent me this week's edition of the Quibbler, do you want to read it?" Harry nodded, getting up from the pile of pillows and moving to sit on the couch beside her chair, pulling his homework from his bag. She handed him the magazine and he put his homework on the coffee table before taking it and leaning back in the couch. "You're gong to need these to read it." Taking the glasses with dark blue lenses she was holding out to him, he put them on and began to read.

===================POV=Change======================

**Room of Requirement; an hour later**

Aurora sat on a couch, sandwiched between Marcus and Draco as everyone poured over the books they'd gotten from the library. "Harry would you like to go to Diagon Alley with me tomorrow after class?" Aurora asks and Harry looked up from the book written in Parseltongue.

"What for?" he asks and she cocks her head to the side.

She shrugs, turning the page of the book she was reading. "I have an appointment at Gringott's and then I was going to go clothes shopping, Hermione and Luna can come, too," she says and Luna starts bouncing in her seat.

"Are we even allowed to leave the grounds?" Hermione asks and Aurora shrugs. "How do you plan on sneaking us out?" Draco gaped at Hermione willingly breaking the rules and she snickered, glancing at Luna and then to Harry. "I'm not getting in between them and shopping, and I have something to figure out that Gringott's just might be the answer to."

"We'll have to meet here and I'll have to transport you one at a time," Aurora says in answer to Hermione's question. "Marcus will be going also but he can transport himself."

Harry looked between Hermione and Luna before nodding. "I forgot to buy dress robes anyway," he breathes and the girls hug him before everyone went back to studying.

Later on, when everybody began to yawn, Aurora stood up and gathered everyone's books into one pile, stashing them in a wardrobe at the back of the room. "Time for bed," she says helping the girls stand and waking Harry who'd dozed off a few minutes back. Draco was the first to leave the room, waving sleepily over his shoulder, followed by Luna, Hermione and Harry, leaving Marcus and Aurora to straighten up the room.

Once they were done Marcus pulled Aurora into a hug, placing kisses on her forehead and along her jaw before she turned her head, catching his lips with hers. They stayed like that for several long moments before pulling apart to breathe. "Let's go before we're late for curfew," he says grabbing her hand to pull her out of the room.

They were just reaching the dungeons when the great clock chimed, signaling the beginning of curfew and they both groaned, hoping Snape hadn't started his rounds. Marcus was just pulling open the portrait when they both heard the swish of his robes coming down the hall towards them and they rushed into the common room, portrait slamming closed behind them. They were just getting settled onto an empty couch, Aurora cuddled into Marcus' side, when the portrait opened and Snape walked in.

Catching sight of them, he glided through the common room and Aurora stood as he stopped in front of them. "I took the liberty of getting the clasp replaced on your necklace," he says holding it out to her and she holds her hand out.

"Thank you, dad," she breathes as he dropped it into her open palm.

"You're father would've liked if you had never had to take it off but he's glad you did," he breathes low enough only she heard him and her eyes widened a small bit before she nodded. "Can you and Marcus join me for breakfast in my rooms tomorrow?"

Marcus stood and took the necklace from Aurora, putting it back on her. "Of course, dad," she breathes playing with the charm as Marcus closed the clasp, moving her hair back into place.

He nods, "I'll see you in the morning then." After speaking, he left the common room and Marcus sat back down, pulling Aurora down onto his lap.

Marcus' friends, Adrian and Hugh, came to sit with them, causing Aurora to snicker as they started picking on each other. "Glad we can amuse you," Hugh says sarcastically and Adrian whacks him upside the head as Marcus frowns at him.

Aurora snickered, "It's nice to see such a playful couple." Hugh's eyes widened and Adrian chuckled, leaning over to whisper something in Hugh's ear.

"Not many people notice," Adrian snickers scooting a little farther away from Hugh, thinking that's how Aurora noticed.

Marcus hummed, pulling Aurora into his lap and wrapping his arms around her, running his nose up and down the side of her neck. "Where'd you disappear to in such a hurry, anyway?" Hugh asks looking at Marcus with a raised eyebrow.

Marcus shrugged as Aurora settled in his arms and started tapping at his wrist as she got lost in her thoughts. "Was late to something I completely forgot about," he breathes and the two on the opposite couch nodded, looking at Aurora for a second before back to Marcus. "Maybe." Adrian nods, going back to picking on Hugh and Marcus took a small peek at what Aurora was thinking about. "It'll be alright," he breathes in her ear and she lays her head back on his shoulder, glancing up at him. "He might freak out a little, especially if Dumbledore has taught him absolutely nothing to do with our world."

Aurora nodded, turning so she was sitting sideways in his lap and curled up, pressing her face against his neck. "I'm staying with you tonight, I think I'm a little too unstable to be by myself," she breathes and he purrs, softly, his dragon delighted at not having to leave her alone while her emotions were still all over the place. "Thank you."

Marcus tightened his hold on her, closing his eyes and laid his head atop hers. "It's not like I mind and I'm only expecting a cuddle session after what happened earlier today," he breathes and she giggles patting his hand.

"I love you, Marky," she murmurs squirming to get comfortable, freezing when he stopped breathing and realized what she'd just said.

Marcus took a deep breath before kissing her cheek. "I love you, too, Rora," he breathes and she yawns, settling a little more comfortably in his arms. "Let's go ahead and go lay down." She tightened her hold on him as he stood, even knowing he wouldn't drop her and he chuckled as he headed towards his room.

"Goodnight, you two," Adrian and Hugh say, chuckling, together and Aurora waved to them both over Marcus' shoulder as he flipped them off over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry for the wait and thanks to all the readers and reviewers. I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four

Aurora was sitting in the Room of Requirement during her free period right before classes ended and thought about the conversation she'd had with her fathers at breakfast. Dumbledore wanted Harry and Riddle to kill each other, thus destroying a prophecy that they'd bring about good changes in the Magical world, changes that Dumbledore didn't want. "What did the old man have planned for this year that needs Harry to compete in this godforsaken Tournament?" she murmurs staring up at the ceiling as she twirled her wand between her fingers, the twelve-inch piece of Blood Oak sung as it passed through the air, getting louder the faster it moved between her fingers. She continued staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought until the door to the Room opened, Harry, Hermione and Luna walking in. Casting a Tempus, Aurora raised an eyebrow at the time and was kind of glad she'd changed into regular clothes at the start of her free period. "You guys all ready?" The three of them nodded, looking around the room and probably trying to figure out how we were going to leave. "Who's first?"

Luna stepped forward, holding her hand out to Aurora. "I've always wanted to know what it felt like to travel through an aspect of nature," she breathes and Aurora grasped her hand, pulling the girl into a hug.

Harry and Hermione were left gobsmacked as a flash of light engulfed them and they were suddenly gone, the faint smell of ozone lingering in the room. Just as suddenly, Aurora was back and holding out her hand for the next person. "You can travel through lightning?" Hermione asks as she took Aurora's hand and they were gone, leaving Harry standing in the room by himself.

As Aurora arrived back, he stepped towards her, holding out his hand, asking, "Does it feel as cool as it looks?"

"I'll let you decide that for yourself," she says taking his hand and pulling him into a hug as her magic swelled around them.

He'd closed his eyes in expectation for it to be as uncomfortable as portkeying but when that feeling didn't happen, he opened his eyes. Watching the world speed past, he compared it to flying on his broom but a whole lot faster. "This is so cool," he yells over the sound of rushing wind around them and Aurora laughs, zigzaging a little before flipping them to land on their feet.

Hermione and Luna were standing where she'd left them, standing in an alley between Flortescue's and a new restaurant. "It's even prettier to watch," Hermione breathes and Aurora motioned everyone out of the alley and towards Gringott's. Marcus appeared with a blast of cold air and took Aurora's hand in his as they walked towards the big, white marble bank.

"I'm so glad they changed into normal clothes," Marcus murmurs and Aurora chuckled, though her eyebrow twitched in irritation when her eyes landed on Harry's regular clothes.

Aurora glanced up at him, cuddling closer to his side as she looked around the alley. "Harry's regular clothes aren't very promising in the 'he's not abused' argument Dumbledore keeps giving the goblins," she growls and Marcus nods, eyes narrowing as he notices the crowd growing around the three younger students. When Aurora saw what was going on, she growled and let go of him, elbowing her way through the crowd until she was standing right behind Harry.

A red-headed couple were standing in front of Harry, Hermione and Luna, keeping them from continuing on to Gringott's. "Harry, why aren't you at Hogwarts, where you're safe?" the woman says with false concern coloring her words and Aurora had to fight the urge to growl at her.

Harry looked at her warily, having caught the same edge to her words that Aurora had and clung to Hermione and Luna's arms. "One of my friends had something to do at Gringott's, so sje got permission to bring us along with her so we could get some extra things that had been on the list this year that we forgot to get, Mrs. Weasley," he answers and her eyes narrow, looking over his shoulder at Aurora.

"And who might you be, dearie?" she asks loud enough to bring the attention of everyone in Diagon to them and Aurora fought the urge to snarl.

Aurora stepped in front of the other three and held out her hand, giving Mrs. Weasley a cold, pleasant smile. "I'm Aurora Jezebel Sinclair-Prince-Black, AJ for short" she says waiting for the Weasley woman to shake her hand. "Or, in your case, it'll be Lady Sinclair. Am I right to assume that you're Lady Weasley?"

Molly Weasley's face turned murderous as it took on a hideous shade of red and Aurora fought to keep a pleased smirk off her face. "Sorry for keeping you from your business, Lady Sinclair," Mr. Weasley says grabbing his wife's arm and pulling her away in the other direction, leaving a stunned group of teenagers.

"Well," Marcus breathes coming to a stop beside them, "that was odd."

Harry looked just as confused, looking at Hermione. "Was that the same woman who sent me and Ron that Howler in second year?"

Hermione smirked, "She looked about ready to explode until Mr. Weasley grabbed her and pulled her away from us," she snickers and Luna giggled, hiding it behind her hand as they walked up the stairs, into Gringott's.

===============POV=Change=================

Fenrir Greyback stood in the shadows of Knockturn Alley and watched the group of teens disappear through the doors of Gringott's, barely suppressing a roar of laughter at the Weasley woman's attempt to control Harry Potter. "Did Selene ask you to watch her son?" Narcissa asks as her and Lucius stepped out of a shop just inside Diagon Alley and Fenrir raised an eyebrow.

"Marvolo asked me to keep an eye on Harry," he murmurs and Narcissa nodded, flicking her wand at him. Fenrir's nose twitched as his scary glamour melted away, leaving him looking like his normal, handsome self. "He somehow knew that he'd be here with his friends and Marcus.

Narcissa nodded, motioning for him to come along with them and he rolled his eyes before stepping out of the shadows of Knockturn to walk beside them down Diagon. "Can you believe how much Aurora has changed, Lucius?" Narcissa murmurs leaning into her husband and glancing over the shop windows they passed. "Her and Marcus make a very striking couple, or they would, if Marcus would take that blasted glamour off."

Fenrir raised an eyebrow, glancing at Lucius because the only Aurora he knew of was Severus' kidnapped daughter and as fas as he knew, she hadn't been found. "Sev's daughter transferred to Hogwarts afer she became emancipated from the family Dumbledore had given her to," Lucius answers to the unasked question and Fenrir glanced towards the doors of Gringott's. "She was the burgundy-haired teen wrapped around Marcus' arm."

"Ah," Fenrir murmurs as Narcissa pulls Lucius into a shop and Fenrir follows, shaking his head at the Dragon-woman's child-like behavior. "That actually explains how she was able to piss off Molly Weasley in less than two point five seconds."

Lucius and Narcissa glance at him over their shoulders and seeing the serious look on his face, turned to face him. "She had a run-in with the Weasley woman?" Narcissa asks eyes glimmering in curiosity and Fenrir nodded.

===============POV=Change=================

Aurora skipped down the long hallway, leading the others in the direction of Ragnok's office and whistling an American rock song that none of the others knew. Coming to a stop outside the door, she knocked and waited for the big goblin to answer the door. A gruff, "Come in," was uttered from inside the room and Aurora pushed the door opened, motioning the others into the room before stepping in and closing the door behind her. "I thought you were only bringing, Mr. Potter?"

She lifted her eyebrow at the goblin before smirking, "I may have thought Miss Granger would need a Heritage Test as well." Ragnok gave her a brief nod before sitting down in his seat, looking at the others and turning his attention back to Aurora.

"You don't have to do that," Hermione murmurs and Aurora glances at her, "but Heritage Tests are expensive."

"So, I have enough gold that I could pay for all of Hogwarts to get a Heritage Test and it wouldn't put a dent in it," she snickers and everyone but Marcus and Ragnok looked at her with wide eyes. "I want to see if there's anything interesting in your families."

The two of them stared at her incredulously and Luna giggled, hiding it behind her hand as she coughed to cover when the other two looked at her, eyes narrowed. "I'll do it if you and Luna do, as well," Harry murmurs and Luna pursed her lips, looking at the big goblin sitting behind the desk.

"Okay then," Aurora chuckles, "that's settled." Glancing to Ragnok, the goblin smirked, revealing wicked-sharp teeth and pulled open several drawers in his desk. Placing four polished, white quartz bowls in front of each of them as he pulled four vials of a grey potion from the top-left drawer, emptying each vial into each one of the bowls as he stood up. He opened the cabinets behind his desk, pulling four pieces of parchment and four, plain white quills before turning back to the desk, castting one of each next to the bowl of potion.

"Please put four drops of blood into your potion and wait for it to finish changing color," Ragnok says and the four of them each pricked a fingertip with the Ragnok had handed to Aurora before he started speaking. Aurora watched as her potion turned a shiny crimson. "Once that's done, I need you to dip the quill in the potion and leave it in for five minutes." As everyone followed his instructions, Ragnok retook his seat as he kept his eye on the clock sitting on his desk. "It's done, now, take the quill out of the bowl and place it on the parchment, if the four of you have done it right, the quill should begin to move over the parchment by itself."

Harry's and Aurora's quills had barely touched the parchment when they took off, flying across and down the parchment, Hermione and Luna's moved a little slower. "Why are AJ's and Harry's moving so fast?" Hermione asks glancing away from her own quill and parchment to look how everyone else's was doing.

Ragnok glanced at the bushy-haired witch for a couple of moments, "The faster it moves means the spells, blocks or potions that were once or still are in a Witch's or Wizard's system," hr answers and Hermione's eyes widened as she glanced back at her two friends.

===============POV=Change=================

Once Molly and Arthur Weasley arrived back at the Burrow, Arthur walked out to the shed were all of Muggle technology was and began to tinker. Molly glared at her husband's back until she could no longer see him before running to the fireplace and throwing a handful of floo powder in, called Albus. "Hello, Molly-dear, what did you need?" he asks and Molly gave him a small smile before a murderous look was back on her face.

"I just saw Harry, Hermione and that Lovegood girl in Diagon Alley with someone named Aurora and Marcus Flint," she snarls and a dark look passed over Albus' face before he hid it.

"Thank you, Molly," he murmurs, "I'll take care of it."

===============POV=Change=================

Marcus watched as all four quills came to a stop at relatively the same time, noting that Aurora's and Harry's were about even in length and Luna's was the shortest. "Who wants to go first?" Ragnok asks and Luna held hers up in front of her, giving the other three a small smile as her blue eyes swirled dreamily. Luna was about to start reading when there was a knock on Ragnok's door and the big goblin stood, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "William, I'm in a meeting, what did you need?"

Aurora glanced over her shoulder to see the redhead from the day before standing outside the door and waved when he glanced behind Ragnok to appease his curiosity on who was in Ragnok's office.

He nodded to her before turning his attention back to Ragnok. "Dumbledore's here," he says and Ragnok froze before straightening up to his full height, staring down at Bill. "Apparently, my mother ran into some Hogwarts students in Diagon and told him that they'd been heading into Gringott's when my father had pulled her away from them."

Ragnok moved so Bill could come into the room and closed the door behind them, moving back around the desk to take his seat. "Lady Sinclair, did you by any chance have a run-in with Arthur and Molly Weasley on your way here?" he asks and the five teens sitting in front of him began to giggle, hiding them as coughs before the goblin could get annoyed. "I'll take that as a yes. She has informed Dumbledore that you are here and, unfortunate for him, I'm busy at the moment so I can't meet with him."

Aurora sat back in her chair and tapped her fingers on her thighs. "I don't even know why he's here," she murmurs glancing at the other three. "We all informed our Heads of House that we had business at Gringott's today after class."

Ragnok nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Bill who was leaning against the wall behind his chair. "He will just have to wait until I have a free moment during your appointment to deal with him," he murmurs and Bill snickered, rollig his eyes as he crossed his arms over his stomach. "William, if you wouldn't mind fetching Bloodshield, he needs to be here, in case that something unsavory is discovered in the Heritage Tests just performed."

Bill nods, pushing away from the wall and disappearing out the door, brushing arms with Marcus who'd stood to stretch and pop his back. Aurora felt a small zing of magic pass through both her and Marcus at the contact, Bill barely paused before slipping out of the room. Marcus glanced at Aurora who had slid farther down into her chair and seemed to be lost in thought for a couple of seconds before looking back at Marcus, a small, secretive smile pulling up the corners of her mouth. A small, black-haired goblin walked in at that moment to stand beside Ragnok's desk. "Hello, I'm Bloodshield, Head Lawyer for Gringott's Bank," the small goblin says and the others in the room dipped their heads at him. "You may continue with reading your Heritage Tests."

Luna nodded and coughed, bringing everyone's attention back to her before she began speaking. "Mine says, _'Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood and Katarina Lovegood nee Grey. Heir to the Grey, Aisling and Ravenclaw Families.'_ That's the first I've heard of that," she murmurs glancing at Harry and Hermione before looking back at the words on her piece of parchment. "_'Mates: Cedric Diggory (Alive) and Neville Longbottom (Alive). Under Inheritance and Creature Blocks cast by Albus Dumbledore. Inheritance: Seer (Full Block cast by Albus Dumbledore) (Block damaged by Luna Lovegood). Creature Inheritance: Moon Elf (Full Block cast by Albus Dumbledore). Under a 40% Magic Block cast by Albus Dumbledore.'_" Luna's eyes had cleared of their dreamy look and were narrowed in anger.

"Oh no," Hermione murmurs as Luna's long, blonde hair began floating in the air around her and Aurora started to feel a chill crawl up her back as the magic in the room became heavy. "Luna, calm down, we can get angry once we're all done here and buy feel-good outfits that put a huge dent in one of AJ's vaults." Bloodshield had moved around the desk to collect Luna's bit of parchment, placing it in an empty folder that he'd conjured with a snap of his fingers.

"Love you, too, Hermione," AJ murmurs and Hermione sends her an apologetic look as she continues to try to calm Luna with the help of Harry. "I was kidding, 'Mione." Once Luna was as calm as they could get her, Hermione glanced down at her own parchment and Aurora saw her face go pale. "I'll go next." Picking her parchment up from the desk and rolled it so she could read from the top. "_'Aurora Jezebel Sinclair-Prince-Black, daughter of Severus Prince-Black and Sirius Black. Lady of the Sinclair family and Heir to the Prince family. Mates: William Weasley (Alive), Marcus Flint (Alive), Unknown (Alive) and Unknown (Alive). Creature Inheritances: Dragon (Hungarian Horntail) (Active) and Demon (Blood) (Active). Under broken Mental Blocks cast by Johnathon and Valencia Jackson (Broken by Aurora Black). Under a broken Magical Block cast by Valencia Jackson (Broken by Aurora Black). Under a broken Starvation Hex cast by Johnathon Jackson (Broken by Aurora Black). Under a broken Wasting Curse cast by Valencia Jackson (Broken by Aurora Black).'_"

Everyone in the office stared at Aurora as she placed her parchment back down on the desk as she was just casttling back into her chair when Marcus stood up, pulled her up into his arms and casttling back into his chair, a growl vibrating in his chest. "Are Marcus' eyes supposed to be that color?" Harry murmurs causing Aurora to look up at Marcus.

Ragnok coughed as Bloodshield gathered Aurora's parchment and added it to the same folder as Luna's, both goblins looked furious beneath their masks of calm. "Marcus' Creature is very protective and realizing what his mate's gone through is troubling him," Ragnok sats in answer to Harry's question. "Maybe you should go next, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up from her piece of parchment and looked around at everyone in the room before dropping her gaze back to the piece of paper held in her hands. "_'Gemini Ophelia Lestrange, daughter of Rudolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Heir to the Lestrange Family. Mates: Fred Weasley (Alive) and George Wealsey (Alive). Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore. Under Creature Inheritance Blocks cast by Albus Dumbledore. Creature Inheritances: Shadow Elf (Should have been active since September 19th, 1994) (Full Block cast by Albus Dumbledore), Vampire (Should have been active since September 19th, 1994) (Full Block cast by Albus Dumbledore) and Dragon (Unknown Hungarian Horntail; Inactive) (Full Block cast by Albus Dumbledore). Under a Loyalty Compulsion cast by Albus Dumbledore, keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley. Under a Love Potion (Inactive) keyed to Ronald Weasley. Under a Blood Adoption to David Granger (Muggle) and Aria Granger nee Santierick (Squib). Under a 40% Magic Block cast by Albus Dumbledore.'_" Hermione was furious by the time she was done reading, her knuckles white from clenching around the edges of her parchment and she seemed to be biting her lip to keep from doing something. "Why would Dumbledore do something like this?" No one in the room could answer her question for certain so no one said anything and she handed her parchment to Bloodshield who added it to the folder he was holding.

Once Hermione had managed to calm herself, everyone looked towards Harry who had been looking anywhere but his own parchment and he glanced at everyone else in the room before looking down at his page. "I..." he breathes looking up at Hermione and Luna before taking a deep breath. "_'Hadrian James Potter-Black, son of Lily Potter nee Evans, James Charlus Potter and Regulus Black. Heir to the Sinclair, Potter, Black, Gryffindor and LeFey Families. Mate: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Alive). Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore. Under Creature Blocks cast by Albus Dumbledore. Creature Inheritances: Metamorphmagus (Will become active on July 31st, 1995) (Full Block cast by Albus Dumbledore), Dragon (Hungarian Horntail) (Will become avtive on July 31st, 1995) (Full Block cast by Albus Dumbledore), Demon (Species Unknown) (Inactive) (Full Block cast by Albus Dumbledore)._ _Under a Loyalty Compulsion cast by Albus Dumbledore__, keyed to Albus Dumbledore_ _and the members of the Order of the Phoenix_. _Under a Love Potion (Inactive)_ _keyed to Genevra Weasley_. _Under a Nightmare Hex_ _cast by Albus Dumbledore_ _and keyed to Tom Marvolo Riddle_. _Under a Servitude Compulsion_ _cast by Albus Dumbledore __and keyed to the Dursleys_. _Under a 70% Magic Block cast by Albus Dumbledore._ _Under a Blood Glamour cast by Lily Potter.'_" Harry's magic exploded outward, destroying several glass pieces in Ragnok's office and Aurora stood up, walking over to stand by his chair.

"Harry," she murmurs touching his shoulder and he flinches at the contact as year start falling from the corners of his eyes. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

He looked up at her, green eyes shining with more unshed tears and he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face against her stomach. "Thank you, AJ," he breathes and she motions for Hermione and Luna to come over to help comfort him. "I never would've known, Dumbledore never would've said anything and I would've gone through life, married Ginny and probably would've died sometime after, leaving everything to her."

Aurora's eyes narrowed and suddenly a pair of silver wings were wrapped around Harry, Hermione and Luna as Aurora's Dragon and Demon natures combined to protect the younger children. _'I swear, Dumbledore, if that was your plan,'_ she thinks tightening her wings around them and glancing at Marcus over their heads. "I think we should get them cleansed as soon as possible," Aurora growls and Marcus nods, glancing at Ragnok.

"The Ritual Room is kept prepared for cases such as these, we can head down immediately," the big goblin says before Marcus could say anything and stood, pressing a brick in the wall behind his desk. A piece of the wall slid open and Ragnok motioned them ahead of him through the tunnel leading to the Ritual Room.

Marcus stood and walked around the desk, leading the group down the short tunnel as Aurora, Ragnok and Bloodshield bringing up the rear. "The cleansings should only take about an hour," Bloodshield says as they arrive in the huge, cavernous Ritual Room.

===============POV=Change=================

Albus glared at the small goblin sitting behind the desk in the private waiting area and sneered when the goblin would glance away to scratch something onto the parchment in front of him. "How long will it be until Ragnok is ready to see me?" he asks the small goblin behind the desk.

The goblin looked up from the scrap of parchment in front of him. "Head Goblin Ragnok is in a meeting with some of his personal clients," the goblin says returning to what he was doing before Albus began speaking, "he will meet with you when he's available." Feeling dismissed, Albus' eyes narrowed and he returned to his seat, silently fuming. About ten to fifteen minutes later, Albus began to feel a pull at his magic before three strands of different-colored magic, ranging from medium to large ripped free of his magical core and disappeared. "Are you alright, Mister Dumbledore?"

Albus glanced up at the goblin as he clutched the arms of the chair he was sitting in and grit his teeth. "Perfectly fine," he answers and the goblin raised an eyebrow before shrugging, returning to his work.

===============POV=Change=================

The Ritual Room was bustling with activity as the goblins in the room readied Harry, Hermione and Luna for their cleansing. Aurora was standing a little away from their Ritual Circles and tried to remain calm at the sight of Harry's too-thin, scar-riddled body. The worst, in Aurora's opinion, were the words that had been carved into his skin and Marcus' hand in hers kept her from leaving the room to search for Dumbedore to rip his face off for placing Harry with those damn Muggles. The words shone dully in the light from above and Aurora tried to block out her rage at their existence. 'Whore,' shone on his arm, carved so big that it took up the whole expanse from wrist to elbow, 'Freak,' was carved into his right shoulder blade, 'Bitch,' above the waistline of his boxers in the small of his back and 'Monster,' down the left side of his chest. Marcus, feeling her emotions begin to swirl angrily, wrapped an arm around her waist as Ragnok moved to stand beside them. "Alright," he begins turning his attention to Harry, "Mister Potter, Miss Lestrange and Miss Lovegood, the cleansing ritual will remove every block, compulsion, spell and potion on you, as well as any glamours or Blood Adoptions."

"I want Albus Dumbledore and the Dursley family charged with abuse," Aurora hisses between her teeth and Ragnok nods as Harry's gaze is pulled to her before she walked over to stand at the edge of his Ritual Circle. "Is there something wrong, Harry?"

He stared at her for a moment before his eyes filled with tears. "Where am I supposed to go, I can't go back to the Dursley's if what you just said is going to happen and I don't want Dumbledore as my Magical Guardian, it gives him too much power over me," he whispers and Aurora wanted to hug him but knew that she couldn't step into the Ritual Circle, it would contaminate the Purifying Magic inside the circle.

Aurora glanced over her shoulder, motioning for Marcus and Ragnok to come over to the two of them. "Who all can become Harry's Magical Guardian?" she asks once they both were close enough to hear her.

Ragnok glanced at her before snapping his fingers, summoning a folder from his office. "Those eligible for guardianship over Harry are yourself, both your fathers, Augusta Longbottom and Narcissa Malfoy," he answers and Harry glances at Aurora.

"How are you eligible to become my Guardian?" he asks looking from Aurora to Ragnok and back again.

Bloodshield stepped forward to stand beside Ragnok, "As Lady Sinclair is emancipated and, technically of legal age, she can become your Magical Guardian," he says looking over the other goblins as they busied themselves preparing for the cleansings. "And she is Grey, Neutral, in any war that may come, as lomg as her family is left out of it."

Harry's eyes fell on Aurora again as the other goblins signaled Ragnok that the cleansings could begin. "I'll think sbout it and make a decision once we're done," he murmurs and everyone nods, moving back from the Ritual Circles as Ragnok gave the signal to begin.

===============POV=Change=================

Tom was sitting in his office at Slytherin Manor, looking over the laws his people were trying to get passed in the Wizengamot, laws that would reverse the mess Dumbledore had made of the Magical World since he gained influence. Setting down the stack of parchmenparchment, he rubbed at his forehead and mentally reached out for Harry's mind, hoping to catch just a glimpse of what he was doing. A strong wave of pain hit him as he made contact with Harry's mind and he slumped back in his chair, breathung hard as he pushed through the pain Harry was projecting onto him. "What are you doing, Harry?" he murmurs as he pushed up a block between Harry's pain and his mind. "Let's think, you're in Diagon, Aurora needed to go to Gringott's and right now, you're in immeasurable pain. Is my little mate being cleansed?" There was a knock at his office door that snapped him out of his thoughts and caused him to straighten up, lifting the pile of parchments off his desk. "Come in."

Barty sauntered into the room, an overjoyed smirk on his face as he took the seat across from him. "How are things going here, Marvolo?" he asks and Tom raised an eyebrow before passing the documents across the desk to Barty, who whistled as his eyes passed over the first few. "You might want to start off with some of the smaller issues before taking on the Rights of Magical Creatures just yet, Dumbledore will shut you out if you immediately go for those."

The blue-eyed man nodded as Barty handed back the documents. "You aren't the first person to tell me that," Tom snickers setting the pages down on his desk. "How is Dumbles doing at the moment?"

"He's been nothing but angry since Snape's daughter showed up at Hogwarts at the beginning of the year," Barty chuckles leaning back in his seat as he watched Tom's reacrion to the news.

Tom froze, raising an eyebrow at Barty and leaning forward when he realized that Barty wasn't kidding. "Aurora is at Hogwarts?" he asks and Barty smirked, nodding. "I'm surprised that the old fool didn't have a heart attack at the sight of her."

===============POV=Change=================

Marcus' arm around Aurora's waist was the only thing keeping her from tearing apart the goblins working on cleansing the three younger teens and she knew that the screams echoing through the room weren't exactly the goblins' faults. Hermione's screams became louder as the effects of the Blood Adoption disappeared and her body changed to how it should've been if there hadn't been a Blood Adoption in the first place. Bushy, brown hair became tamer-curled, black hair that fell down to her thighs and she grew taller. Aurora watched as her face began to change, cheekbones and nose becoming aristocratic, lips filling out into a fuller pout. When she opened her eyes, Aurora gaped and cocked her head to the side, staring at her. Hermione's eyes had turned the famous Rosier burgundy, a credit to the Vampire heritage in that family and she nodded in Aurora's direction before turning her attention to Harry in the circle next to her. Harry had grown taller, his shoulders a little broader and he'd filled in so that he didn't look quite so thin, his short, black, messy hair becoming long, slightly wavey and auburn, the same color as his mother's. Most of his scars disappeared, absorbed as the Blood Glamour, Aurora was quite happy to see the words and his famous lightning bolt fade away.

A blood-curdling scream filled the cavernous room and Aurora turned to look at Luna, who was now floating in her Ritual Circle. "What's happening?" she asks as Marcus' arm tightened around her waist when her emotions began swirling out of control again.

Ragnok's face hardened as he stepped forward to stand at the edge of Luna's Ritual Circle and touched the magic swirling around her, adding his magic to the mix. "Her Elf attributes weren't an Inheritance, she was born with them," he murmurs as she stops screaming and began float back down to the floor. Her blonde hair became even lighter, lengthening past her ankles as her ears changed shape, becoming pointed at the top and she opened eyes the color of snow with no pupil.

"That means Dumbledore tried to push her Creature back," Marcus murmurs glancing at Luna before going back to Ragnok. "He could've killed her."

Luna giggled as the magic in the room dispersed and she skipped around the room, coming to a stop next to Hermione. They linked hands and danced around for a moment before looking towards Harry who hadn't moved yet or opened his eyes. Aurora pulled free of Marcus' arm and walked over to check on Harry, coming to a stop in front of him, she reached out, grasping his shoulder. His eyes snapped open at the touch and gasped in surprise when she saw them, one still as green as the Avada curse while the pther was the same dark, stormy grey as the rest of the Black family. "Did I change that much?" he asks and his eyes widened at the change in his voice, he no longer sounded like himself. "My voice sounds kind of hot."

Hermione and Luna giggled, staring at him for a couple of seconds and he raised an eyebrow. "You also look hot, Harry," Hermione giggles causing a blush to rise up in his cheeks and both girls fell into a fit of giggles.

"Careful, keep looking at him like that and your mates are going to be jealous," Aurora snickers and the two girls blushed, looking away from Harry. "Just joking." They both glared at her and she chuckles, skipping over to Marcus, hiding behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Bill stuck his head into the Ritual Room, glancing over Aurora and Marcus before turning his attention to Ragnok. "Lord Lestrange is waiting in your office," he says and Ragnok glanced at Hermione before looking back to Bill. "Apparently, he recieved a letter notifying him that his granddaughter, Gemini, has been found."

Hermione looked at Ragnok, who nodded again and motioned for everyone to head back through the tunnel to his office. "Let's not keep him waiting then," he says as everyone nodded, disappearing into the tunnel.

===============POV=Change================

Bellatrix Lestrange sat in the corner of her cell in Azkaban, staring blankly up at the ceiling and wringing her hands in the tattered fabric of her dress. There was a screech-like noise that sounded vaguely familiar to her and she glanced in the direction of where the noise had come from. A black, horned owl with the Gringott's seal on the chest was sitting on the ledge of the small window in her cell. "Come here, pretty owl, do you have something for me?" she asks and the owl leapt down from the window ledge, gliding down to stand in front of her, holding out it's leg with a letter attached. Untying the letter, she shooed the owl out the window and hid the letter under her as an Auror walked down the hall outside her cell. Once she knew the Auror wasn't coming back, she slid the letter out from under her leg and opened it as quietly as she could. 'Misses Lestrange, it is our honor to inform you that at precisely 1:36 pm today, your daughter was found. Sincerely, Head Goblin Ragnok.' Bellatrix stared at the letter grasped between her hands and felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Folding the letter, small enough to hide in the palm of her hand and slid it into the arm of her dress before crawling towards the door of her cell. "Rudolphus," she whispers staring across the hallway into her husband's cell, "Rudolphus."

There was a shuffling noise from the cell across from hers before her husband shuffled into view and knelt down so he was on the same level with Bellatrix. "What is it, Bella, your leg still hurting?" he murmurs and she gave him a small, soft smile for his concern before reaching her arm through the bars, towards him as she plucked the letter from her dress with two fingers. "What is that?"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at him, beckoning for him to take the letter and he reached out, fingers brushing hers as he took the folded up letter. "Hide it," she murmurs as she moves away from the bars when she hears an Auror about to turn down their hallway. Rudolphus slipped back into the sgadows of his cell and they waited for the Auror to pass by, but he didn't continue passed, like other Aurors would've, he came to a stop outside Bellatrix's cell.

"Don't you look happy, Lestrange?" he chuckles before glancing over his shoulder at something. "The Dementors will get a really good meal out of this hallway."

"Right," another Auror somewhere,farther down the hallway says and Bellatrix began to feel the chill of the Dementors drawing near.

The Aurors laughed as they left, leaving the halls of the prison at the mercy of the Dementors. "They've found her," Rudolphus says, voice cracking from being louder than a whisper and he grasped the bars of his cell, staring at Bellatrix who gave him another small smile.

"They found our baby, Rudolphus," she murmurs as a tear fell down her cheek.

===============POV=Change=================

Ronin was shocked by what Ragnok and all of the other occupants of the office had just explained before he glanced at the burgundy-haired teen that was standing behind his granddaughter's chair. "We thought you were dead," he breathes staring straight into Gemini's burgundy-red eyes. "Taken by one of Dumbledore's followers and left somewhere to freeze to death. Thinking you were dead caused your parents to go mad with grief."

Hermione looked down at her lap, hands twisting together as she tried to think of how to word her question. "What did they do?" she breathes and Ronin lifted an eyebrow. "To end up in Azkaban?"

Ronin scoffed and ran a hand through his grey-streaked brown hair. "Supposedly, they tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom, was never proven and they didn't get a trial," he says and the three younger teens looked at each other.

"Why didn't they get a trial?" Harry asks and Ronin glances at him.

"Death Eaters," he answers playing with the rings on his fingers. "Although, they aren't really called that, they never really had an official name."

Hermione looked at her grandfather for a second and Aurora felt her lips twitch in a small, secretive smile. "Would you like to become my Guardian?" Hermione asks and Ronin stared at her for a second before nodding.

Ronin glanced at Aurora before looking at Harry. "So, who are you going to choose as your new Magical Guardian?" he asks and Harry glanced at Aurora. "Good choice."

Hermione nods, running a hand through her now-black hair before both of them stood up, wrapping their arms around Aurora in a hug. "Thank you," Hermione breathes pulling away and Aurora saw the happiness shining in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Aurora breathes moving everyone towards the desk. "Let's get the paperwork done and over with so we can go shopping." The three younger ones nodded and Ronin motioned Harry, Hermione and Aurora to come up to the desk close to where he was standing.

Harry looked at the documents sitting on the desk in front of Ragnok. "The two of you, Lady Sinclair and Lord Lestrange just need to sign these and your Magical Guardian will change," the goblin says standing from his seat. "Bloodshield will file them with the Ministry and you won't have to worry about Dumbledore being able to reverse it. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go deal with Dumbledore."

Aurora chuckled, an evil glint filling her eyes and Ragnok glanced at her. "Bloodshield, would you mind building a case against Dumbledore?" she asks and the smaller goblin raised an eyebrow before smirking evilly. "It'll take awhile, but four of the people in this room have suffered because of his 'greater good' and I'm sure the other three would agree with me when I say that the suffering in our lives lies at his feet."

Harry looked over his shoulder at her and must've seen something in her eyes because he walked over to her. "Lady Sinclair, are you sure?" Bloodshield asks watching as shadows filled the fifteen year olds eyes. "Your memories would be needed, medical records and there are some in this room whom I don't believe would be able to deal with the Wizengamot knowing certain details of their lives before now."

That caused Harry to freeze as he reached out to touch Aurora's arm and she glanced at him as his hands clenched into fists. She raised her hand up to place it against his cheek and projected her memories into his mind.

_Harry felt like he was falling for a second before he was suddenly in a small living room. A small girl sat huddled in the corner of the m, seemingly trying to blend into the area around her as a man reached towards her. The man snarled something in a langiage he didn't know and slapped her across the face, letting her go so she slammed into the wall behind her. He went to grab her again and electricity arced from the girl's body, hitting the man. It didn't seem to have any noticeable effect on him as the man grabbed her and threw her across the room into the opposite wall, then proceeded to kick her until the memory went black, Harry figured the girl had lost consciousness. The memory shifted to the same living room, a scrawny, black and blue seven-year old sitting on the floor, looking out the window above her. She was cradling her left arm which looked to be broken in several places and her face was almost unrecognizeable as human with as badly bruised, cut and swollen it was. 'I want to disappear,' she breathes staring at the sky until the sound of the door opening behind her caused her to whirl around. The memory changed but not before he saw a woman, her face twisted into an angry scowl asshe began walking into the room. Harry flinched at the next jumble of images and feelings, the sounds of bones breaking as someone laughed from the top of the stairs, the young girl small and unmoving at the bottom of the stairs, head bent at an unnatural angle._

Aurora flinched, pulling away from Harry as her memories began jumbling together and trying to take over her thoughts. She pushed them back, locking them back in the darkest part of her mind and looking at Harry who was staring at her with sad eyes. "I have no problem with my life being on display for the Wizengamot but they have a choice," she breathes and Bloodshield nods, mumbling in Gobbledygook to himself as he began summoning what he'd need.

"Your memories need to go into these vials, Lady Sinclair," he says sliding a box of vials across the desk to her and she nods, stepping past Harry to stand on front of the desk.

Harry moved to stand next to her as she began to extract her memories. "Would you need all of the memories?" Harry asks looking over to the goblin, thinking over what Aurora had said and wondering if Dumbledore could actually be convicted if enough of his victims came forward.

Bloodshield looked over at the Potter Heir and nodded. "It works out better for all involved if we leave nothing out," he says and Harry's eyes go blank, warning Hermione and Luna that he was thinking about it, about letting everyone at the trial know what his 'family' had done to him.

"Is there any way to make sure what is revealed to the Wizengamot stays private?" Hermione asks as her mind drifts to her own home life and how her adoptive parents had wanted nothing to do with her after her Hogwarts letter came when she turned eleven. How they didn't care once they'd found out she had gotten her magic, even after someone had assured that she wouldn't and their treatment became borderline neglect.

Bloodshield looked pensive for a moment, obviously thinking about what Hermione had asked and looked around at the young people in the room. "If there was evidence that something worse than physical abuse had happened to one of the witnesses, the Wizengamot would be sworn to secrecy," he answers and Harry choked, wrapping his arms around himself and dropping to his knees.

Luna was the first at his side, followed closely by Aurora and Hermione. All of them kneeling with him to hug him, Aurora's magic wrapping around Harry's to stop it from hurting anything as it exploded from his body. "Shh, Harry," Hermione breathes rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Aurora's magic was suddenly alone in the room as Harry's disappeared back into him and he lifted his head from their embrace. "You might want to get some of those vials for me as well, Bloodshield," he breathes and the goblin's black eyes widened, "and plan for a Wizengamot session that's sworn to secrecy." Bloodshield's eyes immediately became murderous and he placed another box of vials on the desk before storming out of the office.

Luna's eyes glinted dangerously as the dreamy look cleared. "The crazy, old codger is so screwed," she breathes and Ronin glanced over the children huddled together before glancing at Marcus Flint who was paying close attention to his mate.

===============POV=Change=================

Bloodshield stalked through the halls of Gringott's, heading towards the room the Hogwarts Board of Governors uses and, once reaching it, summoned them. Lord Malfoy was the first to arrive and took in the sight of the furious goblin with something akin to interest in his silver eyes before moving to take his seat. Augusta Longbottom, Gabrielle Zabini, Howard Greengrass, Renard Bones and Selene Flint arrived, took note of the very pissed off goblin and took their seats.

===============POV=Change=================

Narcissa and Fenrir stared at the seat where Lucius had been just moments ago and glanced at each other. "Did he have a meeting that he forgot about?" Fenrir asks and Narcissa frowned before shaking her head.

"I don't believe so," she breathes in answer and Fenrir nodded, looking towards Gringott's to see if the children had come back out yet. "I'm kind of curious about what they're doing."

Fenrir nodded, "Me, as well," he breathes before going back to eating his chocolate and blood-flavored ice cream.

===============POV=Change=================

Bloodshield stood, facing the Lords and Ladies that made up the Board of Governors and took a hissing breath through his teeth. "I summoned you here to give you fair warning that the Gringott's lawyers will be investigating and building a case against Albus Dumbledore for Criminal Negligence of a Child," he says barely keeping the anger from his voice. "It has come to the attention of Head Goblin Ragnok that several Hogwarts children were taken from their homes and placed by Albus Dumbledore with abusive families."

"Do you have proof, Bloodshield?" Lady Longbottom asks in a quiet voice, seeming very interested in what Bloodshield had to say.

Malfoy's silver eyes moved to Augusta for a second before he looked back to Bloodshield. "Three Hogwarts students with Inheritance blocks, Creature Inheritance blocks and a number of Compulsion spells, one with a block put on her Creature side that was already awakened when she was younger and the other two were under such heavy blood adoptions that it took a lot of magic to reverse them."

===============POV=Change=================

Ragnok fought the urge to sneer at the wizard sitting across the desk from him. Albus Dumbledore sat staring at the big goblin with an unamused twinkle in his eyes and Ragnok felt a twinge of joy at being able to break Dumbledore's mask, if only just a little. "Ragnok," he begins and the goblin sat up straighter in his chair, wanting to pound the old wizard into the floor for annoying him. "I was already told that five of my students were in Diagon Alley today so I would appreciate if you wouldn't lie to me."

Ragnok raised a bushy eyebrow, an angry sneer raising the right side of his mouth. "And as I've told you, Dumbledore, your students are allowed to leave the grounds if they have appointments here at the bank or at St. Mungo's," Ragnok says gripping the arms of the chair he was sitting in. "They're not breaking any rules by being here."

"They have to tell a teacher before they are to leave the school grounds," Albus hisses and Ragnok raised an eyebrow.

"I believe they did," he growls standing from his seat. "Miss Lovegood told Flitwick she had an appointment here today, as Mr. Flint, Miss Snape, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter all told Snape." Ragnok turned to look at the Headmaster as he pulled the door open, "Have a good day, Mr. Dumbledore."

===============POV=Change=================


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **This is the second part of the last chapter.

Chapter 4.2

When Bloodshield arrived back at Ragnok's office, he was surprised to see Ragnok sitting in his chair watching as Aurora and Harry filled vial after vial with memories. When Aurora was done, she pushed two full boxes and a third that was half-filled to sit in the center of the desk. Bloodshield moved forward, combining the boxes and sealing them so they couldn't be tampered with, Aurora's name appearing on the top.

Aurora stayed beside Harry, offering silent support as he started on his fourth box and slipped her hand into his when he got halfway through that box with no sign of stopping. By halfway through the fifth box, Harry had tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and was releasing small hiccupping sobs.

By the end of the sixth, Aurora's control on her temper snapped and she was suddenly gone, a flash of blinding light and the scent of ozone the only thing to indicate she'd been there. Marcus was gone in a rush of ice-cold air and Bill rolled his eyes, walking slowly towards the door. "I'll go make sure they don't destroy too many things," he says slipping out through the door, closing the door quietly behind him.

===============POV=Change=================

Aurora was so blinded by rage that she didn't notice the hand grab her arm until she was spun and slammed into a wall. Her dragon side reacted badly and she attacked whoever it was that had done so, digging claws into their shoulders to try and get free. "You need to calm down, Aurora," a male voice growls and she snarled, flexing the claws dug into the male's shoulder.

The male growled, the air around her suddenly getting colder and she snarled, reversing their positions when she felt him relax minutely. The face of the twinkle-eyed, old bastard she was going to kill flashed through her mind and she growled out, "I'm going to kill him, don't get in my way."

When she moved to pull away, a hand appeared between her shoulder blades and pressed her forward, against the other male's chest. "We wouldn't be really good mates if we let you get sent to prison for killing someone who'll be sent there in due time," the male behind her breathes moving to stand behind her so she couldn't push away from the one against the wall.

She squirmed, trying to get out from between them and snarled as the contact with her mates started draining away her fury. "Missing two," she growls elbowing the one behind her as she fought to get out from between them.

Bill snarled, pressing her between himself and Marcus, grabbing her arms to keep her from elbowing him again. "'Rora, calm down," Marcus breathes against her ear. "We know our other mates are missing but you won't be able to find them if you wind up in prison for killing Dumbledore."

Aurora began to calm down now that she couldn't move and they were talking to calm her down. "I'm calm now," she breathes trying to get out from between them and Bill moved to step back when Marcus shook his head, able to feel that she was pretending to be calmer than she was, pulling Bill back to them.

"She's not as calm as she's leading you to believe," he says and Bill cocked his head to the side before leaning forward, mentally searching out Aurora's feelings.

Finding a whirlwind of anger and sorrow hiding behind a curtain of calm, Bill raised an eyebrow and leaned into the both of them, resting his head in the crook of Aurora's neck. "Her instinct to protect is really strong," he breathes looking at Marcus as his features changed slightly, eyes turning blue with no pupil as his ears tapered off into points.

"Should've realized you'd be an Elf," Marcus murmured flicking the dragon tooth earring hanging from Bill's ear.

Bill smirked, sandwiching Aurora even tighter between them when she tried to squirm out from between them again. "I'm the first Weasley in over two-hundred years to have the power needed to awaken the Creature Inheritance," he breathes rubbing his cheek against Aurora's neck. "My brother Charlie is an Elf, as well, the one who works as a Dragon Tamer in Romania."

Aurora snickered, leaning her head back against his shoulder and giving him a smirk. "And the twins are Imps, it's why they are so mischievous," she snickers enjoying the flash of surprise that flickered across his face. "Elvish blood runs through the Weasley lines and Imp through the Prewitt, keeping to the twins most of the time, especially if they're in line for the Prewitt Lordships."

Marcus snickered at the face Bill was giving Aurora and leant forward, releasing the Glamour he was wearing. Bill watched in fascination and Aurora giggled as Marcus' form shifted, bones popping as he stretched upward back into his original nine foot frame. "That Glamour has been getting extremely uncomfortable recently," he breathes repositioning them so his arms were wrapped around both of them.

"You're just going to have to put it back on," Aurora snickers rubbing her cheek against his ribs, "especially now that I feel better and we need to go see if Harry and the others are done."

"Ugh," Marcus groans staring down at her with pained eyes. "I was just starting to get comfortable, too." Aurora giggled, pulling him down by his neck to give him a kiss before squirming out from between the two of them and pushing Bill so he fell against Marcus' chest. "You two get acquainted, I'm going back to Ragnok's office.

===============POV=Change=================

Narcissa stared at her husband, eyebrow raised in surprise as Fenrir chuckled in his seat and Lucius was suppressing the urge to smirk. "This better not be a joke," she snarls glaring at her husband from across the table.

"It's not," Lucius murmurs glaring at the amused werewolf sitting to his left. "Gringott's and their lawyers are launching an investigation against Dumbledore, the Board of Governors was notified."

Fenrir's chuckles were getting louder and Narcissa smirked, leaning back in her seat as her eyes sparkled in amusement. "Interesting," she breathes as her eyes are drawn to the front doors of Gringott's where a group of teens had just exited. Narcissa stood, confusion swirling where amusement had been moments ago. "Bella?"

===============POV=Change=================

Aurora skipped down the steps of Gringott's, whirling around as she reached the bottom and giggling as the three younger ones paused in the doorway, hesitant to reveal their new faces. They'd hidden Luna's ears with a small Glamour on the radish earrings she always wore and her eyes with a quick glamour that would have to be reapplied every morning but the other two looked like their new selves.

Harry was the first to start walking down the steps, followed closely by Hermione and Luna, Bill and Marcus bringing up the rear. "What should we do first?" Aurora asks and the three of them looked at each other.

"Clothes shopping," they all say together and Aurora smiles grabbing Hermione and Luna's hands.

Aurora looked back up at the others and grinned. "Come on, boys, follow us," she says before pulling the girls towards a shop that seemed pretty expensive. "Don't even think about arguing, I'm paying for all new wardrobes for you guys."

The three of them had pulled her to a stop right outside the door before she'd said that and now they had stares of shock and awe. "Thank you, Aurora," Hermione says before pulling open the door and walking in, quickly followed by Harry and Luna.

If the outside hadn't driven in the fact that the store was expensive, the inside sure did and the three froze, not knowing what to do in their current surroundings. Aurora, Marcus and Bill stepped in behind them, Bill giving a low whistle when he saw the inside of the store and Marcus chuckled lowly. An employee, a young witch with long, cerulean blue hair walked out of the back room and froze at the sight of so many people before continuing towards them. "Hello, my name is Cassiopeia, can I help you with anything?" she asks giving them a small, polite smile as her blue eyes moved over them all.

"Yes, these three need their new measurements," Aurora says pushing the three youngest to stand in front of her.

Cassiopeia nods, flicking her wand towards the desk at the back of the room and walked back to the door she'd come out of a few moments ago. "Nessus, Venus can the two of you come help me?" she calls before making her way back to the group and a few minutes later two people, one boy and another girl walked into the main part of the store. Cassiopeia had already began taking Hermione's measurements as a quill scratched down the measurements on a scrap of parchment floating next to them. As her and the other two finished measuring Hermione, Luna and Harry they stepped back and glanced at Aurora. "Will you and your group be needing anymore help, Miss?"

Aurora shook her head and Cassiopeia nods, handing her the parchments that had their measurements written down. They were labeled with who had measured them so that they wouldn't get them mixed up and Aurora glanced at the three, handing them each their piece of parchment. "I'll take the girls, Marcus, Bill, you guys help Harry," she says grabbing Hermione and Luna, dragging them over to the ladies' half of the store.

===============POV=Change=================

Narcissa, Lucius and Fenrir walked into Twilfit &amp; Tatting's Shop in Diagon, if only to make sure that Narcissa wasn't seeing things. She heard several feminine giggles from the female section of the store and a couple male chuckles from the other side of the store. "I'm going over there," she says motioning towards the woman's section before walking away from them.

Lucius rolls his eyes, looking at Fenrir who shook his head and glanced at Lucius. "Marcus and Aurora came in here, as well, makes me wonder where Potter went," Lucius says and Fenrir shrugs taking a deep breath through his nose before pointing off into the men's half of the store.

"He's here," he says leaning back against the wall beside the door, "just looks like he's supposed to now."

Raising an eyebrow, Lucius glances at Fenrir and chuckling. "You mean they had Heritage tests done and then Cleansing Rituals to get rid of whatever was keeping them from looking how they were supposed to," he says and Fenrir gave a nod, eyes stopping on the woman who'd just stepped from the back room.

She seemed surprised to see the two of them and quickly dismissed Fenrir with a quick flash of disgust lighting her eyes before she hid it behind a pleasant smile. "May I help the two of you, Lord Malfoy?" she asks and Lucius raises a perfect blond eyebrow.

"No, thank you, Cassiopeia, Lady Malfoy just wanted to have a quick look," he murmurs glancing at Fenrir to see his reaction to the woman's actions towards him and made a dismissing motion towards the woman. She scoffed before heading into the back room, causing Lucius to grimace and his nose to crinkle like he'd smelt something bad.

Fenrir growled, "She seems like she's an annoying little bint."

Lucius snickers and glances over the displays for the women's clothing before looking back at Fenrir. "Gold-digging homewrecker, actually," Lucius breathes and Fenrir stopped glaring at the curtain hiding the back room to stare at Lucius, a question in his eyes. "You didn't recognize the little trollop that tried to get Regulus to leave James and Lily?"

Fenrir shook his head, leaning back against the wall again and began to glare at the doorway again. "She doesn't seem to like Werewolves," he breathes glancing at Lucius through the corner of his eye for a second.

"Thanks to Dumbledore and his ability to twist people around his fingers, no one cares for anyone with creature blood," Lucius mutters tapping the end of his cane against the toe of his shoe.

They heard a quiet snicker and both looked in the direction it had come from to see a boy with long auburn hair, Marcus and another red-head standing in the doorway to the men's section. "Just think what the Wizarding World's reaction will be when they figure out that their savior has creature blood," the auburn-haired teen snickers and Marcus rolls his eyes, bowing his head to Lucius before doing the same to Fenrir.

===============POV=Change=================

Narcissa looked out the corner of her eye at the teen that looked almost exactly like her sister, feeling a little out of sorts once she'd realized that it was not Bella. "Why don't you go try this dress on, Gemini?" Aurora asks holding out a dress that started out a deep burgundy color at the bodice, slowly lightening to lavender at the very bottom.

Narcissa froze at the mention of that name, dark eyes widening as she slowly moved out from behind the shelf and towards the group of girls. _'It can't be,'_ she thinks but the closer she got to them the more it made sense. "Gemini?" she murmurs quietly, a hand moving up to cover her heart as the girls turned towards her and she saw the black-haired girl's eyes.

===============POV=Change=================

Aurora stared at Narcissa, knowing that she was confused and was trying to piece together what could've possibly happened to her niece. "Aurora?" Gemini breathes and she looked away from Narcissa to give the younger teen a small, reassuring smile.

Aurora stepped toward Narcissa, a kind smile on her lips as she held her hand out towards her. "It's been a long time, Lady Malfoy," she murmurs and Narcissa looks away from Gemini to look at her before taking her hand.

"Aurora," she whispers, "it's wonderful to see you."

As Narcissa's gaze moved back to Gemini, Aurora gave a small smile and looked at Gemini over her shoulder. "Gemini, may I introduce your Aunt, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, your mother's sister," she says and Gemini's eyes widened at her before zeroing in on Narcissa.

"My aunt?" she breathes slowly moving towards Narcissa and looked her over with curious burgundy eyes. "My real mother's sister?"

"Yes," Luna answers as her eyes cleared of their dreaminess again, zeroing in on Narcissa. "Same thing happened with Gemini that happened with Aurora."

Narcissa's gaze snapped to the small blonde and she knew that the girls knew the anger shining in her eyes wasn't for them. "Dumbledore," she snarls, the shadow of a white and black Dragon flashing in the space behind her.

The three girls nodded, knowing she technically wasn't asking for an answer. "Although, we think he may have hit Bellatrix and Rudolphus with a Charm or Hex that caused mental instability," Aurora breathes and Narcissa narrowed her eyes as her pupils turned to slits. "The fact that all three of Harry's parents were killed and he was placed with people he shouldn't have gone to, you have one giant, boiling cauldron just waiting to blow up in Dumbledore's face."

Narcissa smirked, her anger slowly dissipating and she chuckles. "Add to that the fact that the Dark Lord did not kill Harry's parents and it comes down to the question of who did?" she snickers and the three girls smirked, going back to looking through the clothes around them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five

**A week and a half later**

Aurora sat in the Room of Requirement, going over the information Bloodshield had sent her regarding the case against Dumbledore and sat back in her chair. It would take a while to find enough evidence and enough witnesses to destroy Dumbledore enough that he would pay for what he'd done. "You'd think that knowing he's neglected the _'boy-who-lived' _and left him in an abusive home would get an immediate trial," she breathes popping her neck before looking back down at the folder in her lap. "Oh well, more time to destroy his reputation."

As she thought, she ran a hand through her hair and let her mind wander to Harry, Gemini and Luna. The three of them had all put themselves under Glamour before they'd come back to school so that Dumbledore didn't get suspicious, anymore than he already was, and had started hanging out with Neville and Cedric, Luna's mates, as well as the Weasley twins. As her thoughts passed over Luna, her mind came to a screeching halt and she sat up, glancing around the room. Taking a quill and piece of scratch parchment out of her bag she began writing down her thoughts.

_'Why did Dumbleboobs find it prudent to block the Inheritance of Luna Lovegood and could there be more students at Hogwarts that he's done the same to?'_

_'If there are, why is Dumbleboobs blocking the Inheritances of his students?'_

_'Maybe the Goblins wouldn't mind doing a Magic Trace on any children reported missing or dead from sixty years ago to now?'_

_'Just what is the old bastard playing at?'_

Hearing the door open, she put the piece of parchment she was writing on in the folder before closing it and sending it back to Bloodshield with a silent spell. She glanced over her shoulder to see who had come into the room and rolled her eyes, picking up the spellbook on _Dangerous Illusion, Memory and Compulsion Spells and Curses_, pretending to have been reading it the entire time. "What did you need, Weasley?" she asks snapping the book closed and setting it on the table in front of her before standing.

Ron Weasley glared at her for a few seconds, looking like he wanted to whip out his wand and curse her. "Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office," he says in a sullen voice and Aurora sighs, moving past him to the door.

_**'I request that you hide our sectets,'**_ she hisses to the room in Parseltongue as she opens the door, looking back to see the room become empty and the look of anger on Weasley's face. "Enjoy your search, Weasel," she chuckles in English as she closes the door behind her and made her way down to the Dungeons.

===============POV=Change=================

Severus was in the middle of a rather complicated potion when there was a knock on his private door and he set a stasis charm before moving to open the door, surprised to see Aurora standing there. "Dumbledore wants to speak with me," she says and he pulls her into the room, pushing the door closed behind her. Sirius' dog form was immediately at her side, rubbing his head against her stomach reassuringly.

"As your Head of House," Severus breathes running a hand through his hair, "I can be present during this talk."

Aurora nodded, patting Sirius' head as she thought and smirked at her dad. "I guess it's a good thing I'm a natural Occlumens," she snickers and Severus rolled his eyes as Sirius let out a laugh-like bark.

Severus shook his head and opened the door back up. "We should get up to the old coot's office then," he snickers leading his daughter out as he closed the door before his mate could escape.

===============POV=Change=================

Albus sat at his desk, impatient for the Snape girl to arrive so he could get rid of her again and sat back in his chair. Several of the Headmaster portraits were glaring at him, especially the ones he'd had to silence and fix permanently into place so they couldn't leave their frames. His eyes went to Fawkes as he waited and he fought the angry snarl that wanted to take over his lips. The stupid bird wasn't listening to him anymore and had broken the Familiar connection with him, no longer wanting to serve a master he deemed evil and unstable. Albus was angry that some of his plans were starting to unravel and he believed it had everything to do with Aurora Snape, one of the reasons he'd gotten rid of her in the first place. Fawkes trilled sadly, pulling at the enchanted chain around his leg and glaring at Albus. "You will never be free until you drop dead and stay that way," Albus growls and the bird shrieks, flames crawling up his wings.

The rotating staircase up to his office started to rotate, stone rubbing together to create a rumbling noise. Albus could feel the sparkle in his eyes dim a bit when Severus stepped off the rotating staircase with Aurora. _'Damn it, this got a whole lot harder,' _ he thinks watching the two of them sit down at his desk. Looking into Aurora's eyes, he tried to get a peek into her mind and came up against a thick, diamond wall, reinforced with marble on the inside. _'Damn it.'_

Aurora smirked when she felt him try to weasel his way into her mind and slid in through the cracks in his own, crumbling mental wall. She got a quick look at what was in his mind before pulling out so he didn't realize she was in there and cocked her head at him. "I'm rather offended that you would immediately try to read my thoughts," she murmurs and Albus pulled back, the grandfatherly look on his face cracking. "What did you need to speak with me about?" Fawkes trilled from his perch, catching Aurora's attention for a split second and Dumbledore decided to take advantage, putting Severus in a silent body bind he threw an Obliviate at Aurora. An Obliviate that rebounded off a shield that swirled silver and blue as it popped into place around her. "I thought you would've remembered that that wouldn't work, or is your madness affecting your memory?"

Albus stood, a snarl on his face before he threw an Obliviate at Severus so he wouldn't remember this conversation, only for a shield to pop into place around him, one that he'd conjured. "What I've done is for the Greater Good, you never should've come back, Aurora, though I see that sending you away from your Dark parentage did absolutely nothing to stop you from becoming just like them," he snarls causing Severus and Aurora to glance at each other. Fawkes trilled again, pecking at the restraint holding him to the perch and Albus snarls, sending a hex in his direction. "Shut up, you blasted bird."

Aurora frowned, standing as she turned her frown on Dumbledore and felt like snarling at him but kept it from happening. Walking over to the Phoenix's perch, Aurora looked over the chain keeping the bird restrained to the perch and clicked her tongue as she grasped the manacle around it's leg. The metal began to burn her fingers, she ignored the hiss of her burning fingertips and cut her fingertip, rubbing her blood onto it. "Unlock," she breathes pushing magic into her blood which pushed magic into the chain, melting it off the Phoenix's leg. "There you go."

Fawkes cooed happily, rubbing his head against Aurora's hand and checking the burns that had already healed. _'Good Demon... Pretty Dragon,' _he trills at her mentally, nipping her finger enough to draw blood and Aurora was happy the old Bumblebee couldn't see her hand as the Familiar Bond snapped into place. _'I leave before crazy man tries to chain me again.'_

_'That would be a good idea,' _ Aurora answers back, mentally soothing him before turning back to the Headmaster and sitting in the chair beside her father, releasing him from Dumbledore's spell. "Did you really have something to tell me or did you just want to retry what you tried to do thirteen years ago?" she asks staring blankly at him and crossed her arms over her stomach. "Because, if so, I'm going to go back to what I was doing and try to help Harry prepare for the first task."

Dumbledore's eyes began to sparkle once again and Aurora fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Any idea what the first task is?" he asks hopefully and Aurora reigned in the growl that wanted to slip through her lips.

"No one has figured it out," she breathes staring across the desk at Dumbledore. "It would be against the rules."

His gaze became twinkle-less and Aurora wanted to smirk. "Then how are you helping him prepare?" Dumbles asks as he tries to push through Aurora's shields again and she sent a bolt of electricity through her mental shields.

Aurora stood from her seat, bowing her head in the Headmaster's direction before walking toward the door. "Anyway I can," she murmurs as she opened the door. "This conversation is over now." Severus stood before following his daughter, shielding when a spell was cast in their direction and smirking at the curses the Headmaster was muttering under his breath.

===============POV=Change=================

Harry was leaning against the wall across from where the Room of Requirement manifests and waited patiently for Ron Weasley to step out as he put the Marauder's Map in his back pocket. "What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asks as she turned the corner, almost running into him. "Why haven't you gone in yet?"

Harry jerked his head towards the wall as the door began to materialize and Hermione's eyes narrowed. Ron walked out of the room, an angry snarl on his face as he slammed the door closed behind him. "That was a bloody waste of time," he growls as he stepped away from the wall and turned to walk away.

"What was?" Harry asks and Ron whipped back around, a grimace gracing his features when he saw the two of them.

"None of your business, traitors," he snarls and a tinkling laugh breezed through the hall as Luna rounded the corner with the twins and Neville.

Ron moved to take a threatening step towards her when Aurora and Marcus appeared a few seconds later. "You seem to be outnumbered," Hermione sneers bringing his attention back to her and Harry.

Aurora watched the Weasley boy carefully as his hand inched towards the wand tucked into the pocket of his robes. "**That would be a very** bad idea, **baby brother**," the twins growl staring at him with angry blue eyes, wands, not pointed, gripped tight in their hands and their arms crossed over their chests.

Aurora's gaze went to the twins before she looked back at Ron and saw him lift his hands up to either side of his face. "Wouldn't dream of it," he growls walking past everyone to come to a stop in front of his brothers. "You're just as bad as them." That said, he walked away and the twins looked like they wanted to follow to kick his ass.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled the door open and Aurora snapped her fingers, a blood-curdling scream echoing back to them from the direction Ron had gone. "What did you do, AJ?" Harry asks and Aurora snickers, skipping into the room.

**_'Reveal our room, please?'_** she breathes quietly and the room shifted back to how it had been before Ronald Weasley had come to get her, also revealing some badly placed eavesdropping and spying spells. "Just know that he's gonna become very used to the colors green and silver," she snickers disabling the spells left from the Weasel and flopping down on the big green couch. "The enchantments won't wear off for a month so you'll get plenty of chances to see."

Marcus rolled his eyes, pulling his robes off, throwing them over the back of the couch, undid his tie, pulled it over his head and put it with his robes. Unbuttoning the buttons at his wrists, he rolled his sleeves up and undid a couple of buttons at his throat before lying down with his head cushioned in her lap. "You hexed him so that his hair is green and any clothes he puts on will turn green and silver, didn't you?" he asks staring up at her and she giggles running her hand through his hair.

"Sirius is definitely your dad," Harry snickers pulling the homework for thke weekend out of his bag. "I wonder if it's hereditary to know just what it takes to annoy someone?"

Aurora giggled again, shaking her head, "Practice annoying people and the fact that he's not exactly hard to annoy," she snickers.

Hermione snorted from her corner where she had several stacks of books all around her and the twins had seemed to make themselves at home on the floor a little away from her, talking in hushed tones but Aurora definitely heard, 'ultimate prank' and 'Ickle Ronniekins,' giving her the distinct impression they were planning to get their brother with their own prank.

Luna was sitting in her big, fluffy chair rocking to her own inner music before whispering to herself. "The Wolf approaches."

===============POV=Change=================

**Just outside the gates of Hogwarts**

A small, cloaked figure appeared just outside the Anti-Apparition Wards and honey-brown eyes gazed up at the school as a strand of silver-grey hair was caught by the wind and pulled free of the hood of the cloak. "May I enter, Oh Great Hogwarts?" a small, female voice asks from inside the shadows of the cloak and the gate swings open before the words were even finished leaving her lips. "Thank you," the girl breathes as a stern lady with glasses steps down from the stairs and begins walking in her direction.

"May I help you, child?" she asks and the small, cloaked girl was surprised to see that the lady was nice, even if she looked stern on the outside.

"I'm Isadora Daniels, a Second year and I'm transferring from Russia's Magic Academy for Girls," she says pulling the hood of her cloak back to reveal a small, pixie-like face surrounded by a cloud of silver-grey curls. "I have all of the papers and everything, as well as a letter from the Deputy Headmistress here saying that my application here was accepted."

The woman looked quite shocked for a second before a warm smile graced her features. "Yes, Miss Daniels, you seem to be a little later than you said you'd be," she says and Isadora gave her a big, beautiful smile.

"It is nice to meet vith you in person, Professor McGonagall," Isadora says bowing her head to the woman, her accent making an appearance with her nerves. "I am quite a bit later than I intended but the preparations for my parent's funerals took longer due to the ground freezing sooner than expected."

McGonagall's stern expression melted a little more as the small twelve-year old seemed about ready to cry. "Yes, well, we'll have you Sorted into your House at dinner and then you'll be able to get settled," she breathes motioning for the young girl to follow behind her. "The school is divided into four Houses, they are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Isadora was barely listening as she glanced around in wonder at the castle walls that seemed to glow with so much magic and she quickened her pace so she was walking along beside Professor McGonagall. "I wonder what House I will be Sorted into?" she asks as she skipped along beside the Professor. "How am I to be Sorted?"

McGonagall looked down at the small girl with a soft smile and was about to answer when she caught sight of a ruckus up ahead of them, her trademark stern scowl reappeared on her face. "One hundred twenty-five points from Gryffindor for bullying and hexing the younger students, Miss Weasley," she says loud enough to be heard over the cries of a small First year girl with brown hair and blue eyes who had a set of deer antlers sprouting from the sides of her head, probably from an _Anteoculatia_ hex.

Isadora stared at the red-headed girl who huffed at McGonagall before trying to talk herself out of it by saying that the smaller girl had started it and Isadora tuned her out, moving to help the First year. "Here," she breathes, murmuring the counter under her breath and watching the horns disappear. "All better but you might want to go to the Hospital Wing and see if I did it right." The First year nodded before running off, Isadora assumed she was heading to the Infirmary. She turned to the still-arguing redhead with a glare fixed to her features. "That vas a very terrible thing to do to someone who has barely begun studying magic and you shouldn't be performing it eizer. You could have hurt her very badly."

The redhead stopped arguing to glare at the silver-haired girl and smirked. "Would've served the little twit right, bloody Snake was saying things she has no clue about," she says and McGonagall sighed, silently deducting another fifty points from her own House.

"That's enough, Miss Weasley," she says glaring down at the redhead, "if you persist in your behavior, I will have no choice but to give you detention and I will make sure they are with Filtch." That got the redhead's attention and she huffed, stomping away down the hall. "Now, Miss Daniels, the Sorting is nothing terribly hard, we just place the Sorting Hat on your head and it goes through your thoughts to Sort you into the House that fits you best."

Isadora follows along behind the Professor and thought about what she'd just said. "The Hat goes through my thoughts?" she asks and McGonagall nods, pulling open a portrait door after having whispered the password.

"Yes," she breathes motioning the child to take a seat, "though, it can't speak of anything it see inside your mind if that's troubling you."

"Not troubling," the little girl says taking a seat across from McGonagall. "I just think it must be quite hard to sort through a child's mind."

===============POV=Change=================

Harry sat with Hermione, the twins and Neville at dinner, ignoring the nasty glares they were getting from Ron and was surprised to see the Sorting Hat up on the stool at the front of the room. Sighing when he saw Dumbledore stand up, he rolled his eyes and dropped his head onto his arms. "Hogwarts has gotten another transfer student," he begins and Harry lifts his head to look up at the head table to see that Dumbledore looked anything but pleased with his own announcement. "Miss Isadora Daniels will be Sorted tonight so that she may begin her new life here." McGonagall walked down the middle of the great hall, a small girl with silver-grey curls and honey-brown eyes skipping along next to her. Glancing across the great hall at Aurora, he was surprised to see both of his cousins paying close attention to Dumbledore's reaction to the small girl before glancing at her.

===============POV=Change=================

Isadora sat on the stool, gaze flying around the room as she began to get nervous about the Hat being placed on her head and she smiled back when McGonagall gave her a comforting smile. The Sorting Hat was suddenly on her head, falling into her eyes to block out the rest of the geat hall and a jolly, male voice rang through her ears. _'This year is getting extremely interesting,'_ a voice says echoing through her mind, _'you're just one more fraying thread in his master plan, Little Wolf.'_

_'How...'_ she begins before what McGonagall said earlier flashes through her mind.

_'Don't worry, young one, I'm bound to keep secret all I learn inside your head,'_the Hat's voice breathes through her mind. _'Such anguish your short life has been filled with, force-fed Wolvesbane potions since you were small and then to find out they weren't your parents. Must've been quite a shock when the doctor said you couldn't save either of them because you weren't theirs but you were still loyal enough to give them a proper funeral.'_ The Hat went silent for a few moments after that, giving Isadora a little time to get her bearings back. "Hufflepuff," he announced to the great hall and McGonagall removed the hat from Isadora's head, watching as the girl's robes changed to match her House.

Isadora slowly made her way down to the Hufflepuff table and took a seat at the end amidst cheers from three Houses, including her own and clapping from the fourth. Looking over the table that was just clapping politely, she saw the small First year she'd helped earlier and gave her a smile before looking at the food that had just appeared along the table in front of her. Normally, she'd grab a few large steaks but everyone at her old school had known she was a Werewolf but she didn't want anyone here to know. _'I'll find the kitchen later,'_ she thinks as she picks out a piece of chicken and placing it on her plate. Looking over everything else on the table, she added a spoonful of broccoli and placed a finger on her cup, wondering what enchantment was on it. The cup warmed before filling with hot cocoa, little marshmallows floating on the top and she giggles, taking a sip before starting to eat.

===============POV=Change=================

Ginny stared at the small girl as she walked to the Hufflepuff table, it was embarrassing that a Second year who got Sorted into Hufflepuff had stood up to her in the hall. "Isadora, huh?" she breathes under her breath as she began eating and glanced at Ron, who was glowering down at his still-empty plate. Sighing, she tried another counter to the hex keeping his hair and clothes those dreadful Slytherin colors, growling when it just seemed to get worse.

"Will you stop trying to fix it," he hisses glaring at her through the corner of his eye and she glared before going back to eating. "I'm going to kill those annoying Weasley twins one day." She smacked him in the arm, glaring at him until he realized what he'd just said. "What? I'm so glad to know that they aren't our brothers."

Ginny smacked him again, hissing at him, "Quiet, no one but us, Father and Mum can know that, if anyone else finds out... It could be disastrous for Father's plans."

===============POV=Change=================

**Wednesday Morning**

Arthur Weasley was not a paranoid man by nature, or, until a few weeks ago, he didn't think he was but something had changed since meeting Harry and the young Lady Sinclair in Diagon Alley. He felt like there was something really wrong, he no longer felt at home in the Burrow, his job at the Ministry bothered him and he couldn't stand to be near his wife, nothing seemed right anymore. This feeling was what had him at Gringott's on his only day off this month, instead of in his garage fiddling with Muggle contraptions like he normally would be and listening to Molly whine about her children being away at school, which had only gotten worse now that Ron and Genevra had started Hogwarts. Though, he was very surprised when he was pulled from the line waiting to speak to a goblin and shown to a private room with a small, grizzled goblin sitting across from him. "I must say I'm surprised to see you, Mister Weasley," the goblin says leaning forward to shuffle through the papers on his desk. "I'm Brokenaxe, the account manager for you brother, Bilius', vaults, I contacted you after his death but you never answered or came in." Arthur looked confused as this was the first he'd heard of it and the goblin continued. "About two months after I'd stopped trying to contact you, your wife, a Molly Weasley, showed up with one of my letters, claiming that you were very sick and sent her to see what we wanted." Arthur was beginning to get that uncomfortable feeling again. "Obviously, you had no idea any of this was happening so we would like to run some tests to see what's been going on." Arthur was stunned and just nodded when the goblin said that, standing and following when the goblin stood before motioning him out of the room.

===============POV=Change=================

Aurora was sitting in one of the alcoves positioned by the front doors, watching the little footsteps on the Marauder's Map and scanned for Harry or Hermione, who showed up as Gemini Lestrange now seeing them both on their way down to the great hall for lunch. The Gryffindor Bully, Genevra Weasley was coming from the opposite direction, following closely behind the new Hufflepuff girl, Isadora. Marcus was still in the Ancient Runes classroom with Professor Sinistra and probably wouldn't make it to lunch before everyone had to go back to class so Aurora stood up. "Mischief managed," she breathes watching as the map disappeared and she put it in her back pocket, leaving the alcove just in time to join Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville on their way to the great hall. They were just inside the doors when a commotion behind them caused them to turn just in time to see Isadora collide with Hugh's back, knocking him into Adrian and Aurora's eyes narrowed when she saw Ginny smirking from the bottom of the staircase. "_Oy_," Isadora whimpers from where she'd fallen back onto her bum when she bounced off Hugh's back and stood up, patting the dirt off the back of her skirt before looking up at Hugh and Adrian. "_Izvinite_."

"Um, you're kind of speaking a different language," Hugh says and Isadora's eyes widen before she gives him a big smile.

"I apologized for hitting you," she says before glaring over her shoulder at Ginny. "Although, if someone hadn't tried to shove me down the stairs I wouldn't have hit you." Hugh and Adrian both looked like they'd been hit by a truck when she smiled at them and Luna giggled from her spot behind Aurora as she put a finger on Aurora's arm. Aurora's vision shifted and she suddenly saw a line of gold magic stretched between the three of them.

Aurora glanced over her shoulder at Luna and mouthed, _'Mates?'_ and Luna nodded. "Hugh, Adrian, the two of you coming to lunch?" Aurora asks and the two boys looked away from Isadora and nodded, looking at Isadora.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Adrian asks as Hugh continues to stare and Isadora looked over at Aurora with the rest of their group.

"Will they mind?" she asks quietly and everyone in the group shook their heads. "Okay." She grabbed their hands and led them over to where everyone else stood before they walked to the Slytherin table.

Hermione glanced at Aurora as they grabbed a couple sandwiches each, wrapping them in napkins. "We're going outside today, right AJ?" she asks and Aurora shrugs.

"That's totally up to you guys," she breathes grabbing a bowl of fruit along with her ham and cheese sandwiches. "I'm just gonna go over my Potions notes for the test my dad is giving next class."

Isadora looked at the burgundy-haired girl in surprise, "Professor Snape is your father?" she asks and Aurora nodded, enchanting several cups and a pitcher of pumpkin juice to follow them as they head outside.

They decided to make themselves comfortable under the willow tree by the lake and sat on a blanket Hugh had Accioed from the castle that just happened to be Gryffindor red and gold, probably from someone's bed. Aurora laughed as a giant black tentacle rose from the water a little away from them, causing everyone, but the Slytherins, to freak out. Aurora held up a whole apple and she giggles when the tentacle wraps around it before disappearing back beneath the water. Everyone stared at her, even the Slytherins, and she shrugs, leaning back against the tree. "He also likes cheese sandwiches," she chuckles as she pours herself a cup of pumpkin juice and takes a sip. "Harry and Hermione can't say anything about me being weird when they can sit up in the branches of the Whomping Willow without it trying to kill them."

"Whomping Willow?" Isadora asks looking up at the tree they were under.

Harry chuckles and points across the grounds at a solitary tree planted far away from any others. "She's just lonely, if a little violent," he says as the tree shakes itself out like it was stretching. "As long as she knows you're not going to chop her down, you don't hit her with a flying car and you talk to her, she's really nice."

Hugh raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and unwrapping one of his sandwiches. "That tree doesn't even like Professor Sprout and she takes care of it," he says taking a bite of his sandwich. "I'll believe you can when I see it."

Aurora looked at Hugh, "My word that he can doesn't count?" she asks and he shakes his head.

"Rule number one: Never believe the family," he snickers and she growls launching a grape at him, snickering when it hit him in the center of the forehead. "Hey!"

Rumbling laughter caught everyone's attention and everyone looked to see Marcus, a little singed, standing just inside the curtain of willow branches watching them. Aurora stood up, moving so he could sit against the tree and dropped into his lap, handing him a sandwich. "What'd you blow up this time?" Hermione asks wrinkling her nose at the slight char smell coming off him and Marcus snickers.

"Wasn't me this time," he chuckles rubbing his cheek against Aurora's hair as he unwrapped his sandwich. "Professor Sinistra was concentrating on multiple fire runes when one of the twins' pranks went off in the hall right outside the door and broke her concentration."

As if summoned by Marcus mentioning them, the twins appeared and sat on either side of Hermione and snickered to themselves. "Got you out of there, didn't it?" they snicker together and Marcus rolls his eyes, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "And we got to try out a new prank on our charming, little sister." They turned to look at Isadora who was sitting in betwen Hugh and Adrian. "We would also like to apologize for her trying to shove you down the stairs."

"You're not the ones who should be apologizing," she growls staring out over the lake. "She doesn't like me because I yelled at her yesterday for pranking a First year Slytherin girl with the Horn-growing Hex."

The twins snickered, leaning back on their arms and looked at each other behind Hermione before looking back to Isadora. "And that's why she doesn't like you," George says shrugging his shoulders.

"You scolded her when no one but the teachers have ever done so," Fred snickers stealing a couple of grapes out of Hermione's bowl of fruit.

Aurora shook her head, leaning back in Marcus' arms and looking at the twins who seemed to have decided to mess with Hermione again. "I find it very hard to believe that neither of your parents have ever scolded Genevra," she says running a hand through her hair.

"Dad did in the beginning," Fred says shrugging a shoulder, "him and mom got in a big row about it and he never did it again."

The plant Neville had been fiddling with made a squeaking noise before belting out a well-known song by the Wizarding band, The Rhythmic Runes, and Luna giggled, taking the plant away from him. "My Gran is taking me to Diagon Friday, she's coming to get me in the morning," he says as he tries to take the plant back as it giggled along with Luna at something she'd been whispering to it. "Can I have my Singing Rose back now, please Luna?"

Luna nods, handing the small potted rose to Neville and scooting closer to him so that she could talk to it while he watered it. "Why is she taking you to Diagon on a day when you have classes?" Harry asks and Neville shrugged, making it clear he had no idea. "Well, have fun, we'll take notes for you."

===============POV=Change=================

**Friday; Weighing of the Wands Ceremony**

Harry was sitting in the Potions classroom, listening to Professor Snape talk about the useless dunderheads in this class and tried not to start snickering when he remembered the conversation he'd had with AJ about her father's rather exaggerated rants in the middle of class. When Colin Creevey came through the door, interrupting a particularly long-winded rant from Snape, Snape cut off and glared at the third year standing in his doorway. "What do you want, Mister Creevey?" he asks softly and Harry felt bad for the kid, that was Snape's angry voice.

Creevey glanced at Harry for a second before turning his attention back to Snape. "The Headmasters and other Champions are waiting for Mister Potter," he says and Snape turned his glare on Harry.

"Pack up your things and follow Mister Creevey," Snape orders and Harry stood, packing up his stuff. As Snape walked passed him, he murmured, "You might want to go collect Aurora from the Library, first."

===============POV=Change=================

Augusta and Neville Longbottom took the two seats opposite their Account Manager, Goldclaw, as the goblin continued with his work. Once finished with the document he was writing on, he placed it on the top of the pile sitting on the edge of his desk and turned his attention to the two people across from him. "Mrs. Longbottom, it is a pleasure to see you just two months after your last visit," he says and Augusta raised an eyebrow at him before giving him a smile.

"My early visit is to see if there are any spells, blocks or compulsions on me or my grandson," she says and the goblin stared at her for a second, "just to be sure after what I heard about Dumbledore."

Goldclaw nodded, pulling two golden quills out of the top drawer of his desk and two blank pieces of parchment off his desk, setting one of each in front of Augusta and Neville. "Prick your finger with the quill and place them on the parchment, they'll begin writing by themselves," he says watching as they both did so.

===============POV=Change=================

Dumbledore wasn't at all surprised to see Aurora trailing along behind Harry when he arrived at the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony, furious that she would dare, but not surprised. "What are you doing here, Miss Snape?" he asks in as pleasant a voice as he could muster and Aurora gave him a very fake, pleasant smile.

"Just supporting Harry, sir," she replies staring at him with blank grey and green eyes. The annoying scratching noise of a quill caught her attention and she glanced towards a blonde-haired twig of a woman in a horrid green dress. "Don't let me keep you from your little Ceremony thing, I'll stay over here and keep quiet." Leaning back against the wall, she let her eyes move over everyone else in the room, nodding her head to the other Headmasters and Champions before her eyes moved back to the blonde woman as her quill begins scratching on her notepad again.

"You don't need to be here, Miss Snape," Dumbledore says and Aurora glances at him, crossing her arms over her stomach.

Harry glanced back at her, sensing the storm of emotions she was hiding under her blank, calm veneer and knowing that she was about to go off on Dumbledore if the man didn't shut up soon. "As my Magical Guardian, my cousin, Aurora, has every right to be here as Diggory, Krum and Delacour's parents do," Harry murmurs, the shocked look on Dumbledore's face made him want to laugh but he remained just as blank as Aurora was.

The scratch of the blonde woman's quill stopped and she glanced over at the two teens before looking back at Dumbledore. "That can't be true," she giggles and Aurora winced, barely suppressing a shiver at the sound. "Your cousin can't be more than fifteen, too young to be your Magical Guardian."

"I'll be sixteen soon, actually," Aurora murmurs pushing away from the wall and moving to stand beside Harry, "I'm emancipated and Lady of a Most Ancient and Revered House. So, I wouldn't go around calling people liars if I was you, Rita Skeeter."

There was a knock at the door and Ludo Bagman arrived with Mr. Ollivander, who bowed his head in Aurora's direction before continuing on to the table and chair set aside for him. "Everyone ready?" he breathes and all four Champions nod, forming a line in front of the table.

===============POV=Change=================

Fred and George were down in the dungeons workimg on the finishing touches to their revenge prank on Ron, hoping that Miss Norris, the stupid cat, stayed away from them. Filtch may not be able to see through Concealment Spells but that evil cat could and she normally lead Filtch right to them at the worst possible times. "Almost done, Forge?" echoed from one end of the hallway.

"Done, Gred," from the other end and then an echoing meow floated down the hall towards the two. "Run Gred?"

"Run, Forge."

===============POV=Change=================

Aurora was spending the rest of her free period in the Library, watching Dumbledore pace back and forth in his office and reading the folder she'd placed inside her book so she could act like she was studying while reading how Bloodshield's investigation was going. _'So far, everyone that has been sent for by the bank has been checked and had nothing on them, it's the ones that have come in themselves that have been the biggest leaps in our case, most notable being, Arthur Weasley.'_ Aurora paused in her reading to see where the twins were and saw them running through the halls with Filtch close behind. "_Expecto Patronum,_" she breathes watching her Hummingbird patronus take shape and laughing when it did a flip. "Tell the twins to lose Filtch and come to the Library." The patronus bobbed in the air before flitting off in the direction of the twins and Aurora sat back in her chair, casting a Concealment charm on the folder sitting inside the book in front of her when Madame Pince walked out from an aisle close to her. Glancing at the map, she saw that Filtch was running down a tunnel in the dungeon and the twins were coming down the hall towards the Library. "Mischief managed," she hisses watching it return to being a normal piece of parchment in time for Madame Pince to walk past her table. As soon as she had disappeared into another row of shelves, Aurora unconcealed the folder and looked over the rest of the contents of the folder.

===============POV=Change=================

The twins slid into the seats across from Aurora, barely even breathing hard from getting away from Filtch and cocked their heads at her. "What did you need us for?" they ask together and Aurora turned the folder she was holding around, placing it in front of them. "What..." Fred begins when George poked his arm and pointed at the page right below their father's name.

_'Arthur Weasley arrived early Wednesday morning with the feeling that something wasn't right and when we informed him of several things that we thought he'd already been aware of, he just looked confused, by the time we were done telling him, he was rather angry. After we got permission from Mr., not Lord, Weasley to run the necessary checks and examinations on him, e found that several potions, hexes, enchantments and mind-altering spells had been used on him and evidence that they were still being used._

_All of the potions, hexes, enchantments and spells used are in the list below._

_-Amortentia (keyed to Mrs. Molly Weasley nee Prewett) (First administered October 1, 1981) (Weakened by prolonged use)_

_-Subtilis Imperium (aka Liquid Imperius) (keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Mrs. Molly Weasley nee Prewett) (First administered October 1, 1981)_

_-Draught of Infertility (Administered every month by Mrs. Molly Weasley nee Prewett) (First administered October 1, 1981)_

_-Mate Block (Set by Albus Dumbledore) (Block set on October 3, 1981)_

_-Creature Block (Set by Albus Dumbledore) (Block set on October 3, 1981)_

_-60% Magic Block (Set byAlbus Dumbledore) (Block set on October 3, 1981)_

-_Several Memory Blocks (Some Unknown in Origin) (Set by Albus Dumbledore) (Reapplied as needed) (All Blocks set on October 3, 1981)_

_As we've mentioned, we have removed everything and Lord Weasley is in good health as he recovers from what has been done to him. He will be able to receive visitors in a couple of weeks.'_

The twins looked about ready to kill something, or someone, before handing Aurora back the folder and she sent it back to Bloodshield with a snap of her fingers. "Mum started using Amortentia on dad a month before Harry's parents were killed," Fred says to George and Aurora leant back to watch them talk each other through the situation.

"All of those dates are after Uncle Fabian and Gideon died," George answers back, "the Amortentia, especially, was started the next day, as well as the Subtilis Imperium."

They looked at each other for a moment before turning narrowed eyes on Aurora. "**Can you get us to Diagon when our dad can recieve visitors?**" they ask at the same time and she raises an eyebrow at them.

"Why can't you do it yourselves?" Aurora asks twiddling her fingers as little lightnings danced around her fingertips.

They looked at each other for a second before looking back at Aurora. "We're still underage, they can Trace us if we use our powers to teleport," Fred says as he and George cock their heads at her.

"And," George chimes in, "a little birdie told us that you didn't get your dress robes for whatever they're planning later in the year." Aurora raised an eyebrow at the two of them, tappimg her fingers on the desk. "Something about Twilfit and Tattings not having what you were looking for."

Aurora leant back in her chair and thought about it, while the twins were in Gringott's, and she knew that was where they were going, she could go to Valeria's Formal Wear over by Ollivander's with Hermione and Luna's dresses. Hopefully, she'd find something she thought agreeable to wear anywhere, then she'd be able to coordinate Marcus' robes to match. "Whenever you want to go, as long as it's after class and we'll go," she says standing up from the table and gathering her stuff. "I have Professor McGonagall in five minutes so I'll see the two of you later."

"See you, Aurora," they say as she walks out of the Library.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Six

**About a week from the First Task**

They were having dinner outside by the fountain in the courtyard when Ginny Weasley decided to try and weasel her way into the group, sitting right next to Harry. "Uhm..." Fred says cocking his head in confusion at her. "What are you doing out here?"

Ginny gave him a disgusted look, not bothering to answer and tried to start a conversation with Harry. "So Harry, how have your classes been going?" she asks moving to touch his shoulder and he moved so it fell to the ground beside him.

"Fine," he answers as he continues writing down information that needed to go in his History essay that was due Monday. She moved to touch him again and he moved again as he continued with organizing his notes.

Aurora was watching this with curious eyes, considering that Harry didn't even know he was moving away when Ginny tried to touch him and Aurora thought it was hilarious. Ginny finally gave up trying to touch him and settled for glaring at the ground, tapping her fingers on her arm. Leaning into Marcus' side, Aurora ran her hand up and down his ribs to get his attention. He looked down at her before leaning his head down so she could whisper into his ear. "She's hoping we slip up and let her overhear something," she breathes before kissing his cheek and settling back against his side.

Aurora turned back to everyone else in time to see a look of disgust cross Ginny's face as she looked at Marcus and her. Though, she did hear the whispered, "Disgusting," Ginny sent in their direction.

"What was that?" Harry asks turning his head to stare at Ginny. "Did you say something?"

Ginny lifted her eyebrow and gave him a smile. "You don't have to defend these Snakes, you know," she breathes and anger flashed through Harry's eyes for a split second before disappearing. "Everyone thinks that Aurora and Marcus' relationship is disgusting, arranged marriage is like selling your child to another family."

"I suggest that you know and understand what you're talking about before opening your trap," Aurora growls staring angrily at Ginny as Marcus wrapped an arm around her waist, kind of scared what would happen if this conversation continued and Aurora got too angry. "Our betrothal was only arranged when our parents saw how well we got along when we were younger, it can end whenever one of us isn't happy with it anymore and neither family is getting crap from us getting married. Now, if the only reason you're over here is to annoy the shit out of everyone, you need to go the fuck away."

Ginny's lip peeled back from her teeth in a snarl and Aurora lunged towards her, a feral screech erupting from between her lips as Marcus' arm tightened around her waist. "Shh," Marcus breathes as he glares at Ginny, using restraining Aurora as a way to keep from growling at the stupid bint.

Harry had froze when Ginny started insulting Aurora's bond with Marcus and shook his head, setting his notes down to the side. "Excuse me?" he murmurs glaring at Ginny as his eyes darken in anger. "Where do you get the idea that you can just come over here and start insulting my friends?"

Aurora froze, eyes widening as she felt the power coming off Harry and stared at him incredulously before her heart began to swell in pride. "Oh, come off it, Harry," Ginny snickers, "you can't seriously consider this bunch of Snakes, barely Gryffs, a Raven and a Puff your friends."

Harry's pupils turned into slits for a second that was too fast for anyone without a Creature side to see and Aurora smirked as Marcus took a quick breath of air, having seen it as well. "Better than a Gryffindor that believes her House gives her the right to bully anyone younger and from a different House than she is," Harry snarls and Ginny jerked back like he'd slapped her, causing a ripple of snickers through the group."So, if you don't mind, I'd like you to get as far from me as humanly possible and don't even think about talking to me unless you're thinking of apologizing to my friends." Ginny stood up, staring at Harry like he'd grown another head before turning around and disappearing back inside the castle.

Hermione shook her head before throwing up an anti-eavesdropping barrier before going back to slapping the twins' hands away from her plate and laughing at the crestfallen looks on their faces. As everything returned to how it was before Ginny had decided to come over, Aurora snuggled closer to Marcus' side and watched everyone interact.

===============POV=Change=================

Snuffles was lying at the foot of Severus' bed, bored out of his mind because his mate wouldn't allow him out of the living quarters, afraid of what Dumbledore might do and the fact that said mate was down in the Potions Lab. The sound of the doors being opened caught his attention and he stood, stealthily moving through the hallway to peer around the corner, chuckling silently when he saw Sev, with his back to him, closing the doors. Slowly padding his way over, he shifted into his human form and wrapped his arms around Sev's waist, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "I missed you," he breathes and Sev snickers leaning back into him.

"I'm sorry that you have to stay in here," Severus murmurs grasping Sirius' arms when his mate starts peppering kisses and soft nips on his neck. "Sirius?"

"Hmm," he breathes pausing and pulling away to look at Sev who was staring at him in wonder. "Is it really that hard to believe I'm back?"

Sev shook his head, turning in Sirius' arms to place his hands against Sirius' chest, staring into grey eyes he thought he'd never get to look into like this again. "Just happy you're back," he whispers tiptoeing up to kiss him.

Sirius kissed back like a starving man and Sev was dessert, the both of them stumbling as they moved away from the door, the back of Sev's knee catching the corner of the coffee table. Siri was barely able to roll them so he wound up on bottom when they hit the floor and Sev chuckled before leaning down to kiss him again.

===============POV=Change=================

Aurora and the others were all sitting in front of the fire in the Room of Requirement as they worked on various projects and homework or, in Draco's case, staring up at the ceiling. Harry finished organizing his notes and put all of his stuff away, picking up the Parseltongue book.

_'Among the many creatures that speak Parseltongue, and the one most people don't know about, are the certain species of Dragons that can speak the Snake Tongue.'_ Harry settled more comfortably into his chair.

_'The Dragon species that are able to communicate in Parseltongue are listed below._

_-Antipodean Opaleye_

_-Hebridean Black_

_-Hungarian Horntail_

_-Norwegian Ridgeback_

_-Romanian Longhorn_

_-Ukrainian Ironbelly'_

Aurora was starting to get twinges of pain on her back, like someone was hitting her and she frowned as the feeling seemed to intensify. Looking over at Harry to see if he was in pain at all, she began to get flashes of images as well and realized that it wasn't anyone in this room. "I'm going to bed," she breathes kissing Marcus' cheek and standing up. "See you guys in the morning."

The twins watched her leave the room, looking over at Marcus. "Is she really going to bed?" they ask together and Marcus shrugged.

"Probably not," he breathes leaning back on the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

===============POV=Change=================

A flash of light and the faint hint of ozone was the only sign that she arrived on Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey and Aurora looked around at all of the Muggle houses that looked almost exactly alike except for the yards. "Why would I be getting flashes of someone being hurt from here?" she murmurs as another lash of pain, this one stronger, ripped through her back. "Fuck, that stings."

She walked down the sidewalk as the pain steadily grew worse the closer she got to her destination. The pain reached unbearable as she reached the driveway of the house labeled number four and she stared at the front of the house. An ear-piercing scream ripped through her mind, she ran up the drive to the front door, checking to see if it was locked and finding it open. She didn't bother pulling her wand, aware of the multitude of spells that would alert all sorts of people if she used it while in the house and paused in the hallway, listening for any clue of where to go from there. Whimpers and screams of pain came from upstairs and she slowly made her way up, looking for any sign that this could be a trap. Aurora paused at the first door she came to, the one where the screams were coming from and hissed softly at the metallic smell of blood coming through the cracked open door. "Scream all you want, you stupid bitch, no one can hear you," a male voice snarls before there was the sound of something leather hitting flesh and Aurora used wandless magic to conceal herself, slipping through the crack in the door.

Once she took in the scene inside the bedroom, she knew she shouldn't have bothered concealing herself, neither of the occupants of the room could see her and she grasped the nearest heavy object, a heavy metal jewelry box off the dresser. Moving as quietly as she could, Aurora tiptoed across the room to where the large man was standing with his back to her and slammed the jewelry box as hard as she could into the back of his head. He fell sideways and hit the floor with a thud, Aurora stared at him for a second to make sure he was still alive before moving to the small, thin woman tied face down on the bed. Looking over the woman's back, Aurora felt herself flinch, this woman's back looked even worse than she was used to and she reached up to untie her arms. At the touch of Aurora's hands at her wrists, the woman whimpered until she realized that the hands were too small to be her husband's and she turned her head to see who it was. A girl with green and silver eyes and burgundy hair stood beside her bed, looking at her sadly as she continued to untie her hands. "Are you alright?" she asks and the woman nods, swallowing around the pain in her back as she rolled over and sat up, covering herself with a blanket.

"Please, can you go check on my son?" the woman asks and Aurora frowned, listening for another presence in the house. "Vernon hit him pretty hard when he tried to protect me, he should still be on the floor in the kitchen."

Aurora looked at the woman, wondering why she looked so familiar and then the name she'd used for her husband caught her attention. "Petunia, Petunia Evans?" Aurora asks staring at the woman who nodded. "That lump of lard on the floor would be Vernon Dursley?" Another nod answered her question and she blinked, turning on her heel and walking out of the room, heading downstairs to check on the son. Dudley Dursley was lying on the floor of the kitchen, breathing shallow and heart beating slowly, there was a pretty nasty gash on his forehead. Aurora glanced over the area around him and saw the edge of the counter had blood splatter on it from when his head hit it. "You should be fine with a few Healing potions. I still don't understand why my Sinclair protect instinct would bring me here, the two of you may be Sinclair's but neither of you have the magic needed to call m..." Aurora's voice cut off as she was about to say that and knelt down beside Dudley, placing her hand on his cheek, reaching out with her magic. "There it is," she breathes as she touched a small spark of magic, magic that was emanating from a magical core so heavily blocked that he would be classified as a Squib. "Son of a bitch."

Shaking Dudley to see if she could wake him, Aurora looked around before letting her Creature attributes out and picked him up, setting him on the couch. Covering her Creature attributes back up, she went back upstairs to collect Petunia. "Is he okay?" she asks and Aurora nods, looking over the woman who'd taken the time while she was downstairs to get dressed.

"Do you mind if I?" Aurora asks reaching a hand out to her and Petunia stared at her for a second before shaking her head, moving closer to her. Aurora reached out her magic like she had with Dudley and found the same problem her son had, the blocks on her magical core were so layered that she wouldn't have even registered as a Squib. "Do the two of you want to come with me?"

Petunia stared at the girl that couldn't be that much older than Dudley or her nephew and she was asking if they wanted to go with her. "I couldn't burden you with myself and my son..." she begins and the girl gives her a small smile, lifting her hand to show a small silver ring with a large ruby inlaid in the center, a small emerald mounted into the face of the ruby.

"In the magical world, I am Lady Sinclair and I was brought here tonight by a very specific kind of magic," Aurora breathes looking at Petunia. "Family magic differs from family to family in the magical world, in the case of the Sinclair Family Magics, the Lady will feel the pain or emotions of any of her family while they are in distress, it can also be used to find them. In your case, I was all for not liking you after what you've done to Harry but if what I just saw was any indication, yours and your son's lives were just as bad in this house."

Petunia glanced at the man on the floor before looking back up at the girl offering her a brand new start, one that included getting to know the nephew she'd had to treat horribly to keep her husband from hurting their own son. "Dudley and I will go with you," she breathes and the girl nodded, waving her hand and everything that was Petunia's floated into a valise that pulled itself out of the closet. "May I know your name?"

"Aurora, though I answer to AJ most of the time," Aurora says as she finished packing everything that had accioed as Petunia's belongings and shut the valise, motioning Petunia to leave the room ahead of her as she made sure Vernon was still out cold. "Where's Dudley's room?"

Petunia led Aurora to the first door on the left and she walked in, summoning all of the things that Dudley considered his, less than half of what was in there floated into the valise with Petunia's things. "There are things from Lily and James up in the attic," Petunia breathes motioning with a hand at the small closed attic door in the ceiling. "I wasn't allowed to let Harry see them and couldn't go through them myself so I have no idea what they contain." Aurora nodded, letting go of the valise so that it floated in the air as she waved her hand, summoning the things down from the attic. Four large, black trunks squeezed through the small attic opening and she wave her hand again to shrink them, putting them in her pockets.

Grasping Petunia's arm, she transported her to an alley in Diagon and handed her the valise. "Stay here while I go get Dudley, okay?" she breathes and Petunia nods, huddling in on herself against the wall of the alley. Transporting back to the house, she grabbed Dudley's arm, surprised to see him awake and transported him into the same alley where she'd left Petunia. Glad to see that she was still where she'd left her, Aurora made sure Dudley was steady on his feet before grasping Petunia's arm and leading them both out of the alley towards Gringott's. "I'm going to take the two of you to see the goblins first and see if we can do anything about those pesky blocks."

"What do you mean?" Petunia murmurs as they pass through the doors of Gringott's and the feeling of magic all around her made her eyelids flutter.

Aurora looked at Petunia and motioned a goblin over to them, the goblin came over. "Can you tell Head Manager Ragnok that Lady Sinclair is here to see him?" she asks and the goblin scurried off down the long hallway leading to the offices. "You, both of you, have blocks on your Magical Cores, making it seem like you aren't magic."

Petunia looked ready to swoon at any moment and Dudley reached a hand out to steady her, staring at Aurora with curious blue eyes. "I was right," she breathes and Aurora glances at her with a questioning look. "When Harry first started showing signs of magic there were instances that didn't match with him, I made the mistake of saying something to Vernon and got beat, I was unconscious for several days. When I awoke, Vernon had called Dumbledore and had him do something to make sure that Dudley didn't have magic. The odd instances of magic that happened when Harry wasn't around stopped after that but I had a feeling that it had been Dudley."

The goblin had come back and motioned for them to follow before leading the way to Ragnok's office. Aurora pushed the two into the room ahead of her and pulled the door closed behind her as Ragnok stood from his seat. "I hope you've had a good evening so far Ragnok," she says motioning the other two to sit down in the chairs before they collapsed onto the floor.

"Absolutely delightful," he sneers sarcastically before looking over the two sitting across the desk from him. "Why have you brought me an injured Squib and a badly beaten Muggle woman?"

The Sinclair Lady chuckled and sat down between her. "You might want to reassess your statement, Ragnok," she breathes and he walks around the desk, placing a single, clawed finger in the center of Petunia's forehead.

Ragnok snarled something in Gobbledygook under his breath and Petunia dropped into unconsciousness, causing Aurora to snarl and move to stand from her seat. "Calm down," he growls at her and she narrows her eyes at him, "it was necessary or did you not notice the curse on her that triggers when she's around too much magic." Aurora shook her head, glancing at Petunia's unconscious form and Ragnok moved to Dudley, checking him, as well, repeating the process he used with Petunia. "Their blocks have to be removed immediately to avoid further damage but once they're gone, the two of them should be fine." She breathed a sigh of relief, staring up at the big goblin and running a hand through her hair. "Now, if you wouldn't mind explaining..."

Aurora took a deep breath, looking at the two new, sleeping, members of her family and sat forward, motioning Ragnok to retake his seat. "Ragnok, I'd like you to meet Petunia and Dudley Dursley," she breathes and Ragnok moved to stand back up when she shook her head. "Don't bother, I have the feeling that both of them were abused just like Harry."

The big goblin leans back in his chair and looks over the three across from him before his eyes return to the one in the center. "With the blocks on their magic, they should not have been able to reach out to you," he breathes and Aurora nodded, looking towards Petunia. "Meaning that your Family Magics have changed to find members that would not have access to their magic but their emotions will still find you and bring you to them. Am I right to assume that is what happened in the case of the two on either side of you?" Aurora nodded, running a hand over her face as she yawned and stretched to pop her back before turning her attention back to Ragnok. "You will need to be present while their blocks are removed." Aurora raised an eyebrow in question. "They will need a Blood anchor for the Blocks to be removed safely."

Standing up, Aurora stretched again as another yawn slipped from her lips and she picked up Petunia. "Can you have Bloodshield grab some Muggle divorce papers?" she asks and Ragnok nods as he walked around the desk before picking up Dudley, leading the way down into the Ritual room.

===============POV=Change=================

Sirius stretched, curling an arm around Severus when he shifted to roll away and buried his nose in Sev's grease-less hair. "You really shouldn't wear that glamour all the time, Sev," he breathes opening his eyes to stare down at his mate.

"And you have excellent taste in glamours, Siri?" Sev murmurs running his fingers down Sirius' ribs, smirking when he got a stifled laugh as a reaction to the light touch. "The one you've been wearing in and since Azkaban."

Sirius raised an eyebrow before rolling so he was hovering above Severus with a wicked smirk on his face. "My glamour must've been really good if you thought I'd changed that much while in Azkaban," he murmurs leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Especially if it made it easier for you to be angry with me."

===============POV=Change=================

The ceiling of the Room of Requirement had changed to reflect the sky outside so Harry could do his Astronomy homework and map out the Constellations they'd been asked to find and where they were positioned in the sky at this time of year. Finishing quickly, Harry packed up his bag and then lay back on the couch, staring up at the sky. The necklace AJ had given with the Sinclair Heir ring hanging from it began to heat up and Harry sat up, staring down at the faintly-glowing crest, wondering what she was up to. Suddenly, a small spark of lightning arced from it and his vision spun before he appeared in the Ritual Room at Gringott's. Harry glanced at the three glowing circles before moving to stand beside Ragnok, becoming very interested in the circles once he felt AJ's magic surrounding all three circles. "Why am I here?" he asks and the big goblin glanced at him before returning his attention to the circles as the one in the center began to grow larger.

"I believe Aurora summoned you," Ragnok breathes grasping Harry's arm and taking several big steps back as the center circle absorbed the other two. "Full Magic Blocks are exceedingly difficult to remove and she's removing two at the same time, best not to disrupt her concentration."

A giant pair of silver wings burst free of the circle as an angry roar sounded throughout the room and Harry tried to figure out what was going on._** 'I'm going to tear Albus Dumbledore apart,' **_a hissing voice snarls as a large, silver tail with long, purple spikes all over it lashed out of the circle. A large, silver reptilian head rose up from the circle as the light of the circles slowly faded, revealing two sleeping figures floating in front of what Harry could now tell was a Dragon.

Looking over the Dragon, Harry noticed the sliver of green around the slit pupils of the mostly silver eyes. _**'AJ, is that you?'**_ Harry hisses slipping into Parseltongue and the Dragon cocked her head before lowering it down to nudge Harry with her nose, almost knocking him over.

_**'Of course, Harry,'**_ the Dragon hisses before pulling her head back and nudging the two sleeping forms that were floating close to her. _**'Harry, I need to show you something and you need to keep an open mind.'**_

Harry raised an eyebrow, staring at the silver Dragon before nodding and the Dragon began to shrink, morphing back into AJ, who sighed and stretched, popping her neck. AJ walked over to him and held her hand out to him, taking it Harry felt a tugging sensation in his mind and then they were both falling into a memory.

_Two small girls, one with dark red, almost black, hair and the other with auburn played in the front yard. The one with almost black hair looked to be just a little bit older than the other and was showing the younger one something. "Watch this, Lily," she says as the handful of flowers she'd picked started floating above her palm and began to dance around each other, causing the younger sister to giggle before they all fell back to the ground._

_"Again, Tunia, again," Lily giggled pulling her sister to sit down next to her and Petunia smiled, staring hard at the flowers to make them rise back into the air._

_As they continued to play with the flowers, a man with white hair appeared on the sidewalk with a quiet crack and watched the both of them before pulling out a wand. Harry couldn't hear the spell Dumbledore used but he saw the effects immediately, the red in Petunia's hair faded away as did her green eyes and the flowers stopped floating, falling to the ground._

_"Tunia?" Lily asks touching Petunia's arm and Petunia frowned, staring at the closest flower and trying to make it float._

_"It's not working anymore," she breathes looking at Lily who wrapped her arms around her big sister._

_Harry and Aurora were pulled into another memory. Petunia and Lily were sitting together on a couch across from Albus Dumbledore as he explained that Lily was a Witch to the two adults hovering ehind the back of the couch. "Lily has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and will start school on September 1st," the old man says, blue eyes twinkling as Lily and Petunia glanced at each other._

_"Can Tunia come with me?" Lily asks and Albus looked towards the elder of the two before slowly shaking his head, giving Lily a sad look._

_"You have to have magic to go to Hogwarts," he answers and Lily hugged Petunia. Harry saw the smirk that flit across Dumbledore's face and felt a snarl tug at the corners of his lips._

_AJ tugged on his arm and they were sucked into another memory, this one in a place Harry was quite familiar with, Privet Drive, and Harry could tell it was cold by the ice that covered the sidewalk. Crying could be heard from inside the house and Harry moved forward, AJ following closely behind him. Petunia sat on the floor in the living room, trying to shush the two-year old Dudley, tears beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes when he wouldn't quiet. "You stupid freak, keep our son quiet or do I have to do so," an angry voice, Vernon, snarls as the giant man moved until he stood in the doorway between the kitchen and family room. Petunia shook her head, picking up their son and scooting back until she was sitting against the wall, staring at Vernon with scared eye. Dudley had gone quiet at the sound of the angry male voice and whimpered against his mother's neck. A whimpering wail came from the cupboard beneath the stairs and Vernon snarled, kicking the door and the rying stopped. "Anymore noise, from either of them, and I'm going to take them both and drop them into the river."_

_Petunia gave a shakey nod, eyes wide and fearful as she stood to go to the cupboard, edging around Vernon. Slipping into the cupboard, Petunia made sure not to step on Harry and sat down, picking him up as she placed Dudley in her lap, closing the cupboard door between them and Vernon. "You have to be quiet, Harry," she breathes placing him on the small mattress so she could change him real quick. "Can you do that for Aunt Tunia?" The baby Harry stared up at Petunia with green eyes that glowed with intelligence and cooed softly, reaching up towards her hair. Petunia smiled, placing Dudley on the mattress next to Harry and the two boys gurgled at each other, grabbing each other's hands. Harry noticed theo slight red tint to Dudley's blond hair that wasn't there in his memories and narrowed his , glancing at Aurora who grit her teeth as the memory changed._

_Six-year old Dudley and Harry were sitting together in the cupboard, holding each other's hands as they tried to block out the sounds of Vernon beating Petunia and suddenly everything went silent until there were loud footsteps coming dow, the stairs. The door was ripped open and Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt, knocking Dudley away as he pulled the small boy out of the cupboard. "Damned, worthless freak," he snarls in Harry's face. Dudley stared at his father as he wrapped his beefy hands around Harry's neck and began to choke him. Not wanting his father to hurt Harry, he got up and ran out of the cupboard, even though he knew it was a bad idea and tried to think of something to do that would stop his father. Harry's face was starting to turn blue and Dudley stared at his father's hands before running across the room, trying to pry his father's fingers from around Harry's throat. As Dudley got more desperate to get his father's fingers from around Harry's neck, Vernon's fingers suddenly all bent at odd angles with a sickening crack and Dudley grabbed Harry, pulling him back into the cupboard as his father roared in pain._

_The memory changed again. Harry and Dudley were huddled together on the floor as Petunia sat beside Vernon on the couch, staring at Albus Dumbledore with blank eyes. "Stupid Freaks, the lot of them," Vernon snarls at Albus who smirked, looking down at the two boys who held onto each other as they stared up at him._

_"I wasn't expecting your son to inherit magic, Mr. Dursley, and for that I apologize," Dumbledore says pulling out his wand and pointing it at the bigger of the two boys, swishing it silently in the boy's direction. "He will be normal from now on, no magic of any kind. Now," he stands, "if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Hogwarts."_

Harry gasped and shivered as the memories faded away before he glanced towards the two floating figures that were still asleep. "When will they wake?" he asks looking towards Ragnok who was sitting in a chair that looked like it had been summoned from his office.

Ragnok stood from his seat and walked over to the sleeping figures, running a quick scan on them before plucking Petunia from the air. "A couple of hours," he says bringing her over to them and handing her to AJ before heading back to grab Dudley, as well. "I must ask where you're going to take them? The renovations on Sinclair Castle are not completed yet and none of your other residences are protected enough for them to hide at."

===============POV=Change=================

Bloodshield was going through files in the Ministry when Ragnok's request for Muggle divorce papers reached him and he raised an eyebrow for a second before summoning the needed papers and sending them straight to Ragnok's office. Returning to his search through the records, Bloodshield decided to narrow his search down to any of the families who had an increase in mental, health or magic issues, also including the families that suddenly became lost or the bloodline ended. Everything that matched his search he made copies of and sent them to his office for extensive looking over before snapping his fingers and appearing in the same room as Ragnok who was alone in his office. "Why did you need the Muggle divorce papers?" he asks sitting down across from Ragnok, noticing that he was filling in the blank spaces on the Muggle divorce papers.

"To end the marriage between Petunia Evans and her abusive Muggle husband," he growls filling in the last page of information and looking up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and Bill Weasley stepped into the room, looking extremely tired. "Ah, William, your mate and Harry are in the Medical Ward downstairs."

Bill perked up once he heard that Aurora was at the bank and glanced at the documents Ragnok was filing. "Gringott's doesn't normally deal with Muggle divorces," he says and Ragnok sighs.

"We normally don't have a thirty-something year old Witch who was under a Full Magic Block show up married to an abusive Muggle," Ragnok breathes reviewing the papers before standing from his seat. "If the two of you would please follow me."

===============POV=Change=================

Petunia opened her eyes to see AJ and Harry staring down at her with concerned eyes before Harry moved away to check on Dudley when he groaned. "Are we okay now?" she asks and AJ nods, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"We're just waiting for Ragnok to finish looking over the divorce papers so you can sign them and then I have to go over all of my properties and see which ones I can make safe for the two of you to use until our main home is done being renovated," AJ breathes as Harry comes back into Petunia's field of vision. "Do you need anything?"

Petunia sat up, running a hand through her hair and nodded. "Can I get some water?" she breathes and Harry went over to the dresser sitting beside the bed, pouring her a cup of water from the pitcher and handing it to her.

"Are you okay, Mum?" Dudley asks from Petunia's left and she nods, taking small sips of her water. "What is this place and where'd the large, scarey goblin go?"

"This is the Medical Ward beneath Gringott's and Ragnok is probably in his office," Harry says stiffly, like he didn't know how to interact with them.

AJ smiled before standing up and skipping away, towards the door to the Medical Ward. "I'll leave you guys alone to talk," she says disappearing out the door, leaving Harry staring after her in a mix of fear, horror and annoyance.

===============POV=Change=================

Albus sat down heavily in the chair behind his desk and stared up at the ceiling, unable to believe that several people were taking their power back from him, even people he knew wouldn't even remember that they'd had power. Looking down at the rings that had held Petunia and Dudley Dursley's magic, snarling when he saw that the stone had turned black and was badly cracked. The trinket he'd used to hold what he'd taken from Arthur Weasley was sitting in a cabinet after it had exploded almost a week and a half ago, it was sitting beside Harry Potter's, Luna Lovegood's and Hermione Granger's as well. "What is going on?" he snarls and the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black smirked before walking out of his portrait, the magic of the confinement charm on his portrait having weakened with Dumbledore's magic.

The old Headmaster didn't notice him leave and didn't notice he was gone, fifteen minutes later, he returned to his portrait, continuing to smirk at the Headmaster before looking around the room for any other containers of magic. "Aurora Snape," Dumbledore snarls banging his hand on the desk. "That stupid, little bint coming back has everything to do with this." Standing from his seat, Albus went over to the glass-fronted cabinet that held other magic containers and searched through them, looking for Sirius Black's. "Ah, there you are," picking up a glass sphere that held a grey Horntail dragon with black spikes and horns all over. There was a hair-fine crack inside close to the dragon amd Albus' lip curled up in a snarl. "So, you remember, I'm about to change that, again."

===============POV=Change=================

Sev was cuddled into Sirius' side when his mate began to convulse and woke him, causing him to sit up and start checking on Sirius. Sirius's eyes were open and staring at Sev with a pleading look as his eyes began to get cloudy. "He's resetting the Memory Block, Sev," Sirius whimpers causing Severus to place his hands on either side of Sirius' head and try to place blocks around the memories Albus was after, as well as all of his other memories, strengthening the ones around the memories of himself and AJ.

Sirius let out a whine when Albus ripped down the first set of blocks and Sev's onyx eyes were beginning to fill with unshed tears, he wasn't going to be able to stop Dumbledore from ripping his mate away from him again. Unknown to him, he was sending out enough distress to make AJ stop in her tracks as she skipped through the halls of Gringott's. He jerked in surprise when his hands lit up with red light where they touched Sirius' face.

===============POV=Change=================

Albus was smirking happily as he slowly ripped through the blocks placed in Black's mind to keep him out. He chuckled joyfully as he ripped down the last of them and found the memories he needed to get rid of. As he was reaching out to rip them away, a red haze descended on Black's mind and a very female giggle floated through as the jingling of chains announced the arrival of someone else inside Black's mind. A shadow version of Snape's and Black's daughter sauntered towards him through the red haze hiding everything inside Black's mind, red eyes with a four-pointed star for a pupil stared blankly at him before filling with rage. "You don't belong here," the girl snarls and Albus was suddenly sent stumbling backwards, out of Black's mind.

Albus was suddenly back in his office clutching an orb glowing with red light, dropping it when an eye with a four-pointed star pupil appeared. The orb floated where he'd let it go before laughter filled the office around him and the orb shattered along the points of the eye before exploding. Albus stumbled back into his desk as more of his stolen magic left him to return to it's original user.

===============POV=Change=================

Bill, Ragnok and Bloodshield paused in the hallway a little ways from the Medical Ward when they caught sight of AJ standing frozen in the hallway, her glowing eyes were blood-red and the pupil had turned to a four-pointed star. "AJ?" Bill murmurs moving towards her, feeling for something in her magic that would give him an idea of what was going on.

"Her Blood Demon is out, so it has something to do with her family," Ragnok says and Bill nods wrapping his arms around her as she came back to herself and cuddled into his arms, her eyes returning to normal as she blinked up at him.

AJ wrapped her arms around Bill's waist, laying her head on his chest and sighed, silver and green eyes slipping closed. "Hi Bill," she breathes as her magic slowly starts to calm down, tendrils of it slowly wrapping around the two of them. Moving up onto her toes, AJ gave him a kiss on the cheek before cuddling back up to his chest.

Ragnok and Bloodshield continued down the hall past them, disappearing into the Medical Ward and Bill sighed, putting his head atop hers. "We should go see how Harry's doing with his aunt and cousin," he breathes and AJ nods, lifting her head so that their foreheads were touching before pulling away.

===============POV=Change=================

Two identical, fifteen-year old boys with honey-gold hair and gold eyes were yelling at each other over a flickering fire, catching the attention of another, much older and bigger man with many of the same features standing in the shadows. Fenrir glared at his two eldest as they launched themselves at each other and started rolling around on the ground, fighting. _'I miss my mate,' _he thinks watching his sons for a few more moments before stepping free of the shadows and moving towards them to pull them apart, _'they always listened to him better.'_

"Alec, get the hell off your brother," Fenrir snarls and the elder of the twins was up and off his brother in less than a second, staring at Fenrir with wide, gold eyes before helping his brother off the ground. "What were the two of you fighting over this time, Aiden?"

The lankier of the twins shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and stared at Fenrir. "I sensed a strong magical pull towards London and so did Alec but he doesn't want to admit it," Aiden breathes when he realized his father wasn't going to stop glaring at him til he said something.

Fenrir raised an eyebrow, turning his gaze to Alec who huffed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Alec, if your mate or mates are calling to you, you don't ignore it," he breathes and his eldest rolled his eyes turning his face away, barely flinching when his brother socked him in the shoulder.

"Then why don't you go when our dad calls you?" he mutters under his breath and Fenrir sighs, rubbing at the side of his face, secretly wishing his son would stop asking that damn question.

Fenrir sat by the fire, placing his head in his hands as he thought of all the reasons why he couldn't go to his mate whenever he felt his magic calling out to him and wanted to snarl as Dumbledore's fave flashed through his mind. "Your dad doesn't..." Fenrir stopped speaking when a chorus of howls caught his attention and he stood back up, motioning for his sons to move behind him. As the rest of his pack gathered in the clearing to await their visitors, Alec and Aiden moved closer together, the backs of their hands touching as they looked around their father to see several wizards in black walking into the clearing. "To what do I owe this visit, Marvolo?" Fenrir asks stepping forward as Tom did the same and they clasped arms.

"Plotting Dumbledore's demise," Tom snickers letting go of Fenrir's arm and glancing back at the two twins. "Might have a job for your boys."

Fenrir raised an eyebrow, glancing over his shoulder at the boys and motioning for them to come forward. Both boys looked at their father for a second before stepping forward, inclining their heads at Tom before straightening and moving closer together. "What would this job entail?" Fenrir murmurs and Tom smiles before inclining his head towards the fire.

"Maybe, we should sit down to discuss this," he answers and Fenrir motioned for the pack to go back to their duties before returning to his seat by the fire. Alec and Aiden took a seat on their father's left, staring at Tom as he sat down across from them. "Lucius has offered to take them to Gringott's and get them fake identities so they can go to Hogwarts to help Aurora watch my mate."

Fenrir was about to respond negatively when the boys turned to each other and started murmuring to each other in what Fenrir liked to call their 'Twin Speak.' Tom turned his attention to them, raising an eyebrow when he didn't understand a single thing they were saying before he looked over at Fenrir who shrugged. "I thought Barty was already spying on Dumbledore, why can't he help watch your mate?" Fenrir asks and the twins went silent, looking at Tom with curious eyes.

Tom leant forward, holding his hands over the fire to warm them and pulled his cloak tighter around himself. "Seems Dumbledore loses his composure whenever there are transfer students he doesn't want there," he breathes and Fenrir snickered, looking down into the fire as his sons begin to speak in their own language again, like they were discussing their opinion about the assignment from Tom. "He had an interesting reaction to Aurora's arrival and then, a few days ago, another child, a second year, transferred from Russia. A little girl with greyish-silver hair and honey-gold eyes, goes by the name of Isadora."

Fenrir shot up onto his feet, staring across the fire at Tom and he suddenly held his hands up on either side of his head when several of the wizards that had come with Tom pointed their wands at him. "You're sure?" he breathes as Tom waved for his entourage to calm down and put their wands away.

"Severus has mentioned that she looks like a feminine version of your mate but with your hair and eyes," Tom murmurs in the silence left by his earlier statement. "And Dumbledore has already tried to get rid of Aurora, Severus was furious when he told me about that episode in Dumbledore's office."

The twins were staring at their father, gold eyes glittering in the firelight and they looked away from him to Tom. "So, **we go to Hogwarts,** help this Aurora person keep your mate safe **and we get to meet our younger sister?**" Alec and Aiden ask at the same time.

Tom nods, glancing at Fenrir to see if he approved and the older werewolf shrugged, motioning that it was up to the two of them. "The two of you want to do it?" he asks and the twins glance at each other before looking back at him, nodding. "Great, I'll be back in three days to take you to Malfoy Manor, hopefully Lucius will have everything done by then."

===============POV=Change=================

Harry was still shell-shocked from his trip into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. They had Dragons for the First Task and he was kind of freaking out, he wasn't scared, he already had a plan, several actually but he didn't know if any of them would work, which is why he was freaking out. Taking a deep breath, he turned left, heading down into the dungeon and ducking into the first alcove he could find, he sat down. As he tried to calm down, he leaned back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, throwing up a Barrier Spell at the entrance to the alcove so no one could come in._ 'My first plan will only work with the Horntail and, even then, it'll only work if the creature is in the mood to listen,'_ he thinks running a hand over the side of his face as he released the Glamour he was wearing. _'My second plan will work for all four, no matter which one I get.'_

There was a ping noise from the entrance of the alcove and he glanced over to see AJ standing there, tapping against the Barrier keeping her out of the alcove. He stood up and walked over to stand in front of her, taking down the spell and she gave him a grin before grabbing his hand. "I have a surprise for you," she sing-songs as she drags him through the dungeon halls. They came to a stop in front of a portrait and Aurora leant forward, whispering the password. The portrait slid out of the way and she knocked on the door behind it, waiting for whoever was in there to come open the door. Harry was surprised to see a very different-looking Snape open the door and step out of the way so they could come in. "Go in, go in." AJ pushed Harry through the door and Snape closed it behind them as a giant black dog loped out from the hallway.

"Sirius?" Harry exclaims and the dog barked in answer before changing back into a human being. "How long have you been here and why haven't you shown up on the map?"

AJ giggled, dropping down to sit on the couch to watch her father and Harry as they spoke. "Been here since I got your letter with AJ's necklace in it," Sirius says as him and Harry took the seats next to her on the couch. "I won't show up on the map unless I want to. Sorry, I didn't get a chance before this to see you, we've been trying to make sure that Dumbledore doesn't figure out I'm here."

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't end well," Harry snickers glancing at AJ, who'd let out a soft chuckle. "Especially, after what AJ told him the day of the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony or the thing with Aunt Petunia and Dudley."

AJ cursed and stood up from her seat on the couch. "Speaking of Petunia and Dudley, I'm supposed to go get them tomorrow so they can spend the whole week before the First Task with you and see you compete," she says causing Sirius to raise an eyebrow and Harry glanced at her.

"I don't think it's such a good idea for them to come to the First Task," Harry breathes looking away from the others in the room.

AJ looked him over and glanced at Sirius before looking back at Harry. "But they're looking forward to it," she says sitting back down next to him, "they want to cheer you on."

Harry nodded, running a hand through his hair and giving AJ a sheepish look. "Its just, the First Task is Dragons, one for each of us and I don't know how either of them will react to seeing me face a Dragon," he says and AJ chuckles, throwing an arm over his shoulder as her pupils changed shape to slits.

"Can't be any worse than watching me turn into one," she snickers ruffling his hair and Harry shook his head, leaning against her shoulder. "As long as you don't do anything stupid, you should do fine and they're coming, I promised to take them to lunch before bringing them here."

Sighing softly, he ran a hand through his long, red hair and straightened up, yawning. "I'm going to send a quick note to Cedric about the Dragons, seeing as the other Headmasters know and will, most likely, tell their Champions, it leaves him out of the loop as Dumbledore doesn't seem too interested in making sure this damn thing is fair," he murmurs and Aurora makes a noise of agreement, leaning back on the couch to stare up at the ceiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Seven

**Day before the First Task**

Harry, AJ, Petunia and Dudley were walking along the shore of the Black Lake, chatting idly about anything but the fact that Harry was going to be facing a very angry, nesting Dragon tomorrow. "So, all of your classes are going well?" Petunia asks and Harry nods, glancing over at her and Dudley.

They looked a lot better than they had after they'd awoken from having their Blocks removed. Aunt Petunia's hair and eyes had returned to their natural colors from when she was a child and Dudley's blonde hair had it's red tint back, eyes a swirling mixture of blue and green. "The tutors that are helping you with your magic are working out alright?"

"Of course," she breathes twirling a curl around her finger, Harry knew it was a nervous gesture, one he'd seen since he was small and his gaze snapped up and over to the school, lip curling into a snarl.

AJ, seeing his sudden change in demeanor, looked over to where he was staring and growled under her breath at the two figures making their way around the lake towards them. "Petunia, Dudley, the two of you need to remain calm, I'll take care of this," she says and they both look towards where she was, Petunia grabbing her son's arm and pulling him back with her as she stepped back as the two men came to a stop a few feet in front of AJ. "Headmaster, Muggle, to what do we owe your pesences?"

Vernon's face turned a horrid shade of purplish-blue as the Headmaster's mask started to fade away, which was rare, considering Harry was in his presence. "Miss Snape..."

"If this is about my family, sir, you will address me as Lady Sinclair," AJ murmurs enjoying as Albus' blue eyes lost their twinkle and another crack appeared in his masks.

"Lady Sinclair, Petunia and Dudley Dursley need to return to their life with their husband and father, respectively," Dumbledore says barely keeping the snarl out of his voice and AJ raised an eyebrow. "They should never have left him or come to you, they've been perfectly happy in their lives together." Harry scoffed as his magic began to leak out from behind his shields and AJ could feel tendrils of it curl around herself and the two scared forms behind him. "You will also return Harry into my custody, even in your emancipated state, you are still too young to be his Magical Guardian."

AJ put her hands into her pockets as she dropped her shields, letting her magic explode out into the air around her, concentrating it around the three behind her, concealing them from view. "Let me make this as clear as humanly possible," she growls as her eyes begin to glow, "so you can get it through your thick skull. Harry is no longer under your Magical Guardianship and he will not be under it ever again." Taking a step in their direction, she smirked as both men took several steps back and chuckled at the fear that danced in Dumbledore's eyes. "Petunia and Dudley, as of the night I saved them, were no longer Dursleys and that fat, tub of lard has no claim here, in fact, he's lucky all he got that night was a rather nice bump on the back of the head after what I walked in on him doing to her." Vernon's face had gone from that ugly shade of purple to deathly pale and AJ took another step forward, chuckling again when both men scrambled backward. "So, before this gets out of hand, I suggest the two of you get very far away from me while I fix what seeing that fat bastard has done to the two newest members of my family." Albus and Vernon beat a hasty retreat back to the school and AJ waited until they disappeared back inside before pulling her magic back behind her shields, taking a deep, calming breath as she popped her neck, turning back to the other three. "Well, that was fun."

The three of them stared at her for a second before Dudley said, "That was bleeding awesome," causing Harry and Petunia to burst out laughing as AJ smirked.

"Of course," AJ says rejoining the group as they began walking around the shore of the lake again. "How's the cottage working out for the two of you?"

Petunia answers once she's calm enough to do so, "It's working out very well and those little creatures, House Elves, make keeping up with it a lot easier." Dudley just stared out over the lake as ripples move along the surface and AJ grins when a long, black tentacle rises from the water, moving as if in a wave towards them. "Should I be concerned about them thinking they have to punish themselves?"

"Most of them have that quality," AJ murmurs waving back to the squid and patting Petunia's hand when she reached out to grasp AJ's arm. "The only thing I can tell you is to tell them not to do so but they might just stop doing it in your presence."

Dudley and Harry were talking about something a little away from them and Petunia sighed, leaning a little more heavily on AJ, who angled them towards a patch of grass so they could sit down. "Sometimes, I wish I'd stayed with Dudley's father," she breathes and AJ glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "Vernon isn't his father, you know, I only told Lily about him and, I guess she told someone who told Dumbledore. I went to the spot we'd always meet to tell him I was pregnant and he wasn't there like he said he would be, but Dumbledore was and before I knew it, I was walking down the aisle toward Vernon Dursley, unable to remember most of what happened before that. Now, I remember Dumbledore telling me that I was never supposed to have contact with the Magical world, right before he sent some kind of magic at my stomach, causing a red shield to appear around it. He got so angry when that happened, wanted to know how my magic was reacting to stop him from terminating my baby but I could tell it wasn't my magic." She stopped to look over at where Dudley and Harry were sitting at the water's edge as Harry showed Dudley something with his wand and Dudley tried to repeat it, only to fail so miserably that they both started laughing. "I don't know who's it was or why it was helping me but I thank whatever higher power out there that it did because if it hadn't, I wouldn't have a piece of the only man I ever loved."

AJ was watching the two boys while Petunia was speaking and snickered when Dudley finally got the spell Harry had been trying to teach to work, somewhat. "He should be well enough off by September 1st next year to begin coming here," she says patting Petunia's hand when she giggled at her son's attempts at recreating Harry's spell. "Do you happen to remember his father's name?"

"Evan," she breathes looking out across the lake with slightly narrowed eyes, "Evan Rosier."

===============POV=Change=================

Harry snickered when Dudley lost his concentration on the spell again and ducked away when his cousin made to push him into the lake. "You wouldn't have really pushed me in, would you?" he asks and Dudley glanced at him, shaking his head.

"No, but if you keep laughing I just might," he snickers and Harry rolled his eyes, dancing out of reach when Dudley reached for him again.

Harry glanced over to where AJ and Petunia were sitting in the grass, having what seemed to be a rather serious conversation. "What do you think they're talking about?" Harry asks and Dudley shrugs trying the spell Harry had been teaching him again, getting nothing for his troubles.

"Probably talking about how Vernon's not my father," Dudley murmurs putting his wand in the holster on his wrist that AJ bought him. "Mum's been wanting to get that off her chest to someone other than me for years."

Dudley stopped and turned towards Harry to see him, staring at him with a completely gobsmacked expression. "Vernon's not your father?" he asks and Dudley shook his head making Harry raise an eyebrow. "Then why did she put up with him for so long, why did we have to stay with him?"

"Because everytime she did take us and run from him, he went straight to Dumbledore and had him use his magic to find us," Dudley breathes staring at Harry with haunted eyes. "And everytime the beatings would get worse."

===============POV=Change=================

Albus stared out the window of the Headmaster's office, watching the group as they talked and messed around at the edge of the Black Lake, plotting what to do next as he'd already lost control of Potter, never had control of the Snape brat and now had no way of keeping the truth of Petunia and her spawn's father from coming out. "This is a nightmare," he murmurs glancing over at the drooling heap of obese Muggle lying, writhing on his floor. "Not as good as the Cruciatus, but it'll do until I can bend the Wards to allow me to get away with using the damn thing without alerting the Ministry." Staring down at the unconscious Muggle, he snarled and returned to glaring out the window at the group of Sinclairs making their way back to the castle. "What good are you, Mister Dursley, if you cannot control one stupid Witch and her spawn?"

===============POV=Change=================

Hermione was sitting at a hidden table at the far back of the library, going over a book on Magical Law that she'd found and was trying to find anything that would help her build a case for her parents. She'd already read and reread a section on prisoners that hadn't been given a trial but because they'd been put there during a state a civil unrest, their imprisoning was lawful. So far, the only way her parents were getting out, was if they pulled a Sirius and escaped, they were broken out, they died or and the most unlikely to happen, was if the Longbottoms suddenly got better and told everyone that they hadn't been the ones to curse them. Closing the book, she buried her hands in her hair and dropped her head to the top of the desk, groaning quietly so as not to attract Madame Pince's attention. "This is so freaking hopeless," she mutters under her breath as she pulls one of her hands free and lifts her head up, staring at the Law book with enough venom she was surprised it didn't burst into flames. Pushing the book to the far edge of the table, away from her, she glanced at the Marauder's Map to see that Harry and AJ were still with Dudley and Petunia, smiling when she realized they were getting along.

She jumped in surprise when the twins sat in the seats across from her and glared at them for a second before sighing, returning her glare to the Law book at the end of the table. "What's up with you, **'Mione?**" they ask leaning halfway across the table as they put their heads in their hands, looking at her. Fred glanced over at the book she was glaring at and bumped George's arm, motioning for him to grab the book. After they examined the book and George pointed out something, causing them both to smirk and snicker. "Did you happen to, **we don't know**, look for a **newer book, maybe?**" they ask sliding the book over to her and tapping at the date underneath the name of the author and publisher.

Narrowing her eyes at them, she leant forward to look and growled at them both, standing up to go look for a newer law book, ignoring the twin Devils as they followed along behind her, picking out their own selection of books. "Annoying Devils," she growls glancing over her shoulder at them as they walk along behind her, both of them smirking when they heard her and she shook her head, searching through the Law section of the library. The twins were both leant against the bookcase behind her, reading a book with a pitch-black cover and whispering back and forth about something in hushed tones so as not to bother Hermione. "What're the two of you doing?" she asks staring at them with a suspicious look on her face.

"One of our many projects, love, wouldn't want to bore you," George breathes glancing at her over the top of the book as Fred continued to read ahead of his brother.

Hermione snickered, pulling a book off the shelf to skim through to see if it had any of the information she needed. "You mean like your Undetectable Aging Potion you tried to use to get into the Tournament?" she snickers and both of the twins glared at her over the top of the book they were reading. "I never said it was a bad thing, you shouldn't have tried to use it after brewing it only once."

"We thought it was alright to use after a month of testing," Fred murmurs looking back down at the book in George's hand. "We may have overestimated our abilities just a bit."

She hummed, keeping her comment of 'a bit?' to herself as she put the book she was holding under her arm and continued looking through the the rest of the books to see if she could find anything else helpful. "What are the two of you working on now?" she asks finding another book that looked interesting and the twins paused in what they were reading to look at her.

"Top secret," they say as George closes the book they were reading and putting it in his bag as the two of them looked back to her. "What are you working on that has you so interested in the Law section of the library?"

"Hmm," she breathes looking at them over her shoulder, "if the two of you can't tell me what you're doing, I'm definitely not telling you what I'm doing." Picking out another Law book at random, she headed back to her table at the back of the library and made herself comfortable in her seat as she began reading through the three Law books she'd picked. Both of the twins made whimpering noises and followed her back to the desk, twin kicked-puppy looks in their faces as they sat in the seats across from her again. Glancing over at the Marauder's Map, she noticed Dumbledore and a pair of footprints labeled Muggle, hurriedly making their way towards AJ and Harry's group. "Oh, that's bad," she murmurs looking up at the windows to see if she could find one that looked out over the Black Lake. Finding one, she floated herself up to it and glanced out just in time to see Aurora's magic burst from her skin, surrounding her, Harry, Peunia and Dudley as she spoke to Dumbledore.

The twins took the window next to hers and gaped in shock as AJ caused the Headmaster to back away, not once, but twice, before he and the Muggle man with him retreated hastily towards the safety of the castle. "Did that just happen, Gred?"

"I don't rightly know, Forge, I believe I might've been dreaming."

The twins both turned to look at Hermione before floating over to her and giving her twin, mischievous grins. **"Pinch us so we know we're not dreaming?"** they ask and she rolls her eyes, pinching both of them in the sides at the same time before returning to her reading. **"Ow."**

===============POV=Change=================

Alec glared up at the castle as Aiden and Lucius Malfoy apparated into existence beside him, making him flinch, minutely, thanks to the almost deafening crack. "Something wrong, Alec?" Lucius asks and the boy shook his head, bumping shoulders with his brother as the three of them began their walk towards the school. "The two of you will be masquerading as distant cousins of the Malfoy family from the Voclain family, you are known to everyone here as Alec and Aiden Voclain, you're from America. I cannot stress how important it is for the two of you not to be outed as Werewolves while you are here, so please, try to make sure no one notices."

The twins nodded, both of them staring at the Malfoy Lord as they came to a stop outside the doors, apparently waiting for the Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress to arrive. McGonagall pulled open the door, a surprised look gracing her features before she hid it behind a pleasant smile. "Lord Malfoy, a surprise to see you, I can go see if the Headmaster..."

"That will not be necessary , Mrs. McGonagall," he murmurs giving her a small, pleasant smile to apologize for cutting her off. "I'm just here to drop off my new wards, I sent their papers here a few days ago."

Her eyes showed confusion for a moment before she frowned, waving her wand in an absent-minded gesture to summon whatever transfer paperwork was on her desk. Looking through the papers that appeared in her outstretched hand, she glanced at Lucius before looking over the boys behind him. "Did you send them to me or Albus?" she asks as she sent the paperwork back to her office.

"I'm sure I sent it to you," he answers tightening his grip on his cane. "Could it have been redirected to Headmaster Dumbledore's office?"

"It shouldn't have," she says turning and motioning them to follow her as she moved in a clipped pace towards her office, causing everyone who saw her to not goof around. "Did you happen to bring copies of their paperwork, Lord Malfoy?"

Lucius looked at the boys behind him for a second before lifting his briefcase onto her desk and opening it to grab the two stacks of parchment sitting on top of all his other papers. "Here you are," he says holding them out to her.

Reaching out to take them, Minerva watched as the pages bent back, away from her hand and her eyes narrowed, a growl-like noise vibrating through her chest. "Oh really, Albus?" she growls as her magic filled the room and whatever magic was keeping her from taking the papers fell to shreds around her as she took the papers he was holding out to her. "Thank you, Lord Malfoy, I'll just file these and they'll be sorted at dinner."

"Of course, thank you, Mrs. McGonagall," Lucius murmurs giving her a slight bow before leaving the office, leaving the school grounds a few minutes later.

Minerva studied the two young men standing across her desk from her before giving them both small smiles and turning her attention to the cabinets behind her to file their paperwork. "So, where are the two of you from?" she asks turning back to them as she takes her seat behind her desk.

"America," Aiden answers pressing the back of his hand against Alec's and glancing toward the chairs across from the woman, McGonagall.

Alec's hand pressed back before he sat down across from McGonagall and leant back when his brother took the seat next to him. "Oh, that's great, we had another transfer from America, as well, at the beginning of the year, her name is Aurora Snape, she's a fifth year and she's in Slytherin house," Minerva says tapping the empty tea tray with her wand to signal the elves that she wanted tea sent up. "She's the daughter of our Potions Master. What year will the two of you be in?"

Aiden glanced at Alec, hoping he'd answer this question as he didn't like speaking with people he was unfamiliar with. "We'll be fifth years, also," Alec says as he glanced around the room, feeling the magic of the building moving all around them until a small pop sounded, the tea tray on McGonagall's desk now full.

"Tea?" McGonagall asks and both boys nod at her, seeming more open to conversing with her now. "I think Aurora would be the best choice to show you around, seeing as you have some things in common."

===============POV=Change=================

AJ was sprawled out on one of the couches in the Room of Requirement, reading as Harry, Hermione, Luna and Isadora were doing their various homework assignments, all of them hurrying to get them done so they didn't have to worry about it tomorrow or the rest of the weekend. The empty portrait the AJ let sit in the Room because none of the other portraits used it was suddenly filled by a very bored Phineas Nigellus Black. "McGonagall would like to see you, Aurora," he murmurs and AJ closed her book, rolling off the couch, setting the book on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Lord Black," she says looking over the younger children who hadn't bothered to look up from their homework. "I'll see you guys when I get back." The four of them just waved absent-mindedly as they continued with their work.

Skipping down to McGonagall's office, she delighted in the jingle-jangle of the chains on her boots as she turned the corner and almost smacked into the Weaslette. "Why don't you watch where you're going, Snake?" she sneers and AJ flutters her eyelashes while putting a hurt expression on her face before smirking.

"Why don't you come up with a new insult, carrot-top," she snickers playing with her Slytherin-green tie as she stared down the red-head. "After all, being called a snake isn't all that insulting when it's true." Skipping around a bright-red Weasley, she knocked on the door to McGonagall's office and waited for her to call her in.

"_Diffindo,_" Ginny snarls whirling towards AJ as she did the spell and AJ rolled her eyes, letting the spell hit her. It shredded the arm of her robe, slicing into her skin and she let out a whimper as the door to McGonagall's office opened, the stern-faced woman standing in the doorway.

"One hundred, fifty points from Gryffindor for attacking and injuring a fellow student, Miss Weasley," she says softly eyes pinning Ginny to the spot. "You will also have a week of detention with Mr. Filtch, starting Monday."

McGonagall stepped out of the way so AJ could come in and closed the door behind her with a soft click. "I was told you were looking for me, Professor," AJ says as she pulled her robe off to check on her arm and froze in her inspection when she realized McGonagall wasn't alone. "I can come back later..."

"That won't be necessary, Miss Snape," she says retaking her seat behind her desk. "I would like you to show Alec and Aiden Voclain around Hogwarts, starting with the Infirmary," she gave AJ a stern look as she said that and AJ knew she'd ask Pomfrey to make sure she did go. "The two of them will be sorted at supper tonight, so please have them in the Great Hall at the beginning of dinner."

"Of course, Professor," she murmurs looking at the twins, motioning towards the door and they both stood. "See you at dinner, Mrs. McGonagall." The professor nodded as the three of them left her office and AJ shrunk her robe, putting it in the pocket of her skirt as she glanced over her shoulder to see if they were following her.

Seeing that they were, she headed off in the direction of the Infirmary and forced her magic to not heal her arm like it would've had no one witnessed her get wounded. "So, where are you from?" she asks keeping an eye on the wounds on her arm, hating the fact that they were still bleeding and one of her uniform shirts was ruined.

"America," one of them answered quietly as they both seemed a little too preoccupied with the cuts on AJ's arm.

"Me, too," she murmurs pushing open the doors to the Infirmary and walking over to Pomfrey's office door, knocking to get the Med-Witch's attention.

She came bustling out with a cheery smile on her face when she saw AJ, that was until she saw the cuts all up and down her arm. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Do you need me to call your father?"

AJ raised an eyebrow at that and shook her head, "And have an angry Potions Master burying the red-headed bint under a mountain of potions essays that she's just going to fail and make everyone look bad with, no thank you."

Pomfrey's lips pursed as she examined the cuts on AJ's arm before sitting her down in the chair outside her office as she went to get what she needed. "Miss Weasley normally uses spells that don't leave any permanent damage," she says spreading a thick, blue-green cream over the cuts before wrapping the arm and leaving just loose enough that AJ could move it. "She must've been especially angry with you." When AJ didn't respond to her poke to tell her why the Weasley girl was cross with her, Pomfrey sighed and stepped back from her. "You should be all better by Sunday but come see me so I can make sure."

AJ nodded, skipping out of the Infirmary with Alec and Aiden walking along behind her. "So, that was the Infirmary, that rather lovable Med-Witch was Poppy Pomfrey but you might want to stick to calling her Madame Pomfrey or just Pomfrey," she says as she looks over her shoulder at them. "The wonderful woman you were with when you met me was Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor and Gryffindor's Head of House, her classroom was the door next to her office." She stopped as the staircase decided to move, crossing her arms over her stomach as she waited for another one to come she could head down to the entrance hall. Once down in the entrance hall, she turned to them. "This is the ground floor of Hogwarts, we are in the entrance hall and the great hall, where meals are served is to my left, the entrance down to the dungeons is through there. The Potions classrooms and Slytherin Dorms are in the dungeons." Turning so she was facing forward, she lead them towards the East Wing of the castle, "Through here, we have the grand staircase, staff room, the entrance to the courtyard and down this hallway and to the left, there is a study room."

===============POV=Change=================

Marcus sat at the small, apprentice's desk in Professor Sinistra's office marking papers and trying very hard not to fall asleep from boredom. "You have most of those done, why don't you go ahead and head down to dinner, I'll take care of those," Sinistra says from her desk and Marcus represses the urge to jump in surprise, having forgotten she was there.

"Thank you, Professor Sinistra," he says collecting his things and putting them in his bag, barely containing the need to run from the room. Sometimes, the woman gave him the creeps and he shook his head before heading down to the great hall, knowing he was early for a change.

===============POV=Change=================

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Isadora were running down to the great hall, having lost track of time and thinking they were way later than they were. "Is it scary that I'm excited about tomorrow?" Harry gasps as they wait for a staircase on the third floor landing.

Hermione glanced at him, eyebrow raised, "Yes," she snickers as she takes deep breaths from running down from the seventh floor. "I'm pretty sure most fourth years would've soiled themselves at the idea of facing a Dragon tomorrow."

"He's not most fourth years," Luna giggles barely even breathing hard from the run downstairs.

A loud rumbling laugh from behind them caused them all to look over their shoulders and, seeing Marcus, were even more convinced that they were late. "We've established he's not a normal fourth year," Marcus chuckled and Harry glared at the four of them as they all start laughing. "Why are the four of you in such a hurry, dinner hasn't even started yet?"

"It hasn't?" Hermione asks looking at Marcus who shook his head. "We thought we were late."

Isadora snickered, playing with a silver-grey curl that hung beside her cheek. "Which is bad if you sit at the Gryffindor table because Weasel tries to inhale all of the food on the table," she snickers causing the others to laugh. "Has anyone else noticed that the green is starting to fade a little?"

"Yep," Harry chuckles as they step off the staircase, heading towards the great hall only to come to a stop as their eyes are assaulted with a hot pink Ginny Weasley. Her feet seemed to be stuck to the floor and she was singing the most outrageous song any of them had ever heard.

AJ was leaning against the wall beside the doors to the great hall, giggling so hard they could tell she couldn't breathe and staring at the bright pink menace stuck to the floor. "AJ, did you do that?" Marcus asks and AJ shook her head as she tried to get a handle on her laughter. "Do you know who did?" She nodded, dissolving into another fit of giggles as the song Ginny was singing changed, becoming very bawdy and full of naughty suggestions.

"Red-headed Devils?" Hermione questions and AJ shook her head again, trying to calm down.

Harry started chuckling as Ginny began to change colors and walked over to AJ, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the great hall, hoping that distance from the chartreuse Ginny would help her calm down. "Thanks, Harry," she gasps taking a seat at the end of the Slytherin table as she began taking deep, even breaths to calm herself. "I was asked to show around a couple of fifth year transfer students that arrived today but, I got into a small altercation with the Weaslette right in front of McGonagall's office, she threw a cutting hex at me and I let it hit so she got points taken away and detention with Filtch." Marcus looked over his mate, catching sight of the bandage from the wrist of her uniform shirt and growled. "Showed them around the castle and brought them here like McGonagall asked, about fifteen minutes before dinner and the Weaslette was sitting on the stairs. She started going on and on about how she was able to hit me, then, suddenly, she's rainbow-colored, stuck to the floor and singing the dirtiest songs anyone can think of."

Isadora giggles as people start wandering into the great hall, most of them with bright red blushes on their faces. "Whatever she's singing right now must be particularly dirty, Seamus just walked in blushing up a storm," Hermione chuckles and AJ looks over to the Gryffindor table to see that all of them are some shade of red.

All of the Hufflepuffs looked like they had permanent blushes on their faces, the Ravens and Snakes were laughing at different intensities. Draco sat on the other side of AJ, unable to breathe because he was laughing so hard and there were tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "Please tell me that you or the twins are responsible for that?" he gasps and AJ shook her head as she sees the twins arrive, motioning for them to come over to the Slytherin table. "Who did it then?"

"According to AJ, the new kids," Isadora giggles as the teachers, all of them showing embarrassment in one way or another came in, followed by a cross-looking Dumbledore and an embarrassed Ginny. The girl was still shifting colors but she was no longer stuck to the floor or singing dirty limericks and for that the whole school was thankful.

Dumbledore waved a hand as he stepped behind the podium and the stool and Sorting Hat appeared at the front of the room. "We have two fifth year transfer students waiting to be Sorted, but myself and the other teachers had to remove some rather obnoxious pranks played on Miss Weasley," he says and the tone made most of the students want to bow their head in shame for laughing at the girl, except for the Slytherin, Ravenclaws, some Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, as well. "Bullying will not be tolerated and in saying so, Aurora Snape, Fred and George Weasley, the three of you will have detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest every night for the next month."

"**We didn't do anything**," the three of them say at the same time, standing from their seats to glare up at the Headmaster as the whole great hall went silent.

Dumbledore smirked from behind the podium, staring down at the three of them and shrugged. "There is evidence against that," he says and Aurora raised an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side as she stared up at Dumbledore.

"Really?" she murmurs slipping her wand free of its holster on her wrist and gripping it tight. "I, Aurora Sinclair-Prince-Black do hereby swear on my magic that I had nothing to do with today's prank on Genevra Weasley. So mote it be." Smirking up at the Headmaster as her magic flashed to seal the vow, she lifted her wand above her head and yelled, "_Avis._" A whole flock of small red birds burst from the tip of her wand and flitted around the room. "Seems your evidence was wrong, Headmaster." Retaking her seat, she stared up Dumbledore as the twins repeated the same vow, using a simple _Lumos_ to show that they still had their magic. "Oh and Headmaster, before you start the Sorting of the new students, maybe you should hand out that punishment to those who deserve it."

Most of Dumbledore's masks cracked and AJ hid her triumph behind a tiny, pleased smirk as he gripped the edges of the podium so tightly his old, knarled hands turned white. "Do not presume to order me about," he growls and she raised an eyebrow as Hogwarts began to tremble, barely noticeable at first but getting steadily stronger. "I am Headmaster of Hogwarts."

AJ shrugged, looking away from him and Dumbledore got the feeling he'd just been dismissed, actually, it felt more like he was so far beneath her notice, she didn't need to pay him any mind. The castle began to shake violently with his anger and AJ shook her head, stabbing the pad of her pointer finger on one of the pins attached to her skirt, squeezing a couple drops of blood onto the stone floor. "Sweet Lady Hogwarts, the Headmaster's anger is putting the children at risk," she breathes and the shaking immediately stopped as the blood AJ had put on the floor sunk into the stones at her feet. The magic in the walls began to flow, like it'd been dormant before and AJ's eyes narrowed as she glanced up at the Headmaster from the corner of her eye. He stared around him like he didn't understand why the castle was no longer shaking with his anger and AJ looked away from him, turning her attention back to her friends. The Voclain twins were sorted into Slytherin and they became fast friends with the Weasley twins, especially once they revealed that they were the ones that had pranked Ginny.

===============POV=Change================

Harry stared up at the canopy of his bed, feeling excitement and fear as they wrapped around each other in the pit of his stomach. He must've fallen asleep because the red canopy of the bed in his dorm became a silver canopy and he felt an arm wrap around his waist as he rolled onto his side to face silver bed curtains. "I can feel your restlessness," Tom breathes in his ear as he tightens his hold around his waist. Harry glanced at him through the corner of his eye before rolling onto his back, lifting his head up to kiss him, running a hand through Tom's slightly curly hair. Tom groaned into Harry's mouth, quickly taking control of the kiss and mapping out his mate's mouth.

Harry pulled away to kiss along Tom's jaw and down his neck, nipping at his pulse point as his small hands push up underneath the hem of Tom's shirt to run over his bare skin. Tom hummed as he pulled Harry's shirt off over his head, pulling away to look over his beautiful, little mate. Harry's long, auburn hair was spread out on the pillows beneath him as mismatched eyes stared up at him and Harry ran his hands over Tom's skin underneath the shirt, slowly pushing it up so Tom would remove it. "Tom," Harry breathes running a hand through his mate's brown hair as he lifts himself up to kiss him and Tom settles himself between Harry's legs. Deepening the kiss, Tom let out a surprised groan, his hips bucking forward into his mate's, when Harry's hand dragged down his chest, grazing a nipple before moving around to press into his back.

Harry arched up into him at the contact as he broke the kiss with a gasp and his nails dug into Tom's back. Tom licked his lips as his mate lay back on the pillows, unwittingly exposing his throat and he leant down, kissing up and down the exposed column before nipping at the pulse point, rocking against him at the same time. A breathless moan and Harry's legs wrapping around his waist as he rocked his hips back against Tom's were enough to make him want his mate naked and writhing under him. "My pretty, little mate," he murmurs against Harry's pulse before lifting his head and catching his lips with his own, dominating and devouring his mate's mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss, thrusting his hips up into Tom's and arching back in surprise when Tom put a hand against the small of his back, pressing him closer to him.

"Tom," Harry pleads and he pulled back from placing open-mouthed kisses to Harry's throat, glancing up through his lashes to see the want in his mate's eyes.

Licking his lips, he returned to nip at Harry's pulse point before sliding down to lick and kiss at his chest, tongue flicking lazily over a nipple. His mate's reaction to that almost made him pause and continue playing but a quick glance told him it wouldn't be a good idea. Continuing his journey down Harry's body, he paused to lick around his navel before turning his head to nip at a hipbone and worried the skin over his hip enough to leave a mark as he slowly began sliding Harry's pajama bottoms down his legs. Harry was staring down at him with glazed over eyes as he teased his mate, kissing the insides of his thighs while completely removing his pants. Tom gave Harry a naughty smirk before licking the tip of his erection, hands coming up to pin Harry's hips to the bed as he thrust upward at the feeling.

Harry's fears of what tomorrow's task might bring had totally evaporated once Tom had begun touching him and he fought the grip Tom had on his hips to thrust up into his mate's mouth as Tom swallowed him. "Oh... Fuck," he gasps out as Tom's hold on his hips tightened as his mate pulled back, tongue swirling around him and Harry shuddered, one hand gripping the sheets as the other tightened in Tom's hair. Another smirk appeared on Tom's face as he licked his lips, making an appreciative noise at Harry's taste and making him blush. Lowering his head, he presses his tongue against the tip before going back down on Harry, realeasing Harry's hips and putting an arm around under his back, lifting him up. Casting a silent, wandless Lubrication spell, he circled Harry's entrance with a single finger and felt Harry's muscles tense as he arched up at the sensation. "_**Tom**_."

===============POV=Change=================

AJ strengthened her Occlumency shields as she threw a Containment spell at Harry to keep his thoughts and emotions from being seen by the wrong people, hoping to finish breakfast without catching a glimpse of Harry's wonderfully vivid Mate Dreams. An image of a red-eyed Tom going down on Harry flashed through her mind, causing her to choke on the mouthful of toast she'd been chewing on and she added more layers to her shields as Marcus pat her back, snickering under his breath. Thankfully, Draco was the one to broach the subject of Harry's emotions and memories leaking through his shields. "Harry, as hot as seeing you and your mate together is," he murmurs quietly so only Harry, AJ, Hermione and Marcus could hear him. "I would like to finish breakfast without having to worry about choking on my food, sorry AJ, because you accidentally project something."

Harry turned the same color as his natural hair before all of the emotions and memories that had been barraging the group since Harry had come down to breakfast disappeared, pulled back behind Harry's shields. "Sorry," he breathes sheepishly and AJ let out a thankful sigh, easing back on her shields. "I'm just..." he stopped speaking as McGonagall walked into the great hall, calling for the Champions.

AJ stood with Harry, gathering him into a hug and kissing his forehead. "It's okay to be happy, Harry," she murmurs as she pulled free of the hug and ruffling his hair. "Now, remain calm, take a deep breath before walking in front of that Dragon and make sure to have a solid plan when you do face it."

Harry snickered when she pulled him into another hug, this one almost bone-crushingly tight and he knew she was wishing that he wasn't a part of this stupid tournament. "You need to stay calm, I've got everything covered," he murmurs looking at Marcus over her shoulder, "and stay close to Marcus if you think you're about to lose your temper."

She nodded, giving him one final squeeze before releasing him and taking a step back. "You better make it out of there alive or I'll bring you back to life and beat you up," she says giving him a small, concerned smile before pushing him towards where McGonagall and the other Champions were waiting.

===============POV=Change=================

A glamoured Tom sat in his office, impatiently waiting for the arrival of Lucius and Narcissa so they could head to Hogwarts to watch the First task of the Triwizard Tournament. "Ready, my lord?" Lucius asks the moment he steps through the floo, dusting off his robes before assisting his wife when the toe of her boot caught on the carpet a step from the fireplace.

When Tom nodded impatiently, Lucius held out the portkey to Hogwarts, barely concealing the smirk that wanted to grace his features and taking a deep breath before it activated. They landed a little away from the stadium, Narcissa wobbling a bit before they began walking in that direction and clinging to Lucius' arm for support. "Are you feeling well, Narcissa?" Tom asks and the Lady Malfoy nodded, giving him a small, tight smile.

"A little dizzy," she murmurs and he nods, looking over the crowd of students already in the stadium before he and the Malfoys were directed to the area where the Headmasters, the Champions' families and the VIP Guests were being sat.

===============POV=Change=================

AJ wanted to growl at the fact she, Marcus, Petunia and Dudley were placed in the seats beside Dumbledore. To make matters worse, she was sitting next to the old goat because he'd tried to get Petunia to sit beside him and she wasn't having that after the stunt he'd pulled yesterday. "Headmaster Dumbledore," the voice of Lucius Malfoy broke through her inner rage rant and she glanced over at them through the corner of her eye.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy," Dumbledore says giving them just the barest of nods and AJ fought the urge to roll her eyes, letting out a quiet sigh instead as she places her hand atop Marcus' arm. "And who have you brought with you?"

AJ's eyes moved to the tall, lean figure standing behind the Malfoys and gave an inner smirk as the glamour flared brightly in her sight, showing who was beneath it. "This is Kevin Voclain, Alec and Adrien's older brother, he's apprenticing for Narcissa to become a Healer," Lucius murmurs and Dumbledore nods, giving the man behind Lucius and Narcissa another look. Lucius and Narcissa moved past Dumbledore, coming to a stop in front of AJ, who stood, tilting her head into a bow to Lucius. "Good morning, Lady Sinclair."

"To you as well, Lord and Lady Malfoy," she breathes as she felt 'Kevin's' stare begin to weigh on her. "Mister Voclain." She held her hand out for him to shake and he took it, giving it one good, firm shake before withdrawing, a look of confusion on his face.

===============POV=Change=================

Harry sat in the tent, staring at the figurine sitting in the palm of his hand as he took deep, even breaths to stay calm, even as the miniature Hungarian Horntail spat fire for a few moments before curling up in the center of his palm. As he flared out his magic, he got a tingle from where AJ sat and felt kind of bad when he noticed she was sitting next to Dumbledore. There were loud cheers as Viktor Krum finished retrieving his egg and Harry stood, casting a stasis charm on the miniature before shoving it into his robes, moving to stand by the exit to the tent. Taking a deep breath as the cannon fired, he stepped into the hall between the tent and stadium.

===============POV=Change=================

AJ took a deep, shakey breath as the cannon fired for Harry to start and her grip on Marcus' arm tightened, causing him to let out a low hiss. **_"Stupid, pink fleshlings,"_** the Horntail hisses and AJ had to agree with her, normal Wizards were stupid for thinking of this as a Task.**_"I do not like this, my eggs are not fully protected out in the open like this and I don't know why I'm here."_**

"Great," AJ murmurs as Harry steps into the stadium and the Horntail immediately goes into defensive mode, gaze zeroing in on him. "Please have a Fire-Proof spell on, at least, Harry."

The Horntail had moved before Harry had seen it and he approached the nest cautiously, looking around for her. Petunia gasps as a jet of flame is sent towards Harry and he dodges out of the way just in time.**_ "Why do you approach my nest, hatchling?"_** the Horntail hisses moving so she was crouched, curled around her nest. **_"I will not let you take my eggs, too many fleshlings have done so today." _**

**_"Hatchling?"_** Harry asks cocking his head at the Horntail.

AJ groaned, releasing her grip on Marcus to rub her forehead. "Not what you need to be focusing on, Harry," she breathes leaning into Marcus' shoulder.

_**"Yes, definitely a hatchling,"**_ the dragon croons nuzzling the eggs in her nest, scenting them. She nudged the golden one as a growl echoed through the stadium.**_ "This one isn't mine, isn't even a real egg,"_** a great golden eye landed on Harry. _**"Were you supposed to collect this, hatchling?"**_

_**"Yes,"**_ Harry says as he nodded and the Horntail nudged it from her nest, sending it rolling towards Harry who bent down to pick it up._** "Thank you."**_

The Horntail cocked her head at him as cheers slowly started around the stadium and she stretched out to nudge him in the center of his chest with her nose._** "You're very welcome, hatchling,"**_ she trills withdrawing to curl around her nest._** "You should come speak to me in the forest later, the fleshlings will not be taking us home until tomorrow."**_

Harry chuckled, _**"I'll try,"**_ before leaving the stadium and AJ sighed, leaning fully into Marcus' side as her mate tried to make her feel better before she was up, vaulting over the railing into the crowd, heading in the direction of the tents.

===============POV=Change=================

Harry was getting checked over by Madame Pomfrey when AJ suddenly flew through the entrance to the tent and paused to look around before rushing over to stand next to his cot. "I'm fine, AJ," he snickers and she levels a glare on him before looking at Madame Pomfrey for confirmation.

"A minor singe on his left arm," she says in amusement, "otherwise, he's perfectly fine."

Moving around to his right side, she punched him in the arm before crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the floor. "Were you worried about me?" he asks and she could practically hear the smirk so she didn't bother to look to see if it was really there. "Aw, I love you, too, AJ."

"Brat," she growls glaring at him as she reaches out to ruffle his hair, making it stand up up even crazier than normal.

Marcus, Petunia, Dudley, Lucius, Narcissa and the rest of the group rushed through the entrance, followed by Mr. Voclain. "Harry," Hermione and Luna yell as they run forward, swamping him in a hug and AJ saw the flash of emotion that crossed 'Kevin's' face, wanting to chuckle.

"I'm fine, I promise," Harry gumbles from his crushed space between Hermione and Luna, causing the rest of the group to laugh, except the Malfoys and 'Kevin.' "Someone, help, my sisters are trying to suffocate me." He glanced at AJ who was closest. "AJ, help."

AJ snickered as she went to work, prying Luna off first and sending her off in the direction of Cedric's cot. Hermione was harder to remove, thanks, in part, to her Creatures and the fact that she really didn't know what to expect of today. "Gred, Forge, a little help with your girlfriend would be appreciated," she growls after removing Hermione's grip a third time only to have her reattached to Harry seconds later. The red-headed twins laughed at her as they walked over, "Fred, you take the left arm, I'll take the right and George, you move Harry away from her."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter and I may have created a Malfoy Oreo.

Chapter 8.1

Everyone in their little group was sitting in the Room of Requirement the next day after classes, all of them staring at the golden egg sitting on the coffee table in the center of the room. "Let's just open it," Alec says reaching for it and turning the clasp. Shrieking filled the room as the egg fell open and everyone moved to cover their ears, all of them glaring at Alec who was trying and failing to get the damned thing closed.

Once the screaming egg was closed, Aiden kicked his brother. "Thanks for that, Alec, my ears now feel like their bleeding," AJ growls as she rubs her ears, trying to relieve the ringing and failing.

"Here's a suggestion," Hermione whimpers keeping her hands pressed to her ears. "Let's not open the murder egg until we find out what the hell's wrong with it." Everyone nodded in agreement, still glaring at Alec who looked like he was going to open it again and AJ floated the damned thing up onto the chandelier above their heads, placing a sticking charm in Parseltongue on it so it couldn't be moved by anyone but her or Harry.

===============POV=Change=================

Neville stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom at Longbottom Manor, playing and replaying his and his Gran's visit to Gringott's last Friday, he hadn't been back to Hogwarts all last week, he'd missed the First Task.

_"What do you mean my grandson has another father, as well as my son?" Augusta Longbottom screams and Neville winced' satring down at the Heritage Test their Account Manager had insisted he take after finding so many Compulsions and Blocks on him._

_"Like I said, Madame Longbottom, young Heir Longbottom is the son of, not only your son, Frank, and his wife but also Rabastan Lestrange," Goldclaw says calmly, trying to keep the appointment from getting out of hand. "Blood does not lie and, because of this, Heritage Tests can't be fooled."_

_Augusta stared at the goblin as she turned every shade of red imagineable before going deathly pale. "What kind of man attacks his own family?" she murmurs and Neville flinched, dropping the parchment to the desk and leaving the office, needing to get away from what was going on._

His Gran had found him a few hours later at St. Mungo's sitting in his parents' room with a blank look on his face. She insisted on returning to Gringott's and getting everything reversed, even the complex glamour Dumbledore had cast on him when he was a baby. When he looked in the mirror, he was a completely different person. He was taller, had wider shoulders, was missing what little baby fat he'd had left on him and his brown eyes had turned blue while his hair had darkened. Rolling over, he stared at the plants that literally filled the desk in his bedroom and a small smile graced his lips for a second before he sat up. "Well, it's time to stop moping," he breathes packing everything he was taking with him in his bookbag and left his room, heading downstairs. "Gran, can you take me back to school?"

Augusta Longbottom emerged from her sewing room on the ground floor, giving Neville a weak smile and ruffled his hair. "Feeling better, Neville?" she asks holding her arm out for him to take.

"Yes, Gran," he breathes and she nods, apparating them to the gates of Hogwarts.

===============POV=Change=================

Luna paused in her skipping through the seventh floor corridor, cocking her head and smiled before running towards the stairs. "Neville's back, Neville's back," she hums to herself as she skipped down the stairs towards the entrance hall so she could meet him when he arrived inside. She was kind of surprised when she arrived before he did but thought nothing of it and waited for him at the door, watching him walk up.

"Hi Luna," he murmurs as he came to a stop in front of her, glancing around for Cedric.

"Glad to see you looking like yourself," she says smiling brightly as she grabs his hand, gently tugging on it so he'd follow her. When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Neville shivered and followed her in as she tugged him over to a curtained off bed. "You have to be quiet so he doesn't wake up. The Dragon was a rather difficult creature, burned his face so Pomfrey put him to sleep while it heals."

Neville sat down in the chair beside hers and stared at Cedric's sleeping form before leaning back in his chair. "Sorry I wasn't here," he murmurs and she turns her head to give him a dreamy smile.

"It's alright," she murmurs patting his hand, "I explained it so he's not upset, you just took longer to stop sulking than I thought you would."

She giggled at the annoyed glare he sent her way before he smirked, shaking his head and looked back at Cedric. "Did Pomfrey happen to mention how long it would take?"

"A couple of days."

===============POV=Change=================

Dean was muttering angrily to himself as he stalked through the dungeon on his way to detention with Snape and turned the corner, smacking into someone and Parkinson fell back on her arse. "Watch where you're going, Mudblood," she screeches and Dean rolls his eyes, stepping around her still whining on the floor.

"Stupid bint," he breathes running his hand through his dreads as he continued on his way towards detention. Glaring down at the floor, Dean forced his hands into his jean pockets and jerked to a stop when he bumped into someone walking in the opposite direction. "Sorry," he says, not bothering to look at the person he bumped into and turned into the Potions classroom, glancing around for Snape.

He groaned when he realized he was early for detention and stepped back out of the room, leaning against the wall. "What's got you so grumpy, Thomas?" a voice he recognized as Malfoy's asks and he lifted his head to look at the blond, taking a guess that he'd been the one Dean had bumped on his way into the classroom. "Professor Snape had to cancel his detentions for tonight to do something for the Headmaster."

Sighing, Dean pushed away from the wall and rubbed his forehead, keeping an eye on Malfoy who was watching him with piercing silver eyes. "Thanks for telling me, knowing my luck I would've just waited here until curfew," he murmurs and Malfoy nodded, crossing his arms over his stomach. "Why did you tell me?"

The blond shrugged, leaning against the wall across the hall from him and glanced down the hallway. "I don't see the point in putting people down for something they have no control over," he answers as his silver eyes moved back to Dean. "Were you the one Parkinson was screeching at?"

Dean nodded, a dark look passing over his features for a second before disappearing and he looked over the blond across the hall from him. "She's actually a contributing factor to me being a bastard a few moments ago," he says leaning against the wall.

"You said one of the factors," Malfoy murmurs cocking his head to the side. "Meaning more than one, although if someone was calling me a Mudblood, they'd probably be one of the top reasons I'd be pissed off."

The darker teen chuckled, running a hand over his dreadlocks and his brown eyes warmed with the noise, surprising the blond. "The word doesn't bother me," he snickers, "it's her tone when she says it and the fact she's wrong about the word even applying to me." At the blond's raised eyebrow, Dean chuckles again and tilts his head towards Malfoy, looking at him with eyes that glittered in amusement. "I'm a Halfblood, my Wizard father left my mother without telling her that he was a Wizard. As for the other reasons I'm so angry, it goes like this, Weasley, Weaslette and the garbage they spew on a daily basis now that they're against Harry."

Malfoy laughs, silver eyes glittering in amusement and Dean chuckles, looking down the hall where he could hear voices heading towards them. "How did you lose Draco, Blaise, normally he's glued to your side?" a girl snickered before turning the corner and Dean recognized AJ walking along beside Zabini. "Oh, look, there he is."

Zabini gave a hollow-sounding laugh and glared playfully at AJ. "Har, har," he growls and she stuck her tongue out at him. "There you go, AJ, proving that I am once again more mature than you."

"Says the guy who's been going mad looking for his boyfriend," AJ snickers dodging out of the way with practiced ease when Zabini swatted at her. "Yes, really mature, Zabini." She turned to Draco, dismissing Zabini completely which caused him to roll his eyes. "So, who's your new friend, Draco?" That caused Zabini's attention to immediately zero in on Dean as he glanced between the other boy and Draco, a blank look taking over his features but not before Dean saw a flash of jealousy in Zabini's eyes.

"AJ, this is Dean Thomas, a friend of Harry's, Dean, this is AJ," Draco says and AJ stepped forward, holding her hand out for Dean to shake as he moved forward as well.

Dean stared into the girl's eyes for a second before accepting her hand, lifting it up to brush a kiss against her knuckles. "Nice to meet you, AJ," he murmurs and AJ raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"You, as well, Dean," she says pulling her hand free of his grasp and taking a step back as Zabini walked forward, stepping around them to get to Draco. Zabini brushed against Dean on his way to Draco and froze on the spot, a wave of lust breaking free of Zabini's shields, filling the hallway. "Control yourself, Incubus," she murmurs throwing up barriers at each end of the hallway.

Zabini threw a glare at her, "Easy for you to say," he growls as he tried to pull his emotions back into his control. "You're not an Incubus stuck in a hallway with both his mates."

"I'm just glad you're in control enough not to attack me for being in the same space," she breathes pulling her shields tighter around her to keep Blaise's loss of control from affecting her.

He growled, eyes flashing a smokey purple with a horizontal slit pupil and AJ took a few small steps back, putting space between herself and the other three occupants of the hall. "Not the best time to be reminding me that attacking you would've been normal," he hisses.

Dean moved back from her, as well, closer to Blaise as he smirked and brushed against him again, reveling in the spike of lust that shot through him and the shiver that went through Blaise's frame. His eyes turned black, overtaking the whites of his eyes as his iris turned bronze and he flared his nostrils, taking a deep breath of the scents in the hallway. "Bakhtak," AJ murmurs and Dean's attention snapped to her as a feral growl ripped from his chest, showing off a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth.

Draco watched his two mates with blank, silver eyes as Dean brushed against Blaise again, causing him to growl at him. _'Wonderful, both my mates are Demonkin and they're both dominant,'_ he thinks watching them as Blaise snarls when Dean rubbed up against him, testing Blaise's boundaries and finding himself pinned, wrists held above his head, to the wall next to where Malfoy was leaning.

"Mmm, this is fun," Dean purrs bronze eyes flashing with heat as he cocks his head to the side, letting Blaise claim dominance over him and hummed when his wrists were released, one moving to cup the back of Blaise's head as he marked Dean's neck.

Smirking against Dean's neck, Blaise pressed him back into the wall and let his power flow into every inch of the body pinned between him and the wall as his canines lengthened. Dean shivered, a quiet groan slipping from his lips as his head lolled to the side and Blaise struck, burying his fangs as deep into Dean's neck as he could. Removing his fangs, he lapped at the wound to seal it and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the mark, loving the full-body shiver that went through Dean's body.

===============POV=Change=================

AJ stuck around long enough to make sure Blaise and Dean weren't going to kill each other before high-tailing it as far from that part of the dungeons as she could get, ending up on the highest balcony in the castle. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she stared out over the grounds and let her eyes drift closed as a sense of peace enveloped her. "Who would've thought that there was a Bakhtak here?" she murmurs turning a little so she was staring out over the Forbidden Forest and watched a few Thestrals flying above the trees. "Hmm." Leaping up to balance on the railing, she walked back and forth along it a few times before getting down, heading back inside, determined to find something to do for the next three and a half hours before dinner.

Fred and George caught her a couple of minutes later as she started to pace in front of the blank wall to the Room of Requirement. "Can you go ahead and take us to Gringott's now, we won't have any time later this week?" they ask and AJ lead the way into the room, waiting for the door to fade away before holding her hands out to them. "Thanks, AJ."

"Told you I'd take you, you guys told McGonagall, right?" she laughs out and they nod each taking a hand as her power swirled around them before they were gone.

===============POV=Change=================

AJ left them just inside the doors of Gringott's before disappearing back out into the alley, telling them she'd be at Valeria's Formal Wear, next to Ollivander's if they happened to finish before she did. Fred glanced at George as his brother did the same before approaching one of the tellers that didn't have a line. "May I help you?" the goblin asked when he noticed them standing in front of his desk and the twins glanced at each other before looking back at the goblin.

"Yes, um, we're here to speak to Brokenaxe," Fred says as he unconsciously bumped his shoulder against George's.

The goblin raised an eyebrow, looking the two young Wizards up and down before motioning another goblin over. "Take these two to see Brokenaxe," he says and the other goblin nods, glancing at the twins, motioning them to follow him as he headed down a hall to the left.

Fred and George looked around nervously as they followed the goblim to one of five large doors at the end of the hallway. The goblin knocked, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the twins had followed and George wondered why the goblin seemed apprehensive around them. "Your brother, Bill, talks about the two of you," the goblin says when he sees George's questioning look and the twins chuckle before the door to the office was pulled open. A large, black-haired goblin stood in the doorway looking the twins over before giving a dismissing nod to the smaller goblin as he stepped back and to the side, motioning the twins into the office.

"I assume that the two of you are here to see your bearer," the big goblin says once the door to the office was safely shut and the twins glance at each other in confusion before turning that look on the goblin. "Ah, you didn't know yet, so, I assume, Lady Sinclair showed you your father's information for the case against Dumbledore?" The twins nodded and the goblin nodded, moving to sit behind his desk and nodded his head to the chairs across from him for the twins as he opened a desk drawer. When the twins sat across from him, he sat a folder on the desk in front of him and closed the drawer, glancing at the clock to his left before looking back to the twins. "It probably distressed her to know something about your father that you did not but the information sent to her was just an overview and didn't go into too much personal detail."

The twins stared at him for a few seconds, **"You mean there was more?" **they ask and Brokenaxe nodded, sliding the folder across the desk to them. Opening up the folder, both of them stared at the top page in disbelief.

_'Arthur Weasley_

_Light Elf Submissive_

_Mate to Fabian and Gideon Prewett_

_Bearer of William Weasley-Prewett, Charlie Weasley-Prewett, Percival Weasley-Prewett,_

_Fred Weasley-Prewett and George Weasley-Prewett.'_

**"Bloody hell,"** they whisper, shocked so badly that their thougts were fuzzy before looking at Brokenaxe. **"Can we see him now?"**

The goblin nodded, standing from his seat to lead them down to the Madical Ward and pulled open his office door. "Your brothers are also here, though Percival is in a Magical Coma until we can have someone look over a set of blocks on him that we've never seen before," the goblin says and the twins follow him down into the bowels of Gringott's. "Actually, we were going to ask Lady Sinclair to take a look the next time she came in as we've pinpointed that the blocks are very old demon magic and they baffled the Demonologist we brought in to look them over."

The twins glanced at the goblin before George asked, "If an expert can't figure it out, how is AJ supposed to?"

"Lady Sinclair is a Blood Demon," the goblin answers leading them down a flight of stairs. "Their bloodlines are known to mix with lots of other Demon lines, collecting knowledge which is handed down in their blood. She's extremely powerful and has centuries of Demon knowledge locked away inside her head that has never been recorded for fear of someone using it against them."

The twins looked at each other before remembering that AJ was powerful enough to frighten the great Albus Dumbledore and make him back off. "Makes sense," they say to each other before falling silent and following Brokenaxe even further into Gringott's.

The door to the Medical Ward was open, surprising Brokenaxe until he saw that the two eldest Weasley boys were sitting with their father beside Percival's bed and the twins bolted past him, joining the rest of their family.

===============POV=Change=================

After handing over Luna and Hermione's dresses for alterations, AJ perused the dress racks at the back of the store after not finding anything she liked on the racks in the front. Now that she knew that there was going to be a Yule Ball, she wanted the perfect outfit and she hadn't liked anything she'd seen today. "Do you, maybe need some help, Miss," the clerk asked when she saw that AJ was beginning to get irritated. "I have a catalog you could look through, chose the style of your dress, the color and materials. It'll cost a little more than the dresses off the rack because it'll be a custom order."

"That might take less time, actually," AJ murmurs stepping back from the rack of dresses she'd been going through and followed the clerk to a circle of chairs who handed her two catalogs before leaving her to look through them. Looking through the first catalog, she found a couple of styles she liked but continued to look until stopping on a style that she loved near the back of the catalog. It was a floor-length dress, tight-fitting bodice, flowey skirt and slightly off-shoulder sleeves. Dog-earring the page, she opened the other book and started looking over the materials available, as well as the colors to choose from. After careful deliberation, she finally chose the Acromantula silk in green with amethyst beading on the front of the bodice and a part of the skirt.

She glanced up from the books when she felt a wave of familiar magic move through the store and saw Bill following the clerk over to her. "Are you ready, Miss, or did you need more time?" the clerk asks and AJ shook her, standing with the catalogs in hand, giving the clerk a smile before turning her attention to her mate.

"Hello Bill, the twins tell you I was here?" AJ asks and Bill nodded, giving her a small smile before wrapping an arm around her waist as the clerk led them to the counter. The clerk took down the order and AJ's measurements and put the order in a stack on her desk after writing down the date it needed to be finished by.

"The two of you have a nice day," the clerk says giving them a bright smile. "You'll get the bill in two to three days time."

AJ nodded before following Bill out of the shop as they headed towards Gringott's and she cuddled up against his side. "You need to go down to your vaults?" he asks and she glances up at him to nod. "Would you mind going to the Medical Ward with me first?"

"Of course, I'll go meet your father, Bill," she murmurs threading her arm through his, "after all, he was still asleep last time I was here."

Bill smirked, bending his head down to kiss her forehead and straightening up as they walked through the doors of Gringott's. "And to meet the two brothers between me and the twins," he says and she nods as they head down the stairs.

Arriving at the Medical Ward, they stepped inside to see another red-head and the twins wrestling around on the floor away from the occupied bed that Arthur Weasley was sitting beside. AJ giggled at the three rough-housing on the floor and slid away from Bill's side, approaching the Weasley Lord shyly. "Lord Weasley," she says bowing her head to him and he smiles, standing from his seat.

"You may call me Arthur, Miss Sinclair," he says holding his hand out to her to shake, surprising her when he pulled her into a hug.

"Then call me AJ," she says returning the hug before pulling away when the twins came over, dragging their brother with them.

Arthur chuckled at his children's antics as Fred and George pushed Charlie so he was standing in front of AJ. "AJ, this is my second eldest, Charlie," he says and AJ cocked her head at the red-headed Dragon Handler she'd seen when her and Harry had gone to speak with the Horntail after the Task. "Charlie, this is one of Bill's mates, AJ."

Charlie looked over his brother's mate, wondering why she looked so familiar until he remembered the Tournament. "You were with Harry Potter when he came to say goodbye to the Horntail," he says and she nods, shaking his hand when he offered it to her. "You were talking to the dragon, as well."

AJ nods again before turning her attention to the man lying asleep in the bed Arthur was sitting beside. "This is Percy, the goblins have him in a Coma," Arthur says patting his son's hand and AJ cocks her head to the side when she felt old magic coming off of Percy and walked around the bed so she was on the other side of the bed from Arthur.

The magic reached out towards her and she raised an eyebrow as it made contact with her own, mixing. "Ah, Lady Sinclair," Ragnok says and she jumps, turning around to glare at the goblin standing in the doorway before glancing at the black-haired goblin behind him. "This is Brokenaxe, the Account Manager for the Weasleys." AJ nodded her head at him before returning her attention to Ragnok. "If it wouldn't be too much to ask can you examine the blocks on Percival?"

Surprised at the polite way Ragnok asked she nodded, looking back to the man lying in the bed and touched his hand. Power rolled through the room, causing AJ to shiver as more of the other's magic wrapped around her and her mind whirled before clearing, causing her to close her eyes when the twinged from changing as her Demon magic roared to the front of her mind. As the magic wrapped even tighter around her, AJ watched as a gate made of twisted, black metal appeared inside her mindscape. Moving cautiously towards the gate, she reached her hand out and placed it against the handle. Memories immediately swamped her and what she saw made her gag, pulling away from the gate in her mind at the same time, she wrenched herself away from Percy's bedside. She fell back on her arse, putting her hands over her nose and mouth, taking deep, even breaths to keep from vomiting, trying to block out what she'd seen.

A cold hand pressed against her forehead and her vision cleared enough that she could see Bill kneeling beside her, blue eyes anxious. "You okay?" he murmurs pulling her into his arms when her eyes focused on him. She nodded as his magic flared over hers and he froze, feeling the other magic that was mixed in with hers before laying his head atop hers. "What caused that reaction?"

AJ balked at his question and she gagged, hugging herself in the circle of his arms as she shook her head, Bill took it as she didn't want to think about it so he just tightened his arms around her and concentrated on sending her calming emotions. Once she was calm, AJ freed herself from his embrace and stood up, holding her hand out to help him up. "Let's try this again," she breathes moving back to the bedside and held her hand out to touch his again when a black glow from his chest caught her attention.

Distracted as she was, she didn't notice Bill's eyes widen when he stood next to her as his brother's magic began twining with his like it had with AJ's. When he noticed AJ was staring at something on Percy's chest, he glanced down and when he didn't see anything, he looked back at her face. She was frowning at whatever it was she could see before she pulled the sheet down a little, exposing what looked like a tattoo on Percy's chest, above where his heart would be. Looking closer, Bill saw that it was a circle of runes, but they were runes he couldn't read and AJ hissed what sounded like 'fuck' under her breath. "What does it say?" he asks and she looked at him with eyes that had become blood-red with a four-pointed star pupil.

"_Bind this creature and lock it away so no one will see it for the monster it is. _Someone used Demon Runes to bind him," she breathes eyes tracing the mark and the runes began to glow with red and black light as AJ's magic tried to remove the binding runes. After several moments of the runes refusing to budge, AJ stopped pushing her magic at them and took a deep breath, really not wanting to have to return to the gate that had appeared in her mindscape. Summoning one of the chairs across the room, she set it by the bed and sat down, placing her hand on his as she closed her eyes.

_Standing in front of the gate in her mindscape, she reached for the handle only to stop when a small, pale hand slid through the bars, reaching out to her. Moving closer to the gate, she knelt down and came face-to-face with a child that couldn't be amy older than five with red hair and cerulean blue that had a diamond-shaped pupil. "Who are you?" the boy asks bringing his hand back to himself and gripping the bars of the gate._

_"I'm AJ," she answers scooting a little closer to the gate and the boy flinches back._

_"Please don't hurt me," he cries and she moves back to show she meant no harm._

_Watching him as he started to hyperventilate, she trilled at him, letting her wings flap out behind her and trilled again. His eyes widened as his breathing started to calm and he cocked his head at her. "Why do you think I'll hurt you, little one?" she asks and he glances away from, her wings to look her in the eye before going back to staring at her wings._

_"The bad lady is always hurting me," he mumbles so quietly that AJ had a hard time hearing him. "She doesn't belong with us and I'm the only who remembers that."_

_AJ let her wings lay along the floor in front of her, putting them within reaching distance of the child. "What does this lady look like?" she asks watching as his fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and touch her wings._

_His curiosity finally got the better of him and he reached out, running a single finger over the scaled appendage closest to him. "She's short and kind of round with curly red hair and brown eyes, he answers as he placed his whole hand on the wing, blue eyes glowing happily. "Why do you have wings?"_

_Not at all surprised by the question, AJ moved closer to the gate so he could reach more of her wing and let the rest of her dragon attributes out without changing form. "I'm part Dragon," she says and watched his eyes widen as he glanced down where his hand was petting her wing._

_"Your eyes aren't like a Dragon's," he points out and AJ felt her eyes change from her demon's to her dragon's. "How'd you do that?"_

_"I can switch between my creature forms at will," she murmurs watching the hand that was petting her wing and saw that all of the fingers were thin and crooked, probably from being broken several times. He must've noticed that she saw because he pulled his hand away, hiding it in the shadows around him so she couldn't see them anymore. "Did the bad lady do that?" When he nodded, AJ felt a flash of rage shoot through her but pushed it back so that the boy wouldn't notice. "Why?"_

_Watching her with blank, blue eyes, he moved back so the shadows hid him. "Because I remembered that she wasn't my mommy, remembered something she didn't want me to," he says causing AJ's eyes to widen when he said that._

_She sat staring at the gate, even knowing that the boy had left before she could ask any more questions and stood up from the ground. Placing her hand on the latch to the gate, she jumped when a small hand reached around to grasp her fingers. "She killed me, you know, but I came back," the little boy says before releasing AJ's hand and disappearing again._

===============POV=Change=================

Bill watched AJ for any change from his chair beside his father and knew AJ was learning things that even he wished he didn't remember. The twins had left with Ragnok and Brokenaxe to get the spells on them, if there were any, reversed while AJ was busy undoing whatever binding had been put on Percy. "Are they okay?" Charlie asks from where he was standing at the end of the bed and Bill nodded, feeling the comfortable ebb and flow of their magic against his. "Tell them I said bye, I need to get back to Romania before my boss goes ballistic."

Arthur stood and gave his son a hug, ruffling his hair. "Okay, we'll see you the next time you decide to pop in," he murmurs and Charlie smiled, waving at Bill before disappearing out the door. Returning to his seat beside Bill, Arthur watched Percy's chest rise and fall with deep, even breaths. "So, you, Percy, Marcus and AJ, that only leaves you guys one mate short?" Bill glanced at his father before his gaze returned to AJ and Percy to make sure they were okay.

===============POV=Change=================

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, looking over the the endless sea of paperwork that seemed to be get bigger and bigger each year, though if he'd actually do what he was supposed to each year, it wouldn't be such a problem. "Maybe, I should start forwarding this to Minerva," he murmurs reaching into the sweet dish on his desk and popping a lemon drop into his mouth. Glancing towards the perch standing empty in his office, Albus shook his head and ran a hand over his beard. A clatter from the cabinet where he kept the containers for his stolen magic caused him to stand and make his way across the room, opening the cabinet to check which one was acting up. The clatter happened again, drawing his gaze to a glass figurine with dark black smoke swirling inside it and he raised an eyebrow. "Percival? It's been a long time since the little whore's magic has so much as moved and now it's moving so much that it's making noise, odd."

===============POV=Change=================

_AJ moved through the shadowy halls that made up Percy's mindscape and stepped sideways to avoid a medieval booby trap that she'd had to activate to get farther into his mind. "Why are you here?" a hollow, disembodied voice asks from the shadows that surrounded her and she glanced around to see if maybe Percy would show himself this time._

_Catching not a sight of him, she sighed and looked down the hallway in front of her. "I'm here to help you, Percy," she answers hoping he'd show himself now that she'd answered his question. A hollow chuckle echoed all around her as the shadows thickened, some even going so far as to brush up against her._

_Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward into the thick shadows, intent on continuing her search through his mindscape. "Sorry to burst your bubble but no one can help me, Dumbledore made sure of that," Percy says still not showing himself and AJ shrugged, smirking into the shadows._

_"Dumbledore can go get himself buggered by a Devil's Snare for all I care," AJ snickers continuing on her way through the shadows. "He's supposedly made sure of a lot of things that haven't been working out lately."_

_The shadows pulled back ever so slightly when Percy realized they weren't bothering her and gave a hollow-sounding sigh. "Do as you wish, then," he saus and she denly knew that she was alone again, his presence pulling back farther into his mind, a part she couldn't reach yet._

_AJ sighed, continuing down the seemingly endless corridor as the shadows brushed against her every once in a while. She started hearing an almost-constant scream from farther down the hall and quickened her pace, her instincts at her to stop the sound. A large, heavy oak door wrapped in chains appeared at the end of the hall and she ran the last few feet to reach it as the screams got louder. Ripping the chains free, she them back down the hall and tried the handle, finding it locked, she called her magic. As she pushed her magic into the door, she willed it to unlock and nearly whooped in relief when she heard the locks click open._

_Rushing into the room, she froze in her tracks at what she was seeing, playing over and over on the wall farthest from the door. Once her brain could make sense of what she was seeing, she felt her stomach roil in disgust as bile rose up in the back of her throat. Controlling the urge to be sick, her gaze zeroed in on the small form tied to the chair facing the wall of horrors and gaggedso he couldn't scream, the wall was doing enough of that for him. Syanding over the boy in the chair was a ghost-like image of Dumbledore leaning close and whispering in the boy's ear. "Worthless, little boy. You're not worthy of being loved. Little monster," the image says and AJ's hands curled into fists at her sides. "You'll never be loved, who could ever love someone as dirty as you, not good at anything but spreading your legs."_

_AJ snapped, her magic swirling around her fists as she lunged forward, running across the room and slamming her fist as hard as she could into the figure's face, growling, "Get out." The part of the phantom's face where she'd punched him began to disintegrate. Turning away from him, she moved to stand in front of the child-version of Percy, making sure he couldn't see past her and began pulling the restraints off him. Once he was free of the chair, she ripped the gag from his mouth, turned him towards the door and covered his ears as she propelled him ahead of her towards the door. The door to the room slammed shut behind them and disappeared, showing another endless hallway. Sliding down to sit against the wall, she released Percy and fought the urge to cry even as she felt tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "Are..." her voice cracked when she tried to speak and she swallowed, wiping the tears out of her face. "That would've been a stupid question to ask, of course you're not okay."_

_"Why do you care?" the boy asks and AJ began to cry again, unable to stop it as her thoughts flashed back to what was playing on that wall and bile rose in her throat. Turning her head, she retched into the shadows, tryong to banish those images from her mind and wiped her mouth. "You shouldn't care, I'm not worth anything and no one cares, why do you?"_

_AJ's eyes flashed in anger when she heard that and she choked beack the snarl that wanted to force it's way from between her lips. Pushing her rage back, she moved so she was now kneeling in front of Percy, looking down into his eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, hugging him to her. "He had no right saying those things or doing any of that to you," she breathes rubbing soothing circles on his back. "None of what he said is true."_

_"That's a lie," he mutters against AJ's hair and she flinched at the bitterness in the kid's voice. "That last part is true. Who could ever love someone as dirty and broken as I am, someone who let him..."_

_AJ pulled away from the hug, grasping his chin softly so as not to scare him and made him look her straight in the eye. "How old were you?" she asks and he tried to pull his face away. "Come on, Percy, answer the question."_

_His face went blank as he stared into AJ's swirling green and silver eyes. "Nine," he breathes finally pulling free of the hand on his chin and glaring at AJ. "Why does that matter? I still let him..."_

_"Did you fight back?" she asks cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. "Did you try to get away from?" He stayed quiet and AJ wrapped her arms back around him, not as tight as before, though. "Considering, I saw every-bloody-thing playing on that wall, I can tell you right now, you didn't let that old bastard do anything. No one expects a nine-year old, even a Magical one, or one with Creature blood, to be able to fight off a fully-grown, fully-trained Wizard. As she'd been speaking, Percy had started sobbing into her shoulder and had wrapped his small arms tight around her ribs. AJ started ing his back ina comforting motion as he cried for a few moments before disappearing in a swirl of black smoke. Standing up, she waited to see if the real Percy had anything to say before continuing down the hall, towards whatever was in store for her next. So focused on helping Percy get free as soon as possible, she didn't notice the cerulean eyes with diamond-shaped pupils watching her from the shadows._

===============POV=Change=================

Albus sensed the backlash of magic before it hit him and watched as a crack formed across the surface of the figurine that held Percival's power. Glaring at the figurine was not an option if he wanted to keep the damned whore's magic so he picked it up, carrying it back to his desk so he could sit down while performing the spells that would allow him to absorb the power. Gathering his power to begin casting, he gaped in surprise as the crack began to spiderweb over the figurine and he growled, beginning to chant. As he pushes his power into the spells, he begins to wonder how the whore was even fighting against him. He had destroyed the boy so completely that he'd never thought he could possibly fight him so how was he doing this now and then a thought entered his mind. "Impossible, nobody could possibly want or love that boy, not after facing what I did to him," he says not noticing the medium-sized, black snake with gold eyes watching him from the shadows underneath one of the many cabinets in the room.

===============POV=Change=================

Marcus was trying to focus on helping Isadora with her Potions essay as AJ and Bill's emotions kept fluctuating, though he knew that they were together so he was trying to avoid rushing to them. Alec and Aiden seemed to notice that he was having problems because he came over to help Isadora and Marcus moved away from them, closing his eyes as he leant back on the couch. He was just beginning to calm down when another set of emotions began reaching out to him, and all of them were confusing him. "I'll be back," he murmurs before porting away and leaving a slight chill in the room. When he appeared in the Medical Ward of Gringott's his first thoughts were AJ or Bill were injured but when he looked around he saw Bill, hus father and an unglamored AJ sitting around an occupied cot. "Bill, what's going on?"

Bill jerked in surprise as his eyes moved from AJ to Marcus who was standing in the doorway, watching them. "Uhm, hi Marcus," he says and Marcus raised an eyebrow at him before glancing at AJ. "She's, uh, how do I explain this?"

"Beginning?" Marcus suggested dragging a chair over to sit next to AJ, looking over the form in the bed. "Hmm, I knew there was a reason I didn't like it when people messed with him." Leaning back in his chair, he looked back at Bill with an expectant look on his face and Bill squirmed, looking away from Marcus to AJ.

"Percy is under a Demon Rune binding and AJ is inside his mind, undoing it," Arthur says and Marcus glances at him before nodding, turning his attention to AJ and Percy. "He's got a very Alpha presence."

Bill groaned, leaning back in his chair and covering his eyes with an arm as Marcus snickered, eyes flitting to a blushing Bill for a second. "Mr. Flint," a thunderous voice growls from the door and Marcus turned his head just enough to see Ragnok. "Did you have to rip through the wards?"

===============POV=Change=================

_AJ was starting to get tired, she was so exhausted that the glamours she'd had over her Creature attributes were gone and she was dragging her wings along the ground behind her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and stretched to pop her back, running a hand through her hair as she opened her eyes. Finding herself in a large, circular room, half of it hidden in shadows, shewhirled around to see what the hell was going on and turned just in time to watch the door slam shut, disappearing. "What the hell?" she murmurs looking around the room, searching for another way out and gasping as she was slammed back into the wall across the room where the door had disappeared. Her eyes slid closed as the back of her head slammed into the wall and a familiar laugh reached her ears from across the room, causing her eyelids to flutter open._

_Dumbledore stood there, watching her with furious, blue eyes and AJ pushed herself away from the wall, stumbling a bit as her vision wavered. "How dare you," he snarls and she sneers at the pathetiv attempt to cow her, straightening up even as her back twinged in pain. "You have no right to be here."_

_"More right than you do," she growls as her wings flare out to either side of her as the green and silver in her eyes begins to swirl around her pupil, a drop of red adding to the mix. "After all, he is one of my mates and I'm going to destroy you for what you've done to him."_

_Dumbledore laughed softly before waving his hand in a dismissive gesture at her. "Yes, the mate of a used and broken whore, whose only use is spreading his legs and providing me with a nice magic boost," he chuckles and AJ clenched her fists, "frankly, it's a wonder that you even want him. Maybe, it's because deep down, you're just as broken as he is."_

_A hollow-sounding chuckle echoed throughout the room as the shadows on the other side of the room pulled back to reveal Percy, well AJ thought it was Percy, he didn't look anything like his body did outside his mind. "Could the two of you have this conversation outside my head, you're interrupting my peace and quiet?" he asks taking a drink of whatever was in the tumbler balanced on the of the chair he was sitting in._

_"It's good to see you again, Percival," Dumbledore says and AJ saw the way Percy's hand tightened on his glass and the pupils of his eyes changed into that diamond shape she saw on his child form._

_"You, old man, don't get to speak to me," he growls taking another swig of his drink, "just get the fuck out." Dumbledore looked murderous and AJ snickered, turning it into a cough as she put her hand over he mouth to stifle the sound further, drawing Percy's attention. "You've made plenty good points over the last hpur and a half that you've been here, please don't make me kick you out like I'm about to do with the old man."_

_"Do as you wish," she chuckles leaning back against the wall and sliding down it so she could sit, staring across the room at Dumbledore as his face turned several different colors as he stared at Percy. "But the longer he's in here, the better the chance he has of stealing your magic for good."_

_Percy's attention snapped to Dumbledore as the shadows in the room darkened, filling the room and swirling around AJ, while wrapping around Dumbledore tightly. "Get out," he snarls as a wave of magic moved through the room, striking Dumbledore and sending him stumbling backwards as he was sent out of Percy's mind._

===============POV=Change=================

The figurine sitting on Dumbledore's desk shattered, pieces bouncing off the shield he'd tossed up at the last second and he stared at the shards in disbelief. "Damn it all," he roars as a large chunk of his magic was ripped away, disappearing back to it's master. "What to do, there are only half a dozen containers left before I'm back to being an average-level Wizard?"

All of the portraits in the office stared down at him in disgust as the man fretted away, talking to himself. "I could always..." he cuts off glancing across the room at the four, rather large, crystal figurines sitting upon their own shelf, safely put away from the others. The wolf, stag, lily and dragon seemed to glare down at him in loathing and he shuddered, shaking his head. "No, their magic would fight me more than I could control."

===============POV=Change=================

Marcus stood up on the seventh floor balcony at Hogwarts, glaring off into the distance and wanting to break every bone in Dumbledore's body, peel off the old man's skin, castrate him and leave him bleeding to death somewhere no one could find him. He'd brought the twins back so no one would miss them at dinner managed to convince Draco to spread a rumor that AJ had caught the Flu while he'd told her fathers what was really going on. His thoughts flashed back to what he'd picked up from the random bits of thought that had passed through AJ's shields and felt the urge to be sick. "Are you okay, Marcus?" Luna's dreamy voice asks from behind him and he turns, giving her a nod. "Is this about Darkness?" At his raised eyebrow, she chuckles and moves closer, looking out over the grounds as Marcus felt a privacy bubble snap into place around them. "Is Percy awake yet?"

"I'm going to assume Darkness is your name for Percy?" he asks and she nods glancing at him for a moment. "He wasn't when I left to bring the twins back."

Luna gave him a small smile, patting his arm and walking back towards the door. "Don't worry, AJ will finish breaking the bind and he'll wake up," she murmurs as she disappeared back inside and Marcus turned back to the view.

"I hope you're right," he breathes running a hand through his hair.

===============TO=BE=CONTINUED===========


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8.2

Lucius sat at his desk, reading over his accounts, statements and the businesses he either owned or had stocks in. Hearing the door of his study open, he glanced up to see Narcissa take a seat on the loveseat in front of the fire and checked the clock sitting on the corner of his desk. "I'll be done in a moment, darling," he says scrawling a few suggestions down on the parchments from Gringott's before tapping them with his wand and sending them to Ragnok. Finishing up the work he had to have done today, he stood up, stretching, and walked over to sit next to Narcissa

"Luc," she murmurs leaning into his side and placing her head on his shoulder. "You know how I've been sick the last couple of days?" He nodded and rubbed her back as she continued, "I went to my appointment at St. Mungo's and, well uhm, here you go." She set a small, wrapped box in his hands and leant against him as he stared down at the box in his hands.

"You still don't like telling me things, health-wise, anyway, do you?" he asks smirking down at her as he starts unwrapping the box she'd handed. "I wonder what could be good enough news to warrant a gift?" Lifting the lid off the box, Lucius stared down at the pair of small, white booties lying among the tissue paper at the bottom of the box. "Cissa?"

Narcissa laughs softly at the questioning tone to his voice and nodded. "The Healer says I'm about a month along, the both of us are in perfect health and to take it easy for the next nine months, like I had to do while pregnant with Draco," she breathes and Lucius placed the box on the arm of the couch before kissing her.

Pulling back from the kiss, he cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "This is amazing," he murmurs against her hair. "We should write a letter to Draco and his friends."

"Yes, we should," she murmurs leaning against his shoulder. "His letter for this week is a little late."

===============POV=Change=================

AJ stared from her spot in the center of the shadowy, circular room at Percy, who was sitting in his chair, reading. "Is there a reason you're observing me so diligently?" he asks glancing over the top of the book and she raises an eyebrow before looking around the room.

"Well," she snickers as her gaze moves back to him, "I could stop, but you're the most interesting thing in here."

He made a humming noise, returning to his book and AJ shook her head, moving around until she was lying on her stomach with her head propped up on her arms, watching him read. "It's extremely creepy, AJ," he murmurs and she sighs turning her head to stare at a painting of a rose garden that had appeared sometime while she'd been in here because the room had been empty, except for Percy's chair at the beginning. "If you're bored, why are you still here?"

Pushing herself up off the floor, AJ made her way over to his chair and glanced at what he was reading, pulling it from his hands. She flipped through it before checking the cover and rolling her eyes, throwing it over her shoulder. "Why're you reading that rubbish?" she asks sitting on the arm of his chair. "That person isn't even real."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Don't know, they were left on my bed at the burrow one day so I just started reading them," he murmurs staring up at her. "They were the only books I had that even mentioned what I was, even if it wasn't all true."

It was AJ's turn to raise an eyebrow and she ran a hand through his hair as a frown pulled at the corners of her lips. "And just what in that book of absolute rubbish was true?" she asks standing up to walk over to the shelf to the left of his chair. Looking over the books that were on the shelf, she couldn't help but to snort in derision and pulled them from the shelf, chunking them in the same direction as the one she'd taken from him. "All rubbish, those are."

===============POV=Change=================

"Really?" he asks leaning against the arm of his chair, head in hand as he watched her throw his books across the room.

AJ glanced at him over her shoulder and nodded as she continued going through his books, removing the ones that weren't even real. "Do you think you're a monster, Percy?" she asks as she finally reached the bottom of the shelf, having weeded out all of the rubbish books she was sure someone had given him to fill his head with nonsense concerning his Creature Inheritance. He opened his mouth to speak and she turned to face him, a blank look on her face as she interrupted him. "What do you think, not the books and not anything anyone has ever told you, but what you think?"

He'd stood from his seat as she spoke, blue eyes blazing as he made his way over to her and stopped just a couple of feet from her. "No," he breathes staring down at her as the blue of his eyes darkened to indigo, like the night sky. "I don't believe I'm a monster, not since I was younger."

===============POV=Change=================

A red glow through his eyelids caused Bill's eyes to shoot open and he sat up, looking over to see that his father had been moved back to his bed. Looking back to Percy's bed, he saw the red glow was coming from the circle of runes on Percy's chest, runes that were lifting off his skin and disappearing. AJ took a deep breath and her eyes flew open, fingers tightening around Percy's hand as she looked around, giving Bill a small smile when her gaze landed on him. "Hi," she whispers as she notices the lights are off to allow those in the Medical Ward to get some sleep. "What time is it?"

Bill cast a quick Tempus and AJ saw the shining 9:23 floating above the bed before leaning back to stretch, standing from her chair to stretch even more, leaving her hand on Percy's. "Is he okay?" Bill asks as shadows emerged from underneath the hospital bed to wrap around Percy.

AJ smirked, "Yeah, he's just beginning to wake up," she says retaking her seat and startling a little when Percy's hand flipped under hers to entertwine their fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter Nine

Percy walked through the Ministry a few days after AJ had removed his blocks at a fast pace, the heels of his new dragonhide boots clicking against the floor as he headed towards his boss' office. Upon reaching his destination, he pushed the door open without knocking and, apparently, interrupting a meeting between his boss and one, Albus Dumbledore. "This is actually good, gets two things out of my way," he says looking between the two men. Looking to Crouch, he smirked, "I quit," he says as loudly and clearly as he could without yelling and turned his attention to Dumbledore. "Don't ever come near me again." Turning on his heel, he headed back the way he came, intent on leaving the Ministry and not stopping till he was outside the Visitor's entrance in Muggle London. "Finally, I'm free," he breathes stepping back into the shadows and using them to travel back to AJ's cottage where her family was staying until Sinclair Castle was done.

Petunia was sitting on the couch in the parlour as she did her needlework and glanced up when he arrived, giving him a small smile when she saw that it was him. "You didn't take as long as AJ thought you would. How did it go, Percy?" she asks and he smiles back, dropping into the chair to her left.

"About as well as it can when both of your objectives are sitting in the same room," he snickers as a House Elf appeared with the book AJ had given him to read when they'd gone through one of her vaults at Gringott's. "The looks on both of their faces when I was done were hilarious." It was about all the different kinds of Demons and Demonkin, it was also written in Demon Runes by one of the many, paranoid Sinclair ancestors that could read them but wasn't Demon.

She chuckled, "I can only imagine. That would've been interesting to see." When Petunia went back to her needlework, Percy opened the book and continued on where he left off.

===============POV=Change=================

Draco was leaning against AJ's shoulder in the great hall, half-asleep, while his cousin berated the two smirking Demonkin sitting across from them and wasn't surprised to be pushed over to lean on Hermione when AJ stood, reaching across to smack them with the Daily Prophet. "Inconsiderate arseholes," she snarls at them as her eyes flash blood-red faster than a normal person could see.

"Fifty points for your foul language, Miss Snape," a Ravenclaw prefect says as she passed the Slytherin table and AJ waited until she was far enough away before sticking her tongue out at her back.

Both sets of twins started chuckling and AJ rolled her eyes at their antics as Luna's hair turned bright pink with lavender leopard spots. Cedric raised an eyebrow at them from his seat on her left as Neville tried not to laugh while trying to glare at them. "I actually kind of like this," she murmurs playing with it and her mates snicker as the two sets of twins glanced around the table for more victims. By the time breakfast was over, Dean had silver dreads, Blaise had cotton-candy blue hair, Draco's hair was Slytherin green and silver, Hermione had blonde hair that was charmed to shift colors every thirty minutes, Harry had rainbow, Cedric's hair was cheetah print, Marcus had a set of black bunny ears sticking out of his hair, Neville had blue skin with green splotches that seemed to move at random times and AJ's hair was stuck as a ridiculously-huge, electric-blue Mohawk. Which, unfortunately, didn't bother her as she retaliated by putting a powerful, timed sticking charm on them that would turn on and off every five minutes for the next four hours.

===============POV=Change=================

The goblins of Gringott's were not surprised to see Bloodshield walking through the halls weighed down by a giant stack of folders as he made his way to his office. If anything, this sight had gotten even more common in the last couple of months and none of the Wizards working at Gringott's knew what was going on, other than the ones involved. Ragnok wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible, the more time they had to gather evidence against Dumbledore, the less time he had to destroy the things he didn't want getting out. Though he was starting to think some of his wizarding employees were spying for the old man by the way several of them seemed to think they needed to know what was going on and when he told them it was classified, they'd get angry. He'd had to update the spells to search for the Imperius Curse placed on any of the employees, be they human or goblin and the spell was removed as soon as they walked through the door.

"This is getting ridiculous, Ragnok," Brokenaxe breathes as another wizard is tagged by the spell and removed down to the Medical Ward to have the curse removed. "We also need to check if any of our wizards are spying for Dumbledore, as well, they've started to question the other goblins about what Bloodshield is up to."

Ragnok growled his agreement as Bloodshield signaled the two of them to come into his office and the two of them glanced at each other before heading over. Closing the door behind them with a quiet click, he moved around to stand behind his desk which was littered with large piles of folders. Looking at the two goblins he'd called in before he began separating the folders by families that show sign of mental illness, spell damage, missing children, children reported dead and the folders for a bloodline that suddenly died out or disappeared. "These are all the files that fit the criteria Lady Sinclair suggested," he says causing both of the larger goblins to step closer to his desk, looking over the stacks of folders. "I'm going to start with the children reported missing or dead in the last sixty years as they could be leads into the other folders."

"How's the case against Dumbledore coming?" Brokenaxe asks picking up one of the folders in the missing children's stack.

Bloodshield snapped his fingers and a leather-bound folder, half a foot thick landed on his desk woth a loud thunk. "It's going very well," Bloodshield murmurs as Ragnok takes the folder off his desk. "Fortunately, he hasn't covered his tracks as well as he thought he did and our tests have changed so much over the last forty years that he doesn't know that his covers are no longer working."

Brokenaxe was looking at the contents of the folder with Ragnok and was surprised the little goblin's work was thorough. "There are plenty of powerful families backing this," he says flipping through the information as Ragnok handed him the folder. He saw Ragnok freeze from the corner of his eye a second before he left the room, moving at a clipped pace and Brokenaxe closed the folder, handing it to Bloodshield before leaving, as well, hurrying to catch up with Ragnok. "What's going on, Ragnok?"

The big goblin motioned for Brokenaxe to follow him to the carts and stayed quiet until they were flying down the rails towards the older vaults, passing the first dragon. "Someone was trying to get into the main Sinclair vault," Ragnok sneers, "Xaddus has called Lady Sinclair but he was nice enough to trip a Gringott's alarm to inform us, as well." There was a flash of lightning and suddenly Lady Sinclair was sitting in the cart beside Brokenaxe. "Having fun scaring old goblins? Nice hair, by the way. "

AJ gave a half-hearted hollow chuckle while mock-glaring at Ragnok. "Hilarious," she chuckles leaning back in the seat. "The Weasley and Greyback twins seem to think it's a wonderful idea to prank me. They will be sticking to things on and off for another hour before my revenge turns up a notch."

"As long as it isn't damaging," Brokenaxe chuckles and she shook her head.

Sparks flew up as Ragnok pulled the brake and AJ was out seconds after it had come to a full-stop, running down the stairs at a break-neck pace that the goblins weren't going to try to keep up with. "It's a goblin," she yells up to them, causing them to quicken their pace before the Demon could do anything before they were able to question him. They arrived to see a bound goblin and AJ petting Xaddus' head, "Whose such a good lion?" she murmurs and the cat bumps his head against her shoulder, a loud purr echoing off the rocks around them.

Ragnok and Brokenaxe both froze at the sight of the bound goblin lying on the floor, a bite on his arm bleeding weakly like AJ had healed him enough that he wouldn't die. "Griphook?" Ragnok growls and the small goblin jerks at the sound, black eyes widening when he saw the other two goblins. "What are you doing trying to get into the Sinclair vault?"

Griphook opened his mouth but Brokenaxe began to speak before he could get a word out. "Remember the punishment for lying," he growls as his black eyes flash white a second and AJ raised an eyebrow, continuing to scratch behind Xaddus' ears.

"Dumbledore heard that the Sinclair vaults had been reopened," Griphook murmurs watching Brokenaxe with fear-filled eyes before his eyes flitted to AJ for a second. "He wanted me to retrieve something that the Sinclair family had stolen from the Dumbledore family over three-hundred and fifty years ago."

AJ snarled as her eyes flashed blood-red and her pupils changed, taking a step towards him but Ragnok shook his head, walking towards him. "What did he want from the Sinclair vaults, Griphook?"

Griphook took a shallow breath, his eyes flickering back and forth between the people around him and he swallowed audibly. "He wanted something called the Demon's Eye, it was stolen from Wulfric Dumbledore in August of 1644 by Lucien Sinclair and put into the Sinclair vault," he answers and AJ scoffs patting Xaddus' head one last time before walking over to the vault door.

Placing her hand against the door, she barely felt it when it tested her blood and stepped into her vault, walking over to the jewelry case. Picking up the guady piece of jewelry Dumbledore's ancestor had made out of one of her ancestor's eyes and walked back out of the vault, leaving the door open, Xaddus sitting in front of it. "You mean this?" she asks kneeling down to hold the necklace in front of his eyes. "Take a good look at it and then look into my eyes." Griphook studied the stone in the center setting of the necklace before glancing up into her eyes, pale skin paling even more. "Lucien Sinclair was retrieving his sister's eye after Wulfric Dumbledore cut it out of her face and left her to bleed to death. Unfortunately for him, Blood Demons take an awful long time to die and Sienna lived long enough to tell Lucien who to go after." The small goblin had gone deathly pale by this point and AJ smirked, pulling the necklace back from his face. "Do you want to take a guess at why Dumbledore whould want this?" Griphook shook his head, causing AJ to snicker and lean her face down to stare into his eyes. "A Blood Demon whose powers are fully developed can take one look at another demon and tell you what kind they are, a crystallized eye from one has the same ability. It's something that most Light families with God complexes would want to use to get rid of those families that have not so friendly and not so Light creatures in their bloodline. Giving it to him would've put, not just my family, but hundreds of others, in danger." Griphook looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, bound and helpless with an angry Blood Demon and two furious goblins staring at him. AJ stood up, heading back into the vault, necklace dangling from her fist, "He's all yours, Ragnok."

===============POV=Change=================

Rage, scorching hot, swirled through Percy's link with AJ and he saw Bill flinch where he was sitting across the room from him. Marcus appeared a couple of seconds later, lookng around the room for her, "She's not here?" he asks and they both shake their heads. "Damnit, I thought she was with the two of you."

"Why would you think that?" Bill asks standing from his seat at the same time Percy stood from his and walked over to Marcus.

"She disappeared from the school about thirty minutes ago and said something abut Gringott's right before leaving so I might've assumed she was with one of you," he says and Percy grabbed both of them by the shoulder as shadows wrapped around the three of them.

They stumbled as they landed just inside Gringott's, Percy's magic leaving them as he headed for the carts, Bill and Marcus hurrying after him. "I don't suggest heading down there," Brokenaxe says heading them off before the three of them could reach a cart. "Letting her vent is probably the best option, wait until she's a little more calm."

"Why is she like this anyway?" Percy asks and Brokenaxe glances over them to nod at whatever was going on behind them.

"A goblin tried to steal from the main Sinclair vault," the goblin says. "He was trying to retrieve a rare and powerful artifact for Dumbledore."

===============POV=Change=================

Down in the Sinclair vault, AJ paced back and forth as she tried to calm herself so her worried mates didn't have to. She came to a stop just in front of the family tapestry and clenched her fist around the necklace as her eyes zeroed in on Sienna Sinclair's picture before she sat down. Tracing the family lines on the tapestry was starting to calm her when her eyes came to Lucien's great-granddaughter, Illia, and her rage disappeared. According to the tapestry, Illia was the last from Sienna and Lucien's branch of the family, but the memories in AJ's blood proved it wrong when an image of Illia and a pink-haired child flashed through her mind. "Illia gave birth to Narcis, who was born a Dhampir and later became a full Vampire after his human mate died, they had six children, three of whom lived to adulthood." As she spoke, the tapestry cleared over Narcis, a line linking him with a woman named Esme and a line down between their names that connected to six pictures, three of them no older than five while the older three had grown up. AJ eyes narrowed before she went over to the weapon display, grabbing a dagger and leant down to grab a chalice out of a trunk she passed before sitting back down in front of the tapestry. Slicing into the palm of her hand, she held it over the cup and watched as it slowly filled with her blood. Once it was filled, she used her magic to seal the wound on her hand and threw the dagger at the display case before standing up, moving closer to the tapestry. Infusing the blood with as much magic as it could hold, she slung the contents all over the blank parts of the tapestry, watching in fascination as it filled in and rearranged so everyone was in the right spot, pushing her and Harry closer, under the main branch of the family. "Son of a mother-fucking bitch," she roars chunking the chalice across the vault so hard that it embedded itself into the rock as birth dates and death dates appeared underneath every single picture. She gave very little attention to that part of the tapestry until she saw that there wasn't a death date for Lily and her eyes narrowed, flashing back and forth between dragon and demon. "I'll check that later."

Looking over the new names that had appeared all over the tapestry, she stopped on four children a row to the left of herself and Harry's pictures. The pictures of their parents pinned them as Harry and AJ's cousins from a close branch of the family, magic was still dormant in this branch so they were safe, and AJ stepped back from the tapestry, looking over the tapestry for any other living relations. Finding two more far below and to the right, twins, barely older than four or five months, whose parents were dead and they had magic. "Lana and Lucas Walters." Concentrating on the two of them, she closed her eyes and felt her magic swirl around her, leaving the vault empty as the door slammed shut.

===============POV=Change=================

Marcus' eyes flew open as he felt AJ's magic fade away from Gringott's and looked towards his other two mates, knowing by their faces that they'd felt her disappear again. "I'm going to sit here until she comes back," Percy says leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. "And before the two of you ask, she will be back, she's just going to retrieve something."

"How do you know that?" Bill asks and Percy cracks an eye open to look at him through the corner of his eye.

"Was I the only one paying attention to her emotions?" he asks before closing his eye and going silent.

===============POV=Change=================

AJ appeared outside an almost dilapidated Muggle Orphanage and she stared at the building in disgust that people, children, lived here before walking to the door. "Really?" she murmurs when she reached put to check the door, it wasn't even locked and she cast silencing and disillusionment spells on herself before continuing into the building, pulling the door closed behind her. Looking over the doors she passed, she found the office and stepped in, raising an eyebrow at the woman slumped on top of the desk, a bottle of bourbon held loosely in her hand. "That's wonderful, it's the middle of the damned day." Shaking her head, she looked over the filing cabinets until she found the one labeled with a 'W' and pulled it open. "Walters, Walters, Walters," she mutters going through the files and coming up empty. "Where the hell is their file?" She heard the knob on the door rattle and closed the cabinet slowly so as not to make noise, turning to look at the door.

"Shh..." a voice hushes as the door was opened and a boy of ten, maybe eleven, walked into the room, followed by two older boys, maybe thirteen, both of whom carried a baby. "There's no one here but Miss Nancy, Ace."

"Yes, there is," the elder boy with blond hair says as his eyes scanned the room, stopping on where AJ was standing, disillusioned. "I can sense the magic you're using, Miss Nancy is so drunk she wouldn't wake up if a herd of bright pink elephants danced through her office." AJ moved to the left and watched as the boy's eyes followed her.

"Impressive," AJ murmurs lifting the disillusionment and silencing spells on herself, appearing so that the other children could see her. Her eyes went to the baby in his arms and she moved to step towards him when the baby in the other teens arms started crying. Casting a silencing spell at the woman sitting at the desk, she moved over to the teen holding the crying baby who looked like he didn't know what to do and held her arms out for the baby.

He looked to the other teen before handing the baby to her, AJ's magic flared briefly once the baby was in her arms. "You're related to her," the blond says and AJ nodded as she felt the Demon in her blood singing happily. "Can you take us with you?"

AJ looked over them before letting her magic flow over them and froze when all of them had magic cores. "Why aren't the two of you in school?" she asks looking at the two elder boys and the blond scoffed as he handed her the other baby as well.

"Some old man with twinkly-blue eyes, glasses and a long, white beard came here a few years ago and did something so that no magic could reach the three of us," he says and AJ took a closer look at him, cocking her head to the side. "Whatever spell he used doesn't work on the twins... yet."

Taking a deep breath, AJ nodded and motioned them to come over. "I need the three of you to hold onto me as tight as you can and don't let go, actually, you might want to close your eyes," she breathes and they all look at her for a second before crowding around her and wrapping their arms around each other and AJ as tight as they could. Picturing Ragnok's office in her mind, she let her magic wrap around her and the boys, tightening her arms around the babies and took off, leaving no trace any of them had been there.

===============POV=Change=================

Harry was sitting in the DADA classroom, listening to 'Moody' go on and on about constant vigilance, or some other nonsense, waiting for class to end so he could go to lunch. Hermione bumped his shoulder to get his attention and he glanced at her. "Do you think AJ will be back before the next stage in her revenge on the twins begins?" she asks watching as Draco swatted Dean's hand away from his hair and Blaise snickered.

"Maybe," he breathes as he began braiding his shoulder-length, rainbow hair which he could tell Barty was still laughing about on the inside so he didn't break his role as 'Moody.' "She'd probably be disappointed if she missed it."

Hermione giggled as her hair shifted to silver from the violet color it'd been for the last thirty minutes. Some of the Gryffindor girls sitting behind them giggled, too and Harry snickered when Dean was finally able to touch Draco's hair and the color swirled before turning a glittery-blue with gold swirls throughout, causing some of the Slytherins to chuckle. "Really Dean?" Draco growls smacking Dean's hand away before laying his head down on the desk and glaring at him.

"What, I didn't know it was going to change color?" he chuckles and Draco raised an eyebrow, lifting one pale hand up and touching Dean's dreads which changed from silver to white with red stripes, like a bunch of Muggle candy canes were growing from his head. "Damn it." Could be heard throughout the room as Dean caught sight of his hair and Blaise reached over Draco to touch his hair and the color changed again, pink and lilac.

"There, much better," he snickers making Draco snicker and Dean glare at him.

"The three of you need to pay attention in class or I'm going to give you detention with Hagrid," Barty growls in Moody's voice and the three stopped, paying attention to the board as Dean stretched his arms out on either side, fingers barely touching Blaise's hair. At the bare scrape of his fingertips, Blaise's haircolor shifted to dark green with lighter green vines with small red, white and pink flowers blooming on it.

Everyone in class laughed, Slytherins included and Blaise glared at Dean as he tried to find something in his bag that he could use to see his hair. Hermione transfigured a piece of parchment into a mirror and floated it over to sit in front of Blaise who growled, reaching over Draco to hit Dean on the back of the head, which changed the color of his dreads to black and yellow. "Pain in the arse," he hisses and Dean chuckled leaning back in his chair as he put an arm along the back of Draco's chair.

Harry coughed to cover his chuckle when Pansy gave a small screech when she noticed and Hermione smirked, covering it with her hand. "Miss Parkinson, please refrain from screeching like an angry owl in my classroom," 'Moody' says turning back to the class as he begins going over the next chapter that they'd be starting on next class.

===============POV=Change================

AJ, Marcus, Bill and Percy arrived at the cottage with Lana and Lucas, planning to explain everything to Perunia and then Marcus and AJ were going to head back to the school so they didn't miss more of the day. After a quick explanation to Petunia and her being ecstatic to take care of two babies, AJ made sure everything was going okay with their private tutors and disappeared back to school with Marcus in tow, thirty minutes before lunch. Marcus had to go explain his absence to Professor Sinistra while AJ went to McGonagall to explain hers before she headed down to the great hall for lunch, the angry tirade of Minerva McGonagall ringing in her ears. Taking a seat next to Isadora at the Hufflepuff table, she ruffled the little girl's hair and waited for the rest of heir group to arrive.

Both sets of twins arrived before lunch began, probably after having asked to leave early so they could make it to lunch on time. "You're an evil, evil woman, you know that?" Alec growls as all four of them ended up stuck to the floor a little away from the Hufflepuff table. AJ raised an eyebrow as Isadora started laughing when she noticed that they couldn't move, causing the four of them to growl at her.

"I told you two," AJ says to the Weasley twins, "prank me and I'll prank you back. And it'll be several times worse."

"Causing us to stick to things randomly isn't worse than your hair," George says and AJ smirked, tapping the side of her nose where the small diamond piercing was, the sticking charm ending for the last time as the Weasley twins' skin turned neon green and their hair turned pink, the other two turning blue with scarlet hair.

Isadora fell against AJ's side, laughing hard and causing the four of them to glance down at themselves before looking at each other. **"Bollocks,"** all four of them groan at the same time before glaring at AJ, moving to sit at the table, across from her.

When the rest arrived for lunch, they all began snickering at the four's predicament as AJ and Isadora laughed at the changes to their hair since breakfast. Marcus joined them a few minutes later, shaking with the urge to laugh as he sat on AJ's other side and trying to avoid provoking the twins, it had apparently been hell to get the bunny ears to go away. "So, what was so important that you had to leave in such a hurry?" Alec asks as he begins filling his plate and everyone looked to AJ before Marcus put up a silencing spell around them.

"Someone convinced a goblin to try and break into my vault to steal something," she says barely moving her lips as she caught sight of Dumbledore watching her and leaned into Marcus' side, laying her head on his shoulder, gasping when her hair fell down around her face in tumultuous copper-colored curls. "So happy that mohawk is gone." Was her only comment about her hair as the others continued to stare at her, thinking she would elaborate on what happened at Gringott's. "We'll talk more about it after class." They nodded, turning back to their lunch and AJ snuggled closer against Marcus' side, reaching out through her connections for Percy and Bill, getting a wave of peaceful emotions from both of them as they sensed the anger she was holding at bay. Taking her attention away from Dumbledore, she listened to the conversations going on around her and smirked when she heard both sets of twins plotting revenge.

"I don't sugget either of those plans," Marcus snickers at the four of them, "not unless you want her to prank you even worse."

Harry snickers, "Don't pick on a Marauder's kid."

Fred and George stopped speaking before looking from AJ to Harry. "Uh... I thought your father was the only Marauder to have children?" George asks and Hermione snickers into the potion that Gringott's had sent her, it was a substitute for drinking blood so her secret didn't travel through the school.

"Moony or Padfoot?" Fred asks, blue eyes pleading as both twins looked at AJ.

"Padfoot," she answers and they looked at each other, gulping audibly as she glanced at the Greyback twins sitting beside them. "Moony is Isadora, Alec and Aiden's bearer."

The three of them had figured out that they were related during the first full moon that they were all at Hogwarts. Though, AJ and Luna were the only ones who'd known who their bearer was and Luna had to tell AJ. "That means that Moony's mate is Fenr..." Harry stopped speaking when he saw Dumbledore look over to where they were sitting and fought hard not to snarl at the old man. "He hasn't been answering my letters in the past few weeks."

AJ hummed, pulling the crusts off her peanut butter, banana and honey sandwich, keeping her gaze away from Dumbledore so she didn't do something regrettable. "Dad said he's been Obliviated so much that he's lucky he knows his own name," AJ murmurs cutting her sandwich in half diagonally and taking a bite out of the smaller half. Marcus took the other half, knowing Aurora wasn't going to eat it and she straightened up, cocking her head to the side as a big, black eagle flew in, heading straight down to her. "Hmm?" Catching the envelope it dropped to her, she glances at the front of it as the eagle circled her for a second before leaving the great hall, swerving to avoid the tracking spell cast at it by Dumbledore.

"Whose it from?" Isadora asks and AJ shrugged, putting it into the inside pocket of her robes.

"It doesn't say but I'm definitely not opening it here," she breathes, lips not moving as she reached for her cup. "The old man is watching."

Once everyone was done eating they retreated outside to the courtyard and AJ pulled the letter out of her robes, opening it as she sat on the edge of the fountain. Finding several letters, she looked them over and handed them to the people they were addressed to, keeping the one with her name on it. _'Lady Sinclair, first, I would like this letter to be destroyed once you're done reading it as it will put Harry in danger should anyone find it. Second, I would like to thank you for having the blocks removed from him and making it so that he no longer fears me. I would like for you to keep guiding him, though I know you would do so even if I hadn't asked. I would also like to meet with you in person, as myself. I feel that I should explain what went on during Harry's first and second years at Hogwarts. My gle, Nyx, will be back in the morning for your answer. Sincerely, TMRS.'_ AJ stared at the letter for a few more seconds before it was consumed by fire, burning down to ash that she banished with a thought.

Harry hummed happily at whatever his letter said before it burst into flames, as well. Alec and Aiden rolled their eyes at their letter before Aiden banished it. Hermione started sniffling as she read and reread hers before it burst into flames, too. Isadora looked like she was the happiest kid ever, even as she pulled her wand out of her robes and banished her letter with a flick. The clock chimed for classes and Isadora skipped back inside, silver braid swinging back and forth as she moved. Everyone else was a little more sedate as they disappeared to their classes, thinking over whatever had been written in their letters.

===============POV=Change=================

That night found all of them in the library under heavy silencing spells as each of them made it look they were studying for their classes. AJ was writing her answering letter to Tom's, glancing up every now and then to make sure their barrier was still working as the others discussed what had been in their letters. All except Hermione, who'd disappeared over to the law section and came back with a book on obscure loopholes that weren't used all thay often and was reading away, probably looking for something her letter must've mentioned. "Yes," she whoops, standing up before she remembered she was in the library and going quiet, glancing around for Madame Pince.

**"Silencing spell, remember?" **Fred and George ask her and she gives them a withering glare before going back to her book, copying down whatever she'd found on a small piece of parchment.

Pricking the pad of her pointer finger with her wand, she pressed the small drop of blood to the letter and watched as the ink flashed for a second before folding it in half, sealing it with a wave of her wand. "I'll be back," she says standing up and putting it into the inner pocket of her robes and her set of twins stood to go with her and she seemed about to tell them to stay when Harry glanced at her.

"Let them go with you, please," he murmured and she sighs before nodding, glancing at the twins before leaving the library for the owlery.

AJ shook her head, going back to the letter to Tom and specifying where and when they'd meet, as well as anymore conditions she had to make the meeting as peaceful as possible. Marcus was proofreading it over her shoulder to make sure she didn't accidentally, which with AJ would be purposely, piss the man off. Once they were both satisfied that it was done, she began rewriting it and once finished sealed it within an envelope that wouldn't open for anyone but Tom, placing it in the inner pocket of her robes. "Now, I need to schedule a magic-negating room at Gringott's for the meeting and then I'll finish up the little bit of homework I have left for this week," she breathes writing down her request for the room and addressing it to Ragnok before sending it to Gringott's with a thought.

"Hey AJ, do you know when our dresses will be finished?" Luna asks pulling AJ's mind away from her History of Magic essay for Binns and she finished it up real quick before searching through her bag for the bill that had come from Valencia's Formal Wear yesterday.

"The week before the Yule Ball," she answers handing Luna the slip of parchment as she reached into her bag for the rest of her homework. "Is Hermione still going to go with..."

"Yep, to make the twins jealous," she says cutting off AJ's question as she looked over the information on the parchment. "I have the Heir rings for my vaults and wanted to go see what jewelry I could find that matches my dress, considering Harry asked me to go with him so he doesn't have to deal with Ginny trying."

"Lucky him," Neville grumbles and Cedric snickers ruffling his dark hair.

Harry gave Neville an apologetic look for stealing Luna for the Yule Ball and Neville waves it off, chuckling. "Be glad you don't have to go with someone whose obsessed with you," Cedric murmurs and Luna's eyes narrowed as she glances over Cedric's shoulder to look at Cho Chang hanging around in the aisle closest to their table.

Luna's lips pursed in agitation before she looked back down at the bill for the dresses. "We also have to go shopping for Marcus' dress robes," she says and AJ snickered at the looks both Nev and Cedric got on their faces. "I'm not angry, I just don't like either of your dates." They nodded, both of them giving her small smiles before turning back to their homework. "Would you mind taking me to Diagon on your trip to Gringott's, AJ?"

"No problem," she murmurs continuing on her Arithmancy work, a frown appearing between her brows as she concentrated on trying to put the next part into words. "Though I may have something that will match."

"Is no one else scared of the fact that she can concentrate on her Arithmancy paper and preparations for the Yule Ball?" Alec asks staring at AJ like she'd grown an extra head and all the boy's at the table mumbled negative answers to his question.

"Girls do that," Isadora snickers from her seat beside Alec and Aiden as she continued work on her Potions essay. "AJ, a correctly brewed Antidote to Common Poisons is teal, right?"

AJ finished what she was working on before standing up to lean across the table to take a look at Isadora's parchment. "Yes," she says scanning over the rest of the information, "and its two mistletoe berries, not three."

"Thanks," Isadora breathes scratching out the three and writing in a two, as well as the place where she'd put that the potion would turn green and wrote in teal. "I want to go but it's for fourth years and up unless you've been asked."

Luna glanced up from her Transfiguration textbook and glared towards Hugh and Adrian where they sat beside Marcus at the table, both of whom paled at the look. "We weren't going to go because she couldn't," Adrian murmurs and AJ snickered as she finished up her Arithmancy and put it away in her bag, pulling out her Ancient Runes book and homework.

"Didn't even bother to ask if she wanted to, though, did you?" Luna asks and they shook their heads, both glancing at Isadora with apologetic looks. "Well, now you know that she does want to go."

"Isadora, do you want to go to the Yule Ball with Adrian and I?" Hugh asks and Isadora looked up from her essay to raise an eyebrow at them.

She gave them a thoughtful look before nodding. "I suppose," she murmurs giving them a small smile before going back to her homework. "Would you mind taking me to Diagon Alley, as well, AJ?"

"You, me, Luna and I can probably get Hermione to come with us," AJ breathes translating the Runes for her last homework assignment without even glancing at her book. "It'll be easier to get permission to go to London this weekend."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. The only things in this story that are mine are the OC's. ****Reviews, Favorite and Follows are appreciated.**

Web of Lies Chapter Ten

_Monday; Night of the full moon_

He was in so much pain as he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, trying to stop the already killer headache from becoming worse. The wolf was howling to be free, enraged by the constant pain and began forcing its way to the surface, clawing its way free of the cage it was in when the human side was in control. Stumbling out the door of the small cabin, he began shedding his clothes off as his bones began to snap and change shape. Sharpened claws scraped over a badly healed scar across his stomach and he glanced down at it, memories that seemed to belong to another person coming to the surface of his mind. The wolf's fury shredded what little was left of its mental cage, ripping through the mental blocks placed around their shared mind. A howl filled with rage and sorrow ripped from his throat as the wolf took over fully. The change complete a large, honey-brown wolf stood where the man had been moments before.

===============POV=Change=================

In the empty Headmaster's office, the crystal wolf wobbled as cracks began crawling over its crystal surface and swirls of green and gold magic flowed through the crystal, slowly at first, then faster. The figurine shook hard enough to fall from the shelf, shattering in a shower of golden sparks as the magic that had been inside fled the room. Dumbledore burst into the room in pajamas that were a horrid shade of greenish-yellow, like pus. Noticing the shards of crystal and taking note of the missing wolf, he cursed and banished the shards so he could walk over to the shelf, staring up at the three remaining on the shelf. "I'm no longer strong enough to keep them from finding ways to remember," he murmurs, not noticing the pair of silver eyes peering at him from under the cupboard closest the door or Phineas' painting disappear.

===============POV=Change=================

_Tuesday_

Ragnok studied the three boys that AJ had brought in when she'd gone to find what was left of her Magical family from an orphanage under a Frozen Time Ward, two days ago. "I'm going to have the three of you take a Heritage Test so we can see who you are in the Magical World, as well as how old you're supposed to be in this time," Ragnok says and the three boys nod, taking the seats across from him when he motioned towards them. He placed all the things they'd need in front of them and started giving them the instructions on what to do, watching the boys as they followed what he said perfectly. Ragnok stared at the three Heritage Tests sitting on the desk in front of him before glancing at the three boys sitting across the desk from him, especially the blonde in the middle. _"'Valerius Grindelwald, son of Gellert Grindelwald and Voltan Grey. Born the sixteenth of May in the year nineteen-forty-two.' _That would make you fifty-two stuck in a thirteen-to-fourteen-year old body and, unfortunately, we can't do anything about that. But you do have several blocks on your power and those can be removed."

"Wait," the blonde says as Ragnok realized the boy was really confused. "I was in that place for fifty-years, I thought it was just a couple of years?"

"Frozen Time Wards keep you from noticing the world outside the Ward changing, slows down how fast you age inside the Ward," Ragnok explains and the blonde whimpers, leaning back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. "I'll give you a few minutes to take that in." He looked to the other two before standing to grab the Heritage Test in front of the younger-looking one of the two and sat back in his chair as he looked it over. _"'Corvus Gaunt, so of Morfin Gaunt and Temperence Hollings. Born the twenty-second of November in the year nineteen-twenty-three.' _That would make you seventy-one and you also blocks that need to be taken off. I assume that you were at the orphanage longer than Valerius?"

The boy nodded, "I've barely changed since then but Valerius was barely a few years old when he was brought there."

"At least you've changed a little bit, I haven't changed at all," the third boy growls running a hand through his black hair.

Ragnok glanced at him before picking up the parchment with his Heritage Test on it. _"'Lucan Ripper, son of Jackson Ripper and Lisa Silvers. Born the sixth of February in the year nineteen-nineteen.'_Age you would be today, seventy-five and you seem to be stuck somewhere between fifteen and sixteen with quite a few blocks, as well. Judging from the fact that you haven't changed at all, I think you were the Wards intended victim but why?"

"My grandmother thought I'd turn out like my grandfather and my father," he murmurs, pupils shifting to x's for a second before going back to normal as he leant back in his chair. "They thought that the best way to keep that from happening was to lock me away from the world."

"Ah," Ragnok says setting the parchment on top of all the others on his desk. "If the three of you could wait here a moment, I need to check on some things."

===============POV=Change=================

_Thursday Night_

Rabastan Lestrange sat in the center of his cell, staring out at the small sliver of sunset he could see and ran a hand through his black hair, blue eyes empty as memories swirled around in his head. His mind seemed to settle on the memory of his, Frank and Alice's son, the first time they'd been able to see each other after Dumbledore's machinations had become all-out war. What made his imprisonment worse was that he'd been accused of attacking his wife, his husband and planning to kill his own son, being tossed into Azkaban without a trial was just the icing on the cake after that. Knowing that outside this place his son and the rest of the Wizarding World believes he tortured the two most important people to him caused his heart to clench in his chest. As the different colors of the sunset began to fade, he felt the awful chill of the Dementors moving through the prison. Forcing all of his happy memories down deep into his mind, he covered them with every terrible memory he had and moved to the back corner of his cell, away from the cell door and untouched tray of food.

===============POV=Change=================

_Saturday_

AJ, Hermione, Luna and Isadora used the portkey McGonagall gave them to get to Diagon and glanced around before they all headed to Gringott's. AJ stopped at the bottom of the stairs up to Gringott's before turning to the others, "You're father is here with him, Iz, as well as, Lord Malfoy."

They nod and she turns, ascending the steps at a quick pace, that the others kept up with easily. "Do you want us there in the room when you meet with him?" Luna asks and AJ shook her head, glancing around the place for Ragnok.

The old goblin was standing at the back with Brokenaxe as they spoke quietly to each other and AJ led the group over to him. "Master Voclain has asked for a private meeting with you, Lady Sinclair?" Brokenaxe informs her and she nods, glancing at the others over her shoulder. "If they wouldn't mind, we can place them in the same waiting room as Lord Greyback and Lord Malfoy?"

"That would be just fine, Master Brokenaxe," Hermione says as she and the others nod at AJ before following Brokenaxe. AJ nodded back before following Ragnok down another hallway, leading in the opposite direction.

===============POV=Change=================

Hermione glanced around the room Brokenaxe had led them to before stepping inside, feeling the glamour she wore fade away as she glanced at the other two occupants of the room, stepping to the side so Luna and Isadora could come in. Isadora squeaked happily and attached herself to Hermione's side as Luna rolled her eyes, looking over the Lords Malfoy and Greyback. "Have I ever mentioned how awesome you look when you're not wearing your glamour, Gem?" Isadora asks, delighted that no one outside the room could see the occupants of the room.

"Yes," Hermione murmurs patting her silver curls, "several times, in fact." Quickly herding the other two over to the couch across from the one the two men were sitting on, she nodded her head at them both. "Hello, Lord Greyback, Lord Malfoy," she says as the two men stood from the couch at their approach.

"Hello Gemini, Luna..." Lucius stops in his greeting when he didn't recognize the silver-haired child with them.

"Isadora," Fenrir murmurs drawing the attention of the room and Hermione cocked her head at him, wondering if Harry was right, Fenrir had been unable to prevent Remus from being taken while he was pregnant with Isadora.

The silver-haired girl stared at him with an unreadable look on her face before taking a deep breath, easily identifying the scents in the room. "You don't look like your pictures," she finally breathes and Luna smiles softly, taking a seat on the couch.

Fenrir coughed to hide a chuckle as he and Lucius sat back on the couch as the other two girls followed the small elf's example. "That glamour is useful when I need to keep this identity secret," he murmurs and Isadora nods.

===============POV=Change=================

"I will need to speak with you and Lord Slytherin once you've taken care of your business," Ragnok murmurs indicating a large door off to the left.

AJ paused beside the door Ragnok indicated as the one they'd be having their meeting in, turning to inspect the door before pushing it open. "Hopefully, this won't take forever," she breathes before stepping into the room, feeling the magic-canceling wards strip away the glamours hiding her Creature features and stretched both sets of wings out to their full extent, rubbing the blood-red, eye-like jewel that'd appeared between her horns.

"That was unexpected," a smooth, dark voice says from across the room as a man with chocolate-brown hair, red and blue eyes that swirled lethargically, stepped from the shadows across the room from her. "I wasn't expecting it to rip my glamours away, either, but yours hide a lot more than I thought."

Looking at Tom Riddle with un-glamoured, red, Demon eyes, she smirked. "I can pick and choose which features come forward when my glamours are ripped away," she murmurs pulling the door closed behind her before moving closer to the other occupant of the room and they began to circle around each other, inspecting and searching for weaknesses in each other. "You're a Hydra King, the angrier or more annoyed you get, the more and faster the red in your eyes moves, you also have small, almost unseen, patches of scales on your vital points. I bet they're really strong, as well."

"Not bad," Tom murmurs looking her over as well. "I'd be more impressed if I didn't know that Blood Demons carry the memories and knowledge of their entire bloodline in their veins."

AJ cocked her head to the side, studying him before she stopped moving and gave him a small smile, extending her hand to him. "I'm Aurora Jezebel Prince-Black-Sinclair, it is an honour to meet you, Lord Slytherin," she breathes and he nods, shaking her hand.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin," he says as they released hands and he bowed his head slightly in her direction. "It is an honour to meet you as well, Lady Sinclair."

===============POV=Change=================

Lucius sat and watched Fenrir get acquainted with the daughter he'd never gotten to meet and saw that she may have been a little, female copy of Fenrir but she was more like Remus in personality. "She's already got him wrapped around her finger," Hermione murmurs glancing across the room where the two of them sat away from everyone else.

"I think it's cu..." Luna's voice cut off before she could finish her sentence and her eyes clouded over as magic washed through the room. **_"The Magic Stealer will lose, the Chosen Three will rise and peaceful era bring."_** Luna's eyes cleared as a spherical object took shape in front of her and floated there, glowing softly as it slowly solidified into a smokey, glass orb. "That's the first time that has happened, none of them have ever done this before."

"It's because this one is of great importance," Lucius breathes as the orb continued to float in the air before slowly falling to the coffee table.

===============POV=Change=================

AJ and Tom sat across from each other, speaking quietly when the door was suddenly pulled open and Ragnok stepped into the room. "I would like to inquire if the two of you are done with your discussion?" he asks and AJ stood from her seat, confused before glancing at Tom who had an equally-confused look on his face.

"Yes, we were just passing the time until our allotted hour was up," Tom breathes trying to figure out why the old goblin was being civil and respectful, instead of his normal gruffness.

Ragnok nodded, glancing at AJ who glanced at Tom before nodding, as well. "If the two of you would please follow me," he says leading them out of the room and towards his office. AJ felt a tremendous amount of power the closer they got to Ragnok's office and Tom shifted when he felt some of the uncontrolled magic from ahead of them begin wrapping around AJ.

"Mine," an angry snarl sounds from up ahead of them and that power increased around AJ as a pitch-black blur sped straight at her from the shadows down the hall.

===============POV=Change=================

Marcus was in the Room of Requirement, hiding from Professor Sinistra and running a hand through Percy's hair as he slept with his head in his lap. While he was reading he didn't notice as deep blue eyes with diamond-shaped pupils slid open until Percy made a noise similar to a purr and pressed his head back against Marcus' hand. "Hmm," Marcus breathes continuing to play with Percy's hair as he kept reading and Percy raised an eyebrow, moving so he was leant against Marcus' stomach, taking a look at what he was reading.

_A Demon's Mate: What to Expect_. Percy chuckled, "Considering the fact that you're the mate to two Demons, expect lots of jealousy towards other people and murderous intentions if someone tries to take you away from either myself or AJ."

"Yeah, that was chapter one and two, providing several different scenarios on what different types of Demons reacted to the situations," he whispers as he continued to read playing with Percy's hair. His attention shifted to where the door was slowly appearing, as if the room didn't want to open for the person trying to get in and he Disillusioned himself and Percy seconds before the door was pushed open. _**"Hide thisss room,"**_ he hisses to the room as Dumbledore appeared and the room became blank and empty before the old man stepped in.

"Damn that girl," the old Wizard growls as everything disappeared. "Ordering my school around as if she owned the place. Reveal the room I want." Percy had to smother the urge to laugh when the room filled with chamber pots and hideous, mismatched socks. "Stupid, little bint. I command you as Headmaster of Hogwarts to reveal to me the room I requested."

The room changed again but not how he wanted and Marcus had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing as a huge portrait of Dumbledore in a pink, frilly tutu appeared on the wall to their left before beginning to dance. Dumbledore snarled something unintelligible before stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind him and as soon as the door faded out of sight, Marcus broke the spell on himself and Percy, searching the room for any spells Dumbledore may have cast. Once he knew it was safe, he started laughing uncontrollably as the portrait disappeared and the room returned to how it'd been before Dumbledore's arrival. "I have the distinct feeling that, that portrait was AJ's idea," Percy snickers laying his head against Marcus' stomach as the bigger boy nodded. "I don't even want to know what'll happen when Ronald tries to get inside this room."

"AJ said something about him turning green and silver," Marcus murmurs as he returned to running bis hand through Percy's hair but set the book on the arm of the couch, "kind of like what she did to both sets of twins."

Percy made a humming noise before both of them froze, AJ's magic reaching out for them with Bill's and another, unknown magic. "Is that..."

===============POV=Change=================

The power that coiled around AJ felt feral but her magic wasn't responding negatively to its presence and she closed her eyes, feeling the magic out with her own. She heard the snarl from down the hall as the magic around her became possessive, "Oh," she murmurs, eyes snapping open in time to see the black-haired blur come to a stop in front of her. Staring up at the teen with one gold eye and one silver eye, she lifted a hand to his cheek as her magic reached for Bill, Percy and Marcus as it began blending with the magic of the teen in front of her. "Hi, my name's Aurora Snape."

"Lucan Ripper," he breathes closing his mismatched eyes, leaning his head into her hand as he covered it with his own. "There are three more, one's already here and the other two are on their way."

AJ hummed as the magic from her other three mates began mixing with Lucan's and her own, Bill's tall, well-muscled form appearing behind Lucan, Elven features on full display. Lucan tensed, magic lashing out before disappearing once he realized the presence behind him wasn't a threat and he calmed, opening his eyes to look down at AJ. "I take it back, Marcus, you're mated to three Demons," Percy breathes from her left as she felt Marcus' presence appear closer to her back, "and he's likely to rip people apart for just looking at you wrong."

Lucan smirked, moving so fast that AJ was suddenly sandwiched between him and an unglamoured Marcus before he leaned down to kiss her. "Percy, what Demon has x-shaped pupils?" Marcus growls as Bill moved closer to Lucan, pressing his nose against Lucan's neck to get his scent.

"Death," Percy answers as he joins their little huddle, pressed against AJ and Lucan's sides, the Death Demon's free arm wrapping around his waist. "I'm going to transport us to Bill's flat."

Bill closed his eyes as tendrils of darkness wrapped around them all before they were suddenly standing in his living room and he raised an eyebrow when he saw that Lucan was kissing Percy now, AJ having pulled Marcus down to kiss him, too. Chuckling under his breath, Bill leant forward, pressing small nips and kisses to the crook of Lucan's neck, opposite side from Percy, soothing the harsher nips with the tip of his tongue. This caused Lucan to break the kiss with Percy to growl softly, arching his neck to give Bill more access to the area and Percy moved to do the same on the other side.

===============POV=Change=================

Tom and Ragnok stared at the space the mateship had just been occupying before the goblin snapped out of it, glancing at Tom. "If you would come with me to my office," Ragnok says as he turned to continue on his way to his office, "there's someone you need to meet." Tom nodded before following the goblin towards his office.

===============POV=Change=================

Remus stumbled through one of the hidden entrances, wary of the public entrance now that his memories were returned to him and the wolf snarled inside his head, pacing the confines of its new, freer space in his skull, at the reminder of just what had been taken from them. Eyes blazing with golden fire, he stalked over to a teller that wasn't working with anyone and pushed his hands into his pockets as his nails began lengthening into claws. "Is there anything I can help you with, Mister Lupin?" the goblin asks and Remus forced down the rage at hearing him use that surname. "Or would you respond better to Consort Greyback in your agitated state?"

"The second, please?" he growls softly and the goblin nodded, signaling to a taller goblin with black hair standing against the far wall, observing the rest of the room.

Once the other goblin had joined them the smaller, teller goblin whispered something to him and he turned his attention to Remus. "It is wonderful to see you back in control of your own mind again, Consort Greyback, I am Brokenaxe," the bigger goblin says and Remus gave a quick dip of his head. "As it just so happens, your mate is present in the halls of Gringott's, would you like to speak with him?"

Remus' heart stopped beating for a second at the information that Fenrir was in the bank before it began to race and tears began to well up in his eyes. "Yes, yes, I'd love to see my husband," he answers and Brokenaxe nods leading him down the hallway towards the room where the others were waiting for Lord Slytherin and Lady Sinclair.

Stopping outside the room, Brokenaxe glanced back at Consort Greyback, "I'll go in and get him, so the two of you can have a private moment without the other occupants of the room watching you," he says and Remus nods, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes as the goblin disappeared into the room.

All of the memories from the last eleven, almost twelve, years, the years of calling his mate a monster and the years of hating himself, breaking the promises he'd given to both his mate and his friends were beginning to swirl through his mind. He was barely holding back the flood of tears that wanted to escape when the door opened again and his mate, unglamoured, stepped out into the hall with Brokenaxe, coming to a surprised stop just outside the door as it snapped closed behind him, eyes glued to Remus. "Fe-Fenrir," he murmurs and tears begin slipping from his eyes when he notices the barely-perceptible flinch the older Werewolf tried to hide at the sound of his voice, his vision began to dim. "I'm sorry for everything I've said and done, Fenrir."

Remus' eyes rolled to the back of his head as he began to fall and Fenrir moved to catch him, pulling him up into his arms. "Remus," he breathes pressing his lips to his mate's forehead as he breathed in the scent of the man he loved.

"Let's get him to the infirmary, Lord Greyback," Brokenaxe suggests quietly and Fenrir looks at him over his mate's head, a growl rumbling through the hall before the Werewolf nodded.

===============POV=Change=================

A small, black, silver-eyed snake slid through the door of the Room of Requirement, head moving from side-to-side as a black, forked tongue scented the air and finding only Harry in here. **_"Massster Harry, do you happen to know where Missstresss AJ isss?" _**she hisses as she slithered up the leg of the couch so she could curl up in his lap.

**_"I have no clue,"_** Harry murmurs tensing when the amulet on his necklace heated up again for like the seventh time in the last hour and a half. **_"But thisss thing isss being weird."_** He pulled the necklace off and set it on his lap next to the small snake. _**"Ssso, how did the ssspying go today, Casssimira?"**_

The small snake hissed quietly in suppressed anger and hunkered down in his lap to stare into the hearth. _**"We ssshould probably wait until AJ isss here when I anssswer that quessstion,"**_ she hisses before lying down and going to sleep.

===============POV=Change=================

Tom stared across the desk at the teenager Ragnok had told him was his cousin and tried to ignore the guilt his newly-awakened feelings was were trying to shove down his throat. It's true, Morfin Gaunt was a terrible human being but he'd killed his cousin's father and, apparently, he should've felt bad for that, not just now, but also then, before he knew about Corvus. The office was silent as the two of them stared at each other and Tom glanced around the room to see that Ragnok had left the room before rolling his eyes, looking back at Corvus. "I'm Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin, it's nice to meet you, Corvus," he says holding his hand out across the desk and Corvus stared at it for a moment before shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you, too," he says as he pulls his hand from Tom's. "What should I call you?"

Tom watched the teen for a moment, "Tom or Marvolo is fine, I answer to both," he says before reaching out with his magic to see if AJ had returned yet so she and her group could get on with their day. Not finding her, he stood and glanced at Corvus, helping him stand from his chair and they walked out of the office towards the room the others were in.

===============POV=Change=================

AJ hummed tiredly as she rolled over, putting her head on Percy's chest as Lucan moved to cuddle against her back. Marcus rumbled in his sleep from the other side of Percy, a giant, silver-feathered wing stretching out to cover them all and AJ felt at peace for the first time in a long time before she remembered that she was supposed to be helping the girls find accessories to go with their dresses for the Yule Ball. "Damn," she hisses rolling over Lucan and Bill to get off the bed, looking around the flat for her clothes. All of her mates made disappointed noises before starting to do the same thing, having been called away from what they were doing when she'd met Lucan. "I'm heading back to Gringott's so the girls and I can go through the jewelry in my vaults, I have to go by the cottage later to see the twins."

"I have to go back to Gringott's to speak to Ragnok about the vaults my grandparents left," Lucan murmurs running a hand through his hair as he buttoned up his shirt one-handed and seemed to be looking around the bedroom for his black jeans.

Bill grumbled into his pillow as Marcus smacked him with his wing and rolled off the bed, walking off into the bathroom buck-naked. "Was off work today," he says as he reappears in a clean pair of boxers to stare at Marcus and Percy still lying in his bed, tossing Lucan his pants.

Marcus seemed to be studying the still-sleeping Percy rather intensely and AJ, finished dressing, crawled up onto the bed to straddle Percy, keeping her body weight off of him. She leaned her head down to sniff at his throat where their mate bands had appeared, a different-colored band for each mate. Not finding anything, AJ licked the same patch of skin she'd just been scenting and purred, moving so she was laying beside him, an arm draped protectively over his midsection as she cuddled into his side, purrs getting louder. "Perce was in heat?" Marcus rumbles questioningly and AJ nods, purrs deepening as her eyes changed to one demon and one dragon, both sets of wings appearing behind her.

"Until we know for sure if he's pregnant or not, he doesn't leave the cottage unless he's escorted by one of us," AJ growls as she rolls off the bed, creature attributes disappearing with the movement and the others rumble in agreement as Bill slides back into bed with Percy and Marcus who laid one wing over the three of them. Lucan and AJ studied the three on the bed, both wanting to rejoin them but knew they needed to go finish what they had planned for today.

"The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get back," Lucan murmurs and AJ nods, grabbing his arm before flashing them to Gringott's, startling Ragnok who was sitting at his desk.

===============POV=Change=================

The old goblin took in the sight of the mating bands on the necks of the two teens that had just appeared in his office with a raised eyebrow. "I assume Lord Ripper is back to finish his paperwork and you, AJ, are here to take the girls down to your vault?" he growls and both teens nod. "Miss Lestrange, Miss Lovegood and the little Greyback are in the infirmary with Lord Greyback and his Consort. Lord Malfoy, Lord Slytherin and Mister Gaunt are with them."

AJ nods, kissing Lucan's shoulder before leaving the room and quickly made her way down into the depths of Gringott's towards the infirmary. As she drew closer, she could hear the sound of raised voices and quickened her pace so she could see what all of the yelling was about. "I'm sorry, Lord Greyback, but I cannot help your mate until his mind has healed, if I try to do anything now, he could end up brain dead," a tall, female goblin snarls at a tall, broad-shouldered, silver-haired man.

"Heal his mind then," the man snarls back and AJ raised an eyebrow as she looked around the room, seeing Brokenaxe leaning against the wall watching the scene with a smirk.

"I'm not a mind healer and the goblins that are, are not here at the moment," she growls, black eyes glowing angrily. "Why don't you see if the Demon'll help you, now that she's here?"

At that, all eyes turned towards AJ where she was standing by the door and the silver-haired man, that she now realized was Fenrir Greyback, stalked towards her. "Help him," he growls as he comes to a stop a few feet in front of her, "please?"

AJ glanced towards the man lying in the bed and felt her gaze soften when she saw Isadora curled into his side, turning her attention back to Fenrir as she nodded her head. "I'll see what I can do," she murmurs walking past him towards the bed. "Gemini, Luna, Isadora, do you three want to go down to my vault while I see if I can help Remus?" Isadora looked like she wanted to say no but Luna touched her shoulder and Isadora nodded, sliding off the bed to stand with the two older girls. AJ walked over to them, slicing open the pad of her thumb with a fang and pressing a bit of her blood onto the backs of their wand hands. "Will the three of you be okay going by yourselves?"

Gemini smirked at AJ and Luna giggled, "We'll be fine, Brokenaxe'll come with us, just in case, though."

"Okay, when you get down to my vault, Xaddus should let you by because you carry my scent, to open the vault door just press the back of your hand to it, it should let you in," AJ breathes patting Isadora's curls and giving the other two a small smile before watching them leave with Brokenaxe. Turning back to the man in the bed, AJ glanced over the men sitting on the other side of the bed and then at Fenrir who was standing at the foot of the bed. Moving closer to the edge of the bed, AJ placed her hand on Remus' forehead.

===============POV=Change=================

Narcissa was sitting in her Parlor and doing needlepoint as she hummed along with the radio, thinking over the letter she'd received from Draco at breakfast. It was rare for a Malfoy to have multiple mates but nothing to be feared and knowing that her son hadn't known how to tell her and Lucius made her a little sad. She mailed Draco almost immediately after she'd read his letter, she just hoped it eased his fears and she had put off telling him about her pregnancy to ease his fears about having two mates. The floo went off and an elf popped into the room, "Lady Augusta Longbottom is here to see yous, Lady Malfoy," she says.

"Can you show her in here, Tippy, and have some tea sent up when you return to the kitchens?" Narcissa breathes and the elf nods, disappearing as Narcissa places her needlepoint into the basket by her feet before closing it and pushing it to the side of her chair. The elf returned with Augusta and Narcissa stood from her seat to greet her. "Thank you for agreeing to have tea with me, Augusta," she says and Augusta gives her a small smile.

"Thank you for inviting me, Narcissa," the older woman breathes taking a seat in the chair across the coffee table from Narcissa's, she looked over Narcissa as the younger retook her seat. "How have you been?"

Narcissa gave her a small smile as Tippy popped in with a tea tray floating in the air before her and the elf set the tray on the table before popping away. "I've been good," she answers before pouring hot water into her cup over the tea infuser filled with her herbal mix the Healer had given her. "What kind of tea would you like?"

"Earl Grey, if you have it," the older woman says watching the younger as she picked up an infuser filled with Earl Grey and placed it in the second cup.

"How have you been doing lately, Augusta?" Narcissa asks as she poured water into the second cup before setting it in front of Augusta so she could let it steep for as long as she liked and swirled her infuser around in her own cup, watching the color.

The older woman picked up her cup, swirling her infuser around in the cup as she looked around the room before her eyes were back on Narcissa. "I'm fine, all things considered," Augusta says placing her cup down on the saucer. "Did you know that my son, Alice and Rabastan were a Triad?"

Narcissa froze, blue eyes locked with Augusta's for a moment before she looked away to place her cup down on her saucer. "Yes," she answers truthfully as she looked over the plate of cookies and other small pastries Tippy had put on the tray. "Only a small group of people knew and Frank swore he'd tell you, eventually, he didn't know how you would've reacted. Then the war happened, Frank and Alice wanted to stay neutral and Rabastan, well, he joined Voldemort."

Augusta stayed quiet for a few minutes as she stared off into space and finished making her tea, Narcissa doing the same as her tea became a reddish-pink. "Do you know if Rabastan helped torture Frank and Alice?" she asks and Narcissa froze in lifting her cup up to her mouth before continuing, taking a small sip of the liquid.

"I don't know, Augusta," she answers placing her cup down. "I know he loved them, greatly, and if he did help torture them he was under some kind of curse."

Augusta drank her tea, contemplating what Narcissa had just told her and set her cup and saucer down on the table before taking an oatmeal raisin cookie off the plate on the tea tray. "I took a look through the Hall of Records to look over the trials for all three Lestranges, do you know what I found?" she breathes before taking a bite and Narcissa shook her head, placing her tea down as well. "Nothing, there is no record of trials for Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Rudolphus Lestrange or Rabastan Lestrange."

"What?" Narcissa breathes.

===============POV=Change=================

Albus sat at his desk, glaring at the cabinets and shelves in his office, ice-blue eyes hard and angry. "What is going on?" he breathes rubbing at his forehead tiredly. Knocking the paperwork off his desk, he watched as it hit the floor before disappearing to Minerva's office because he didn't want to deal with it.

The past Headmasters and Headmistresses stared down at him with a wide range of emotions on their faces, from resentment and anger to disgust. "Brought it all upon yourself, Albus," Dippet says from his portrait as he relaxed back in his chair.

===============POV=Change=================

Percy curled into the heat surrounding him, not wanting to wake up or open his eyes as he pulled the blanket up over his head and huddled against the chest in front of him. He freezes a moment later as his mind clicks on what he was lying against. _'Chest?' _his brain supplies before his eyes open to slits. _'Yep, that's definitely a chest.'_ Glancing up, he sees Marcus' sleeping face and lets out the breath he'd been holding, dreading that he'd been dreaming about escaping Dumbledore. _'Thank the Gods it's Marcus.'_ He closes his eyes in relief and pressed his forehead into Marcus' chest as he relaxed back into the bed. "You awake yet, Perce?" Marcus murmurs as the arm wrapped around his waist tightens and Percy nods, opening his eyes to look up at Marcus. "Feeling okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he breathes and Marcus gave him a big, sleepy grin before leaning down to kiss his forehead as someone behind him gave a quiet chuckle. Looking over his shoulder to see Bill lying behind him, Percy raised an eyebrow before sitting up and glancing around the room for Lucan and AJ.

Marcus hurriedly sat up, as well, which caused Bill to chuckle and sit up also. "Lucan and AJ had to go back to Gringott's to finish up what they were doing," Bill breathes throwing an arm over Percy's shoulder as Marcus discretely moved a little behind him to help prop him up. "We're supposed to meet them at Sinclair Cottage later."

===============End=Chapter=================

**AN: **There were quite a bit of surprises in this chapter. I set up a poll for whether Percy is or isn't pregnant.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 11

A red-haired, green-eyed woman stalked through the hallways of Calvin Klein's New York office, eyes flashing in fury and everyone who noticed her ducked into another room to avoid the anger that was emanating off her. "Rose," a blonde woman that ran up behind her yells to get her attention and the redhead stopped, turning to look at the woman who slid to a stop just in front of her. "I found your concept sketches. Now there's no need for you to go start a fight with Olivia because she didn't take your sketches, I just misplaced them."

Rose stared at the blonde a moment before running a hand over her face. "Really Sara, I'm starting to believe you'd misplace your head if it wasn't attached," she breathes closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair. "Let's go back to my office and get some work done."

Sara nodded, grey eyes apologetic as the two of them turned and headed back down the hallway to a door with 'Rose Mills' written on a plaque on the door. "My son, Olliver, is obsessed with the new GI Joes and seems to want everyone of them for Christmas," Sara murmurs taking the seat across from Rose as the redhead sat behind her desk.

"Didn't you buy him three of them for his birthday a couple of months ago?" Rose asks grabbing the sketchbook Sara held out to her and opening it up to an empty page.

Sara laughed and nodded, playing with a ring of different cloth swatches as she went over the sketches Rose had decided to run by the rest of the designers at the meeting next week. "Apparently, they've created several new ones and Oliver wants all of them," Sara chuckles playing with a square of crimson cloth and a square of gold. "What do you think of these two for the test shirts?" Rose looked up from her sketching to see what Sara was talking about and she just stared at the two squares of cloth with a far away look in her green eyes.

_A ratty, tattered old hat on a stool began singing as a small, red-haired, green-eyed girl surrounded by several other children around the same age stood in a huddle, watching it. A severe-looking older woman stepped up next to the stool as the hat stopped singing and unrolled a piece of parchment. "When I call your name, I need you to come up here and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head," she says and the red-haired girl child looked around her at the other children. "It will sort you into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin." The little girl watched as children were called up, the hat placed on their heads and the hat shouted which Hogwarts House they now belonged to. She wasn't really paying any attention to where they were going as she waited for her own name to be called. "Lily Evans," the older woman calls out and the little girl stepped forward, slowly moving towards the stool._

_Sitting on the stool, she took a quick breath as the woman placed the hat on her head. 'Frightened are we?' the hat asks inside her mind. _'Yes, very frightened, yet you still came up and that took courage but let's see what else is up here.'_ The hat went quiet and the little girl began to silently freak out. "Gryffindor," the hat shouted and Lily waited for the woman to lift the hat off her head before walking quickly towards a table flooded with the colors red and gold._

"Rose, hey Rose," Sara's voice floats to her like a fog as the woman snaps her fingers in front of her face. The blonde woman gives a sigh of relief when her best friend comes out of wherever she'd been. "You okay, Rose?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rose murmurs giving Sara a small smile as she ran a hand through her hair and decided to put the weird flash of thought out of her mind.

===============POV=Change=================

In the empty Headmaster's office at Hogwarts a small tendril of white light began swirling in the center of the crystal lily on the shelf between the stag and dragon figurines. The light wasn't bright enough to be noticeable to anyone who wasn't concentrating on the figurine.

===============POV=Change=================

_Remus looked around himself, seeing the disastrous state of his mind and sighed, not knowing how he was going to be able to fix this. He didn't seem to notice the grey, smokey form AJ took inside his mind and she cocked her head to the side. The man looked like he wanted to just give up and as she caught flashes of the memories surrounding him, she understood. He thought he'd ruined his life, ruined everything good in it anyway and she made her way over to him, making a little noise so he heard her coming. As she approached, Remus looked over his shoulder and stared at her, amber eyes confused. "Who are you?" he asks and she suddenly stopped when a large, brown wolf materialized from the shadows a little away from him._

_"Aurora Snape-Black," she answers moving her hands out from her sides, fingers splayed to show that she wasn't a danger as the wolf came closer to her._

_Remus laughed, amber eyes glittering cruelly before he went quiet again. "Severus and Sirius' daughter died when she was two, a month before James and Lily were killed," he growls amber eyes pinned on her. "Try again."_

_AJ flinched when the wolf snarled, baring it's fangs and she closed her eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. "I'm telling the truth," she breathes putting her hands out on either side of her head, "Unca Oony."_

_She watched as his face went blank and the wolf disappeared, fading back into the shadows as he stared at her. "How..." he begins and she shakes her head._

_"Long story, you'll have to wake up first," she says moving forward with her hand held out to help him stand up. "And to do that, we need to fix this mess."_

===============POV=Change=================

A tired-looking man in a coffee-stained, rumpled white shirt sat at a desk going over paperwork by the bright light coming in through the uncovered window behind him. "Bollocks," he growls putting down the report he was reading and stood from his seat, walking out of his office. Knocking on the chief's office door and sticking his head in when she said to. "I'm going to need all of the files on those mystery murders, Boss," he says and the woman raised an eyebrow before nodding. "I'm also going to get lunch so if anyone comes looking for me, tell them I'll be back in forty minutes."

"Of course, Detective Aimes, just be back in forty minutes," she murmurs turning her attention back to the files open on her desk as the man backed out of the office, closing the door.

Heading out of the police station, he glanced towards Big Ben for just a moment before turning away and walking down the sidewalk. Stopping in for fish and chips to go at one of his favorite pubs before heading back the way, he'd come but going to a small park a little away from the station. He sat down on one of the benches to eat and watched the ebb and flow of the people around him. A woman with bright auburn hair passed the bench where he was sitting and there was a sudden flash of something that felt like a memory.

_Laughter floated through the air as a girl with auburn hair tossed her head back, laughing at something one of the two boys sitting with her said and he felt a sudden stab of jealousy. "Don't worry about it, James," a boy with wavy, black hair and grey eyes says from beside him. "Lily will come around eventually." He felt himself nod before his gaze shifted back to the girl and her two friends._

Coming back to himself, he shook his head and finished his meal before heading back to work, to caught up in thoughts about the case he was working on to pay much attention to the vision. Detective Aimes tossed the trash from his meal into a nearby trashcan and pulled the coat he'd thrown on over his shirt to hide the coffee stain closer around him as a sudden, cold breeze blew passed. When he finally got back to the station, he grabbed the stack of files sitting in the cubby outside his office before heading in and closing the door behing him, all thoughts of the weird vision forgotten for now.

===============POV=Change=================

AJ was riding down to her vault in one of the mine carts, ignoring the small ache that seemed to be centered in the middle of her forehead and leaned back in the seat. Stepping out of the cart the moment that it stopped moving, she headed into the vault, patting Xaddus between his ears as she passed and paused just inside the doorway. The girls were near the case off to the left and AJ had the distinct impression that they were reluctant to touch anything, for reasons unknown. "You girls doing okay?" she asks feeling the ache in her head ease up a little bit and was surprised when the three of them ran over to her, asking what seemed like a million questions. "He's fine, actually did most of the work himself." That was in answer to Isadora's very loud and shrill question about how her bearer was doing, which caused all three of the other girls to flinch a little at the sound.

"How did your meeting with Tom go?" Hermione asks as AJ led them back over to the case they'd been standing by when she'd entered the vault.

"Fine," she answers running a hand over the selection of jewelry, looking for a set that would match with her dress for the Yule Ball, "Not as bad as I thought it would've been, actually."

The girls finally joined her in looking for accessories that would go with their dresses, Isadora just looking around as they hadn't gone to get her a dress yet and she wandered over to the bookcase. "And the bands around your neck?" Luna asks which caused Hermione to laugh quietly as she lifted a small, pale-colored, teardrop amethyst in a silver setting up to let the light touch it. AJ couldn't help the small flush that crept across her face and Luna let out a small chuckle that had the older teen giving her a mock glare. "Did someone find their last mate?"

"Yes, I did," she murmurs staring at the small elf for a couple of moments. "As you've known since I walked into the Med-Ward an hour ago."

"Just wanted to hear it from you," Luna says quietly as she turns her pale gaze back to the jewelry, looking for anything that would match the white dress she'd be wearing to the Yule Ball. "It feels like invasion of privacy to know things I'm not supposed to about my friends."

AJ grasped her hand when she went to touch a necklace and earring that had shiny, white stones in pale silver settings. "Careful, those are Moonstones," she says when Luna glanced to see why she'd stopped her and the younger teen's eyes widened before she immediately retracted her hand.

"What's wrong with them?" Hermione asks with a concerned frown appearing on her lips as she set the amethyst she'd been looking at down next to the matching earrings.

Luna gave a small shrug before reaching out and placing a single finger on one of the Moonstones in the necklace. The moment her skin touched the stone, it began to give off a small amount of light, like moonlight through clouds and she moved her finger away again, watching as the glow faded. "Moonstones glow when they come into contact with Moon Elves," she answers moving onto a pearl jewelry set. "They also increase the Elves abilities. Though, I'm sure AJ only stopped and warned me because wearing them would cause them to glow, which would announce to anyone who knew what that meant that I'm a Moon Elf."

"Blowing your cover with Dumbledore," Hermione mutters with a sour look on her face as she thought of the bastard old man. "How's that situation been going, by the way?"

This question was directed at AJ who gave her a grimace as she moved onto another case. "Slowly," she answers as she traced her fingers over a necklace made of black metal with dark, almost black, amethysts of all different sizes set into it. "The Goblins fear that if they try to move it along faster, they could miss something or he could figure out what we're doing and destroy anything they haven't found yet."

"And that would suck," Luna breathes as she tried on the pearl set she'd been looking over and checking how it looked in the mirror between the two cases the three of them were looking through. "What do you think?"

Both of the older girls looked her over and pictured her wearing them with the dress she'd picked. "Maybe the pink pearl set in the case AJ's looking through, they'll pop with your complexion and all the white you'll be wearing," Hermione suggests and AJ nodded as Luna shrugged, removing the set she had on, placing them back in the box they'd been in inside the case.

AJ picked up the box with the set Hermione had suggested and handed it to Luna, who decided to try them. "This set has a comb and bracelet, not just the earrings and necklace," the pale-haired teen says when she went to lift the necklace out and the velvet underneath it lifted up to reveal the last two pieces of the set beneath.

The eldest shrugged before moving over to her and began messing with her hair, putting it up into what seemed like a complicated updo. Which was only made even more complicated by the amount of hair Luna had before securing it with the comb and stepping back, examining her handiwork. "It suits her," Hermione breathes from where she'd been watching AJ do Luna's hair and AJ nodded before helping her get the bracelet on.

"It does," one of the portraits along the wall behind them says and AJ turned on her heel, looking at the painting that spoke. "They suit the young Elf very well, Aurora."

AJ stared at the white hair and eyed woman sitting in a chair in front of a window that showed a winter's storm outside it's panes. "Thank you, that means much coming from you, Emirra," she says with a slight bow of her head.

One of the portrait's brows rose as the woman tried to discern whether or not her descendant meant it or if she was being sarcastic. "Twelve centuries and you're the first of my descendants I'm unable to read like a book," she murmurs as she stood from her chair and walked nearer to them. "It's actually quite refreshing except for the fact that I know you have the habit of being a smart ass."

The teen felt a smirk pull at her lips before she let out a quiet chuckle. "I actually meant that, after all, the jewelry set she's wearing was yours," she says and Emirra gave a light laugh.

"Yes, well, Winter Demons were never one of the most colorful races," the portrait snickers as she gave a twirl before heading back to her seat, "in fact, most of them look exactly like me." Shaking her head, AJ glanced at Luna to see her staring at the portrait in curiosity as she played with the bracelet aroun her wrist. "Feel free to keep that jewelry set, little one, none of my descendants have the right complexion for it."

Luna's eyes widened at that before she glanced at AJ who shrugged, knowing that it was most definitely true. After all, everyone of Emirra's children had taken after her mate, as did all of her descendants. "She's right," AJ murmurs which caused the woman in the portrait to laugh and she glanced around to check if Emirra's husband was in his frame, huffing when she realized it was empty. "The Sinclair's take after her husband and most of us have never been born with her coloring since her, even Narcis and he was the palest of her descendants."

"Who exactly is she?" Hermione asks watching the painting with same curious look that Luna had been giving her.

Emirra obviously thought that question was a hoot as her laughter increased in volume and AJ rolled her eyes before grabbing both the other girls by the hands. She lead them all the way to the back of the vault, Isadora following behind them curiously and released their hands as she came to a stop in front of the Family Tapestry. "Up at the top, where the first two lines meet," she breathes pointing up near the ceiling. "Their name's and everything aren't in English but her image is hard to miss." Hermione and Luna looked up at where she was pointing, noticing a small portrait of Emirra watching them from beside an imperious man with emerald green eyes and blood-red hair. Their portraits were linked together by golden thread, a symbol that they'd been the first of their line and had cut all ties with their families. "Vlaudin was a Human Wizard whose family didn't approve of him marrying a Demon and disowned him, severing every tie he had to them, which is why his family doesn't appear on the tapestry. Emirra was the third-born daughter of the Ice King, who also didn't approve of her choice in husband and disowned her, as well."

The two of them found the image of AJ and traced the line connecting her to the rest of the family all the way up to the eldest of Emirra and Vlaudin's four girls. "You're the descendant of their eldest, Harry's from their third and so are the twins, what happened to the descendants of their second and fourth daughters?" Luna asks and AJ scanned the tapestry for a moment, not bothering to answer when she cursed softly under her breath, answering her own question.

"They were killed off," Hermione breathes looking back at AJ like she was looking for confirmation and she nodded. "By who?"

"Doesn't matter," she murmurs before taking Isadora's hand when the little one held it out to her and heading back towards the front of the vault, feeling the other two following.

"But you know, don't you?" Luna asks and AJ nods, snapping the case with the dark metalled, amethyst jewelry set in it and putting it into her pocket. As she quickly scanned the rest of the jewelry for something simple for Isadora to wear, she gave the Demon's Eye necklace a glare before looking away from it with a growl.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **I do not own Harry Potter, the only characters I own are those of my own creation. I would like to apologize for the very long wait, my muse decided it wanted to take a vacation. And, I would like to apologize ahead of time for the cliffhanger.

Chapter Twelve

AJ sighed as she took a seat in one of the chairs in the Room of Requirement, putting her feet up on the coffee table and taking a sip of the coffee she'd gone down to the kitchen for. Staring up at the two eggs they'd dubbed 'Screamers,' she tried to figure out how the hell an egg full of banshee wails was supposed to be a clue for the next task. The Banshee thought had her pause in lifting her cup to her mouth and she stood up. Setting her coffee on the table as she undid the sticking charm that was keeping one of the eggs attached to the light and floated it down into her hand. AJ opened it, flinching at the first grating screech and quickly closed it when she realized that it was definitely not a Banshee, there wouldn't be any fluctuations in the scream.

Now that she knew that Harry was definitely not going to have to fight a Banshee, she set the egg in the center of the coffee table and sat back down, picking up her coffee. _'It almost sounds like talking,'_ she thinks as she slid deeper into her chair, propping her feet back up on the table. "It still has you all stumped, I see," Nigellus says as he appeared in the empty portrait on the other side of the room and she would've glared at him if she hadn't been in the middle of drinking her coffee. "Don't worry, though, none of the other competitors have gotten it, either."

"That's good news," she breathes as she set her coffee on the table and leant her head back so she was staring up at the ceiling. "How goes the loss of Dumbledore's sanity?"

"It's definitely going," he snickers as he took a seat in the over-fluffed arm chair inside the portrait with a grimace. "He spends most of the days now muttering to himself or cursing your name, sometimes both at the same time and sometimes cursing other people."

AJ snickered as she straightened up to grab her coffee and slid back into her seat, taking a sip. "I'm sure that's got to be entertaining," she chuckles and Nigellus smirked before giving her a nod.

"I actually came to tell you that Bloodshield will be sending you an up-to-date folder of the evidence against Dumbledore," he says and AJ nods, slipping deeper into her chair. "Lucan, Corvus and Valerius are doing very well with their tutors, as are Petunia and Dudley. Petunia wanted you to know that the twins are doing wonderfully. Percy wanted me to remind you that his appointment with the Gringott's Healer is at three in the afternoon in three days, he wants Marcus, you, Lucan and Bill there...or else."

Downing the rest of her coffee, AJ nodded and sat up once she realized that coming to the Room of Requirement to relax was the worst idea possible. "Dobby I need another coffee, please?" she groans and the excitable elf appeared to bounce next to her chair before she handed him her cup. "Thank you," she murmurs when he reappeared only seconds later with a fresh cup of coffee for her. Dobby gave her a bright, happy smile before popping back down to the kitchens and a plate of fresh gingerbread scones appeared in the center of the coffee table. "That elf is a godsend." Nigellus chuckled as she picked up a scone and dunked it into her coffee.

AJ let out a groan as she took a bite when the door began to manifest and she hoped that it wasn't Ron, Ginny or Dumbledore because she was not in the mood to deal with them. It was Harry and he gave her a small smile as he took a seat on the couch to her left and began pulling out the last of his homework before break officially began so he didn't have to worry about it later. Cassimira unwound herself from his neck before making her way over to AJ, coiling up in her lap with a contented hiss. "How you feeling about finding out if you're going to be a mommy in a couple of days?" he asks barely glancing up at her from his work and AJ gave a soft smile as he took a scone off the plate in the center of the coffee table.

"I think Percy has threatened all of us with many things if we do not attend his appointment," she breathes and Harry let out a snicker as he began scratching out the last bit of his Potions essay. "Being a mommy actually sounds really good as long as we can make it through Percy's pregnancy without him trying to kill anyone."

A window appeared just in time for a disguised Fawkes to enter the room, carrying a rather large parcel that I was pretty sure were the dresses for the Yule Ball, as well as Adrian and Hughe's dress robes. "Most likely Dumbledore so that he doesn't have to worry about the codger stealing your children," Harry grumbles as he rolled up his Potions essay and AJ let out a deep growl at just the thought. "Although, I think you and the others would probably do exactly that if you thought he was going to."

===============POV=Change=================

A dark-haired male sat huddled in the corner of a large, white, padded room, rocking back and forth, muttering to himself. Outside the room, Dumbledore, dressed as a Muggle businessman, stared through the small window in the door, checking in on Patient 204, as he was known in the Muggle world. In the Wizarding World, the man inside the room was known as Regulus Black and thought to be deceased, although how long that would last Dumbledore didn't know. As he stared into the room at Regulus, he felt the tiniest bit of loathing when the man lifted his head up to stare at him with amused, grey eyes.

"You were so smug when you brought me here, Albus," he sneers and the older Wizard stepped back from the glass. "Left me with my memories but took away my magic, knowing that every Muggle I met would think I was crazy and they'd keep me here forever." A chuckle left Regulus' lips as he straightened one of his legs out, using the knee of his other one to prop his head up. "But I can feel it, your hold on us waning. How long do you think it will take before Lily and James remember? Before Remus remembers? Or Evan to get free, hmm?" Albus' face twisted at the mention of Remus and Regulus smirked, grey eyes practically glowing with malice. "And when my magic returns, you can bet you'll be the first person I rip to pieces." Turning away from the room Regulus was in, Dumbledore stalked down the hall, followed by the man's laughter and planning what to do before Regulus' words became true.

===============POV=Change=================

Detective Charles Aimes leant against the wall of the elevator up to his flat, face in his hands as he tried to understand what had just happened outside. He'd just pulled up in his car and was about to get out when he'd gotten another flash of what he almost thought was a memory. This time it had centered around him, except his name had been James, a woman named Lily and another man named Regulus. There had also been a child named Harry who looked like an almost perfect mix of the three of them, which wasn't possible.

The elevator stopped and he glanced up to see that it was his floor before slowly stepping out, pulling his keys from the pocket of his jacket. "What is going on with me?" he breathes as he unlocked his door and stepped inside, pulling his coat off to set on the rack hung on the back of the front door. "Could I be regaining memories from before the accident?" Taking a seat at his kitchen table, he glanced around his small flat and flinched as the ghost of a woman's laughter filled his ears, a child's delighted babble accompanying it.

_The image of a large, black dog bounding through an unfamiliar kitchen, being chased by a toddling boy with auburn hair appeared before his eyes. "Be careful, Sirius, I'll hit you with a Stinging Hex if you cause my son to hurt himself," a male voice says from off to his left and he turned to see the man he now knew as Regulus sitting at the table beside him. The dog made a huffing noise before rolling large, intelligent grey eyes and his brows furrowed. Had the dog understood?_

_Only a moment later, the dog transformed into a slightly older version of Regulus but with a playful smile on his lips. "Oh come on, little brother, I'm only playing with my godson," he chuckles and Lily, appeared behind him, smacking him on the back of the head with a wooden spoon._

"_Listen to your brother," she laughs when he made a wounded noise and rubbed the back of his head. "When are Sev and AJ going to arrive, do you know?"_

_Sirius gave a smile before picking up Harry and making faces, causing the boy to start laughing. "My husband and daughter should be here in thirty minutes," he answers giving a frown when Lily stole Harry from his grasp, setting him into one of the two high chairs at the table._

Charles frowned as the memory faded and shook his head, not knowing what to think as he stood from his seat, heading into his bedroom. "I think I need to go see the doctors again, they might know if my memories are coming back or not," he breathes before starting the shower, hoping the water would help relax him so it would be easier to sleep.

===============POV=Change=================

In a darkened manor in Southern Ireland, a crystallized prison began to crack as the man inside woke for the first time in fourteen years. Unable to move, or call his magic, Evan Rosier stared at a spot on the wall nearest him as he cursed Molly Prewett and Albus Dumbledore to the deepest pits of hell for a few moments. His thoughts eventually drifted away from the two perpetrators of his condition at the moment and on to Petunia Evans, the woman he'd been in love with and engaged to before this happened. He wondered what she was doing now, if she'd moved on with her life and forgotten all about him or if she was still waiting for him. At the moment, he couldn't decide which thought was more painful, that she'd moved on, or that she was still waiting for him without any sign that he would come back. There was a resounding crack in the prison around him and Evan tried to move, just a bit, to see if he could get free, stopping when pain flared all over his body. _'I won't be able to move until the spell is completely gone,'_ he thinks as he completely stilled his movements, not wanting to cause himself any lasting damage, _'or worse, summon Dumbledore.'_

===============POV=Change=================

Rose tossed in her bed as she tried to ignore what was going on inside her thoughts and everything that was beginning to happen around her. Finally tired of trying to sleep when she knew it wasn't going to happen, she sat up in bed and stared down at her abdomen that was revealed by her pushed up sleep shirt. Glaring at the very faint stretch marks that seemed to have appeared overnight, Rose pressed a hand to her stomach and felt an unexplainable feeling of sadness as the 'memory' of a small, auburn-haired boy moved through her mind.

The feeling that something was wrong had been following her around for days and she'd taken a few days off work, feigning sick, as she'd tried to figure out what was going on. Over the last three weeks, she'd been getting flashes of memory that couldn't possibly be her's, too fantastical and amazing to be real. But it was the memories of being in love and having a child that were the most unbelievable, Rose was ever the workaholic, nothing personal ever mattered. Hell, her last relationship had ended because the man felt that he'd been competing with her job when it came down to whether or not she cared enough and she'd decided to just not try again.

"What is going on?" she breathes staring up at her ceiling as she lay back down, hand still absentmindedly rubbing at the marks on her stomach. "Am I going crazy?"

===============POV=Change=================

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Isadora were sitting in the courtyard during lunch, awaiting news from AJ and the others on whether or not Percy was pregnant. While waiting, they were helping each other finish up what little bit of their assignments were left and wondering where the double set of twins had gone off to. It was Isadora who noticed her brothers sneaking up on a green-skinned, silver-haired Ron as he argued about something with Ginny and she informed the others. They took turns with watching what was going on, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible while doing so and noticed that the Greyback twins were listening in on the argument.

Knowing that they'd tell them what they'd heard if it was important, Harry and the others turned their attention back to their work. A loud screech had their attention back on Ginny and Ron about seven minutes later, laughter breaking out all around the courtyard as they began to turn all sorts of colors. Fred and George appeared on either side of Hermione a couple of minutes later, smirking to themselves as George handed her a letter. "Fawkes brought that to the Room of Requirement a few minutes ago," Fred says and Hermione looked over the front of the envelope before her eyes went wide as saucers.

"Aunt Narcissa doesn't normally mail me personally, she uses Draco," she murmurs as she slides the letter into the book she'd been reading. "Can't read it out here where they'll see it." She was glaring at Ron and Ginny when she said this, making the others nod in agreement as they began packing away their things.

"We'll go up to the room, then," Harry breathes as he finished up his last assignment and began putting up all of his materials, as well. "It'll be the first place AJ goes to find us, anyway."

===============POV=Change=================

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, muttering quietly to himself as he stared at the figurines on the shelf a little away from him. They were beginning to get more active, Regulus' had practically vibrated earlier that morning and Lily's was beginning to glow, as was James'. _'This is bad,'_ he thinks as he glances at the empty perch where his once-loyal familiar had sat and knocked the record book he kept off his desk. He didn't even notice as it disappeared, having forgotten about the enchantment that sent everything that was pushed off his desk to Minerva's office.

As the book disappeared, many of the portraits shook their heads before walking out of their frames and Nigellus smirked. The portrait had managed to talk the Deputy Headmistress into sharing her responsibilities with Severus so that she wasn't worked to the bone, doing her work and Albus'. Minerva had reworked Albus' enchantment so that anything he threw off his desk appeared in Severus' rooms. He'd go through it, giving her the things that were extremely important while he took care of the less important things. Minerva was basically acting Headmistress and it was starting to reflect in Hogwarts, the castle was getting ready to evict Dumbledore.

Leaving his frame in the Headmaster's office, Nigellus made his way down into the dungeons towards Snape's rooms and sighed when he saw it empty. "Severus," he calls knowing that the grump had returned to his rooms for lunch with Sirius. "Something extremely important just fell into your lap from Albus' office." The record book was sitting atop a rather small stack of paperwork that was probably also from the Headmaster's office and he heard Severus making his way towards the living room. "I see the two of you are busy trying to give AJ siblings."

Severus gave him a look that probably would've gotten a reaction from him if he'd still been alive but as a portrait, he just stared back. The Potions Master sighed before glancing at the newest thing from Albus' office and picking it up off the stack, taking a seat in his chair. Opening it, he began scanning the contents of the pages and Nigellus watched as his eyes widened in shock before he closed it, turning to stare at the portrait. "The old bastard kept a record of who he stole magic from, the children he stole from their parents and the families he destroyed," he breathes causing Nigellus to nod and Severus stood from his seat. "Sirius, I'm going to Gringott's, please stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"I'll make sure he does," Nigellus murmurs as his many-times great-grandson walks into the room and Severus disappears into the floo.

===============POV=Change=================

Bloodshield was sitting at his desk, all of the information that he'd been able to collect so far for the case he was making against Dumbledore when Brokenaxe came into his office. "The Lestrange Heiress has requested that we file a formal complaint with the British Ministry of Magic on the mistrial of her parents and uncle," he informed the smaller Goblin sitting at the desk, hurriedly scratching away on a piece of parchment. "I need the forms to do so."

Pausing in what he was doing, Bloodshield laid down his quill and stood from his seat, heading over to the large filing cabinets on the left side of the room and opening the third one down. "Actually, she just sent me proof that neither her parents or uncle recieved a trial in the first place," he murmurs glancing back at the goblin standing by his desk. "So you actually need three copies of this form and, yes, you need to fill all three of them out, one for each wrongly-accused and sentenced person."

Brokenaxe stared at Bloodshield a moment before raising an eyebrow as he held the forms out to him and he moved over to where the smaller goblin was standing. "Thank you," he breathes taking the forms from him and patting the smaller goblin on the head. "You should sleep, you look tired."

"I'll sleep when this is over," Bloodshield mutters before heading back to his chair, picking up his quill to begin writing again. "Knowing the evil, old bastard, he'll figure out what we're doing and begin covering his tracks." Brokenaxe couldn't help but agree with that statement before taking a seat in the chair opposite the smaller Goblin and began to fill out the paperwork he'd just been handed. The sound of the office's floo caught their attention and had Bloodshield out of his chair and moving towards the hearth, an annoyed string of curses leaving his lips. "Lord Prince-Black, I didn't know we had an appointment today."

"We don't," Severus breathes as he steps out of the hearth, shaking the soot from his robes and taking the empty seat next to Brokenaxe. "I have a...surprise for you." Reaching into his robes, he pulled out what seemed to be an odd-looking record book and set it on the desk for Bloodshield to look through.

Brokenaxe looked away from his own paperwork for a moment to lean forward and give the ledgers inside a cursory glance. The smaller goblin sitting in the chair behind the desk let out a surprised noise before quickly flipping through the pages. "I never pegged Dumbledore for an idiot," he breathes looking over the list of names, mentally crossing out the ones he'd already checked while summoning a sheaf of parchment to write down those he hadn't. "And keeping a log of the people you've robbed of magic, children and sanity is a very stupid move."

===============POV=Change=================

In the Forbidden Forest there was a place none of the other creatures ventured, it was a circle of magic, about thirty feet in diameter, that attacked any that came near it and hid the two figures floating inside it. Two, identical, men were held suspended in magical comas floated at the center of the circle and their magic being siphoned away from them by a cuff on each of their wrists. The stones that laid out the dimensions of the circle, held there by the magic of the man who held them began to slip from place and small creatures were able to cross into the boundary. Firenze, one of the Centaurs that had been patrolling near the circle noticed the difference when a large, silver-scaled snake, chasing a small rabbit was stopped by the boundary but the rabbit continued running. "Dumbledore's magic is weakening, it seems," he murmurs as the snake hissed angrily before making it's way back to the castle.

===============POV=Change=================

Harry was sitting in the Room of Requirement, listening to the others as they talked about the upcoming ball while he was trying to figure out what to do with the clue for the upcoming task. Cedric and he had even gone so far as opening both their eggs at the same time to see if the clue was different in any way but it matched up, as well as making everyone else upset with them. "Don't concentrate so hard on it, we'll figure it out eventually," Cedric says glancing at him over the top of the book he was reading, giving a small smile when Luna took the seat beside him, cuddling into his side as Neville sat on her other side.

"I have a feeling the Black Lake holds the answer," Luna breathes as she began doodling on the sketchpad Hermione had given her for her birthday.

Draco, who'd been staring at the clock for the last hour and a half since classes ended, glanced away to glare at his mates as the two of them began bickering at each other. "AJ and Marcus should be back soon," George says as he and Fred continue weedling Hermione about who was taking her to the ball, annoyed that she hadn't waited for them to ask before telling someone else 'yes.'

"Anyone want to make any bets on whether Perce is pregnant or not?" Fred snickers getting a smack on the back of the head with the book Hermione was currently reading. "Ow."

Harry chuckled as he set the egg he'd been twirling in his hand on the coffeetable next to Cedric's. "You know that he'll beat the crap out of you, or have one of the others do it, if you start something," he says and they gave him twin annoyed expressions as the Greyback twins each placed a bet, against each other. Harry shook his head, running his fingers down the line of silver scales down the center of Cassimira's head and listened in on the conversation that Luna and Hermione were having. The Sinclair heir ring on the necklace around his neck heated up a moment and he wrapped his fingers around it, trying to catch the feeling behind the ring's actions. Rage, red-hot and boiling, swamped his thoughts as he saw through AJ's eyes. A blinding blue-grey spell collided with a multi-colored shield that popped up around Percy's midsection and she immediately focused on the Witch who'd cast it. Black ropes wound tightly around her, successfully binding the woman as AJ's gaze moved to where Bill and Marcus were having to hold back a transformed Lucan as he looked ready to rip the woman, who was dressed as a St. Mungo's Medi-Witch, to pieces. He pulled away from his cousin's thoughts, unable to handle the overload the connection was feeling due to her current state of mind.

Once he was finally free of the connection, Harry stood from his seat and walked towards the spot where the wall was forming a fireplace. "Where are you going, Harry?" Hermione asks and he turned back to see all of them staring at him.

"I'm going to see what's taking AJ and the rest of them so long, they should've been back already," he says taking a handful of floo powder out of the container that appeared on the mantel. "Be back soon." He tossed the floor powder into the fire and stepped through, using his magic and thoughts to make it to St. Mungo's, stepping out of the hearth as he dusted off his clothes. Making his way towards the front desk, Harry coughed to get the harried-looking Witch's attention and she glanced away from what she was working on. "I'm here to see Lady Sinclair, do you know where she is?"


End file.
